100 Stories
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: A 100 theme challenge all for Garmadon and Misako. 100 short stories around 1,000 words or less of these two. Kind of writing warms ups for me I guess. Can't really say much more than that. Prepare for humor, fluff... maybe angst depending...
1. Name

**Heyo everyone. So for a while I've been debating about doing a 100 theme challenge for writing... last night I came up with 100 themes pretty much at random... like seriously, the first stuff that popped into my head, and I'm doing one shots for Garsako with them! :D**

**Just saying, these are not all gonna be related to one another. Such as this one, is they meet when they're 18 by accident. So yea, lotsa different alternate universes haha. **

* * *

Misako ran out of the apartment, leaving her roommate, Namiko behind as she proceeded to race down the ten flights of stairs to get to the very bottom, "I can't believe I'm gonna be late!" she growled. "Why the hell did Namiko have to sit on the phone all night talking to her boyfriend so loudly!?" she growled to herself, rushing out of the lobby doors, looking at the wall clock, "Great… ten minutes to get to work… and the museum is only fifteen blocks away!"

Her day literally could not get any worse right? What more could possibly happen at this point? Get run over or something? "GANG WAY!" she turned upon hearing someone shout to apparently get her attention. "OOF!" Oh wait, she spoke too soon…

"Shoot!" She heard the bike clatter to the ground and then the guy shout. "Geez… you okay!?" he crouched down beside her.

Misako held her head, shaking it. "Uh… yea…" she rubbed her eyes next, feeling she got a scrape on her cheek when diving to the ground, barely getting grazed by the tires of the bike on her arms. "Uh… have you… where are my glasses…" she squinted, looking around, practically blind without them.

"Oh… Here ya go…" he handed them to her. "You uh… sure you're okay? I hit you pretty hard with my bike…"

"Seriously dude… I'm fine… I think you helped me enough…" she wobbled to her feet, nearly falling over again but he caught her before she could hit the pavement again. "Th… thanks…" she uneasily laughed and went to grab her books that spilled out of her bag.

Finally her vision came back completely and Misako looked at the guy who had run her over whilst riding his bike on the sidewalk stupidly. She tensed up immediately, seeing he was over a foot taller than her with really dark blue eyes she swore they were purple if the sun caught it just right. "Hey… you… oh you ripped her jeans…" he noticed her wide eyed gaze and redirected attention to her. "Geez… you cut your knee too…"

She pulled out some tissues and blotted it. "It's nothing, my boss won't care, I just have to try and get to the museum in… seven minutes…" she sighed, looking at her watch as the seconds ticked by. "Gonna be late… for the first time…" she closed her green eyes, giving up on punching in on time.

"Museum? What's a pretty girl like you doing working at a museum?" he chuckled. "Some kind of nerd who likes old junk… nah I'm guessing did you just get unlucky with your job hunting right?" the taller boy playfully elbowed her lightly.

The girl with the light brown hair pulled back in a messy braid frowned more and turned her back on him, "I happen to like _old junk_…"she wiped the scratched from the lenses of her glasses. "I'm a paid intern but all I get to do is pass papers around and file stuff though…"

"You don't have very many friends do you?" he stepped it up, walking next to her while rolling his bike alongside them. She raised an eyebrow, looking peeved, "I… just meant you hang around dead stuff all day… do you even have friends?"

"Oh, it's not so bad… have you even been to the Natural History Museum?" she asked, wondering why she was even trying to get to work, she could just call in sick or something after all.

"Loads of times… mainly with my little brother whenever our dad wants us to do our own research on ancient weapons and creatures and stuff… they both likes old dead things too... I guess…" he answered with a hopeful smile.

Misako laughed a little, "What's your name anyways?" she asked him.

"Uh… it's Garmadon… you?"

"Unusual name… I like it… it's different…" she commented. "I'm Misako…"

"Also an unusual name…" he said back. "I like it as well… a pretty name for a pretty girl," she tried not to blush at such a cheesy thing to say, she swore he got it out of a movie or something. "So… why you in such a rush that you seemed to not see the bike?"

Misako rolled her emerald colored eyes. "My roommate, Namiko, she's the reason I'm late today because she kept me up all night talking to her boyfriend…" the eighteen year old hung her head, feeling ashamed once more for ignoring her alarm clock all morning until it was too late.

"You poor thing…" he sounded just a little sarcastic but he could already tell she was the workaholic type of person. "How about you play hookie today? I could help you," he quickly suggested. She stared at him like he told her they should knock over a bank or something. "Come on… don't you have any fun? Or are you some stiff or whatever?"

She blushed at that comment, "No! I'm no stiff!" she folded her arms and turned away from him. "If anything I should do like what my dad says and stay away from people like you… I have a very strong work ethic!"

"Fine then," he mounted on the bike, "I'll see you around stiff… maybe… hope you have fun at the museum today with your… filing and stuff…" he was about to go.

"Wait…" she stopped him and looked around like she was going to tell some secret. "Fine… I'll… skip work… just for one day… I… how bad can it be?" She said it in almost a whisper.

"Awesome! Come on!" he loudly said and pulled her up abruptly so she was half in his lap, legs swung over the handle bars as he started off rather fast for her. "I can tell we're gonna be best friends already!" He chuckled as she tried not to scream.

"Oh gosh! This is not safe! Seriously!" she held his arms tightly, afraid they were going to topple over and crash again. "Riding like this is illegal! You don't even have a helmet on!"

"Oh come on, I saved this city so many times with my dad and brother… they're not gonna give me a ticket for something like this…" the darker haired one ruffled her light brown hair quickly, looking where he was going.

Misako opened her mouth, mind wandering, "Who the hell are you anyways!?" she asked him. "Like… who… you saved the city before!?"

"Oh sorry, my brother and I are kinda the sons of the First Spinjitsu Master; Masuta!" he laughed at her shocked look, seeming to forget to tell he that. "He teaches us Spinjitsu and ninja skills and stuff… I'm close to mastering it but ya know… it'll come soon… hey you wanna learn it with me?" the other eighteen year old asked.

Misako held a hand to her head, what did she just get herself into with this boy?!

**So whenever I'm bored, I'm gonna post a one shot all collected into one 100 theme challenge. and I'm going in order so the first one is "name" and this is what I could think of for it. The next one's horror and I already have an idea of what I wanna do for that lol. Who knows how long this'll take but who cares? I'm having some fun with it at least. **

**See you guys later and thanks for reading :D**

**~Mar**


	2. Horror

Misako stared at the movie poster in the lobby of the cinema and then back at her boyfriend, "It's rated R and we're sixteen… no way are they gonna let us in… our IDs say otherwise…" she chewed the inside of her cheek nervously. "How the hell are we supposed to get into this movie genius?" she looked over to Garmadon who was at her side, no doubt devising some plan to get in underage. Looking back at it, maybe it was a good thing being it looked too scary for her taste.

"In all honesty I don't have any money for this date and I was gonna sneak in with you anyways no matter what movie it was," he laughed, admitting to it. "Now come on, before someone comes and sees us do this," he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"If we get caught we're gonna get in so much trouble Garmadon! My parents will seriously kill me and unlike you, I don't want anything on my permanent record!" she covered her face, afraid of someone looking at them but just their luck that no one seemed to be around to see them sneak into the R rated movie.

The pair plopped down in seats near the front of the screen, the darker haired one laughed, "See? We're fine!" he slouched back, "And seriously, if you're gonna be scared, you can always just sit in my lap and scream, while hugging me," he was met by her punching him in the shoulder. He quickly turned to face her, kissing her sweetly as an apology.

"What's this movie even about?" she let go and sat uncomfortably as she heard other people come in and take their seats as the ads played on the huge screen in front of them.

"Eh, something about a kid's doll being possessed by some vengeful spirit and kills people in her village and a samurai gets brought in to destroy… sounds awesome right? I hear it hacks the kid to pieces or something with an axe based on a trailer I found on YouTube…" he chuckled and looked over at his girlfriend who suddenly looked like running out of the theater, eyes wide. "Oh come on, I bet it's cheesy if anything, we're sixteen, like we're scared of any of that like a bunch of kids".

The lights were turned down and their movie started and right away Misako clung to him before it even began to roll the film. He patted her gently and tried to wrench her arms from his body. "Mimi! Come on!" he bickered with her until he just let her hug his arm.

At first nothing looked so bad or scary for around a half an hour into it. Misako ended up easing up a little and sat in her own seat, watching more intently now. "Don't buy the doll… do you not listen to the old lady who keeps it locked up in a chest? Just don't buy it…" she kept whispering, getting sucked into it more.

Garmadon half listened to her quiet commentary, "The doll's little necklace even says Kira… dude that means killer… why the hell are you surprised this thing murdered your daughter?!" she seemed more pissed off than scared as she raised her voice, people shushing her angrily. She never was a big blood fan but she seemed to over look that all of a sudden.

_"Wait… where did it go!? It was just there!" _Garmadon had his feet pulled up on the seat unlike Misako who was leaning forward, intrigued. _"WATCH OUT-"_ the woman in the movie screamed before the doll jumped over and planted its axe in her head while everyone screamed at the jump scare, popcorn and buckets flying everywhere from a scared group in the back.

It was at this point Garmadon almost fell out of his seat and instead, he now was the one clamped onto his date's arm but she didn't say a thing about it, probably because she didn't even realize it she was so sucked in.

Finally the credits rolled and the lights came back on. Misako was clapping while Garmadon looked more or less petrified. She turned to him, ready to leave, realizing what he was doing, "Uh… you okay Garmadon? Or are you like… scared?" A knowing smirked crept onto her face when he was stuttering to answer her simple question. "Oh my gosh you are!"

"Me scared?! No! That's funny Mimi!" he tried to laugh but couldn't pull it off, "Okay let's go…" he had to hold her hand the entire time as they exited to the lobby. "I'm just happy we really didn't end up get caught like you said-"

"HEY YOU KIDS! YOU DIDN'T BUY TICKETS!" The two jumped upon hearing the angry voice of the manager.

The pair took off together, laughing at almost getting away with it totally, it was a good thing no one got a very good look at their faces or else they would surely be banned from ever coming back. Two blocks down from the cinema they slowed their pace, panting and laughing like the pair of idiots they really were.

"Never do that again," Misako chuckled and hugged him tightly. "Got it?"

"Got it… totally," he laughed, giving her a piggyback ride to the nearest ice cream shop because she was tired from their run.

**See? What did I say? No consistencies here! Everything is cannon! XD Lol so number 2 was horror and what better to do than my babies sneaking in under-aged to see a scary movie? Nothing, nothing is better. Personally I can't take scary movies... I swear the scariest thing I've seen is Alien or like... nah those movies were scarier than Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters by a long shot, I was pretty much screaming throughout Aliens XD**

**So what's next on the list? *scrolls through document* ooh! Snow! And it's post season2 so their older and just as adorable ;w; damn I'm such a nerd... **

**Thanks for reading! Happy St Patrick's Day if you're Irish like me or whatever :D **

**~Mar**


	3. Snow

Nya and the boys were off having a snowball war with the other children at Garmadon's monastery, leaving the two owners of the place time to themselves which rarely happened at all these days unless someone babysat for them like this.

They walked around to the back where the lake was frozen over from the frost. It seemed much more peaceful on this side of the monastery though it was a bit windier as snowfall started up once more over Ninjago. Plus you couldn't hear all the kids shouting and whooping as they threw snow at one another and argued; this time the ninja could take the complaints instead.

Misako leaned against her husband, enjoying the lovely sound of trees rustling as they now sat down together. It was going to get dark soon and they would have to turn in and take care of getting the kids fed and in bed, so might as well enjoy silence for now.

"I missed the snow… after my time away… I never realized how much I did…" Garmadon commented, looking at the white powder on the ground around where they sat. "An excuse to stay home and play rather than go out to school…"

"Every snow day I'd bundle up and run all the way to your house whether my parents knew I was going or not until it was too late… and we'd build snowmen and watch movies all day while drinking hot chocolate until we'd get sick… and toast marshmallows with Wu in your fireplace," she smiled, at the warm memories of when you were a child and school was cancelled because of heavy snowfalls. Winter was always her favorite time anyways, since she was very young.

"We spent a lot of time together didn't we?" he asked her, resting his head on top of hers, smiling too as she brought up happier times before life got hard. Life was always simpler as children if you asked any adult.

She nodded a bit; cheek against his shoulder as she turned more to bury her face in his jacket from the biting wind. "Yea… we did…" she quietly agreed with him. "I liked it when I slept over because there was too much snow to open the monastery gates… remember the time your heater broke and we both huddled on the floor in a blanket fort we made when we were fourteen? Then Wu snuck in because he was so cold all by himself…"

"You remember that?" he asked. It had been so long ago. Then again, she always did have a good memory compared to him so he shouldn't have sounded so surprised by it. His wife seemed to remember the simpler things, not just big and important events in their lives. "I love you Misako…" he kissed the top of her head.

The green eyed woman sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, not wanting to let go and he wrapped his around her as well, feeling the other's warmth through their coats. They pulled away just a little as they rubbed their cold noses together, softly kissing one another repeatedly. He leaned a little too far back however, and the husband and wife toppled over backwards, off the bench and into a pile of cold snow that had built up.

They both chuckled and kissed once more before sitting up; dusting snowflakes from the other's graying hair, laughing more like children now. "I love you too," she kissed his cheek lovingly.

**Gah, do they have to be so cuuuute? *falls over while covering face* TBH, I've been writing this one big one shot of an alternate ending for season 4 (ya know, being I'm in denial and everything and we're at the half way mark for this season...) and I literally cry over the dialogue and stuff between these too as I write it oh my gosh... I'm a nerd everybody, we should all be used to that by now. **

**But snow! I miss snow... I live in LA and you can only imagine heaping piles we get here... haha... yea... my babies in a pile of snow kissing and cuddling OwO **

**Next on the list isss... Rain... oh that'll be fun... got some ideas already! :D Thanks for reading friends! **

**~Mar**


	4. Rain

The forecast never called for rain, it was a twenty percent chance and no one expected that it would honestly rain. That's why Misako never called off plans to go to the park. She met up with Garmadon and everything was normal under thunder sounded and a sudden fall of rain started on them and anyone else who was there as everyone hurried to take cover from getting wet.

"I didn't bring an umbrella…" Misako rested her forehead on her knees as she sat next to her boyfriend under the gazebo in the park that they ran to take refuge in before they would get too wet much like anyone else who was there. "I should have… or we shouldn't have gone out at all…" she sighed.

"I don't mind it at all…" he commented. She looked up at him, smiling a little.

"I like storms too but when we're inside with a truck load of blankets and stuff…" she leaned against him, coming out of her ball shaped position she was just in. She was very different from when she was a little girl, running into the rain with no coat on, jumping in the biggest puddles and getting herself drenched and dirty on purpose with Garmadon at her side.

He looked up at the dark gray sky, "It's not going to let up and we'll be here all day if you wanna wait for it to pass… plus it might get even worse," he got up. "Come on," he told her, pulling his girlfriend to her feet. "We're heading to your house since it's closer," he pretty much just told her. "You can ride on the handlebars of my bike because I know you walked here". He laughed when he saw her mouth drop. Misako hated when she was forced to do that. "I promise to be careful". He held a hand over his chest.

She eyed him suspiciously and took his hand anyways, running into the downpour.

* * *

The pair was laughing and shivering at the same time when she unlocked the door to her house. "Come on, I'll get you a towel," she hurried to get him one and then went into her room to change from her soaking wet cardigan and skirt, letting her hair from its braid.

Once she had come back down he threw his towel over her head, kissing her nose as he dried her light brown hair for her. "I still have the sweatpants you left over here the other day in my room if you want them," the nineteen year old woman felt his clothes, seeing they were still pretty wet.

"Oh gosh I did?" he looked around to make sure her parents weren't home to hear that, "Your… your mom never found them right?"

Misako laughed, "Course not, I did them when I was doing my own laundry… besides… my parents need to stay out of my love life with you… for cryin out loud we're twenty years old," she got up to grab them with a smile. "And here, this should fit, it's one of my night shirts…" she tossed him an oversized shirt. "I'm gonna make some hot chocolate," she yawned.

"Mimi?"

"Yea baby?" she walked back in from the kitchen to see what he wanted.

"This is my shirt…" he raised an eyebrow. "I've been looking for this thing for over a month and you've been wearing it to bed this whole time? I don't remember even giving you this."

She looked a little embarrassed as a light blush spread across her cheeks, "I may have stolen it from you when I slept over… I wore it home by mistake," she giggled, plopping back down and nuzzled up to him, kissing him a couple of times, feeling warm again. The rain was still hammering down on the roof, even harder than when they returned home.

During their dragged out kiss, the door unlocked and her mother walked in with a couple of bags in grip, setting them down and was ready to hang her coat up when she saw the two lovers in the living room, lips locked and aggressively kissing. "Man it's coming down- MISAKO! You're both wet and making out on my couch!?"

The brunettes jumped, nearly falling over when her mother came in and shouted at them both. "MOM!" she shouted back and turned away, embarrassed even more now as she and her boyfriend retreated to her room to be left alone. Leave it to her parents to ruin a moment of peace for her.

**Oh look... another one shot... man we barely got ANY rain this year... CURSE YOU LA! But yea, gotta love the rain... it relaxes me a lot... Oh and kids, do not ride your bikes in the rain. Seriously, it can be hella dangerous let alone with someone riding on the handle bars and you're not even wearing helmets. They're just reckless fictional characters, do not do what they do XD  
**

**I've been writing these like you wouldn't believe... ok maybe you could believe being this is me we're talking about. But have two wet and kissy losers from Ninjago. Haha, next prompt? Warm. And this one has baby Lloyd in it hahaha*w***

**Thank you so much for reading these little short stories. Love you guys :)**

**~Mar**


	5. Warm

The dryer made a ding noise and Misako walked over to it, Lloyd at her heels like a little dog would behave as his mother took the clean sheets from the machine, dumping them on her stripped bed only to have the toddler jump on it, getting tangled up in the mess of warm fabric being it was a cold night tonight.

"Garmadon, the sheets are changed," she called for her husband to come to bed, picking Lloyd up to get him into his pajamas.

"Alrighty little one, beddy bye time," she took his small, striped shirt off to get him into a pair of little green pajamas with yellow paw prints all over it. She lifted him up again once he grabbed his favorite teddy bear and set him down on her bed, plopping down and making him bounce a little, the two year old giggling with her.

Nothing was more welcoming than a bunch of blankets fresh out of the dryer on a cold night, which was exactly what Garmadon and Misako thought as they got wrapped up and tangled around in their warm sheets together, their little two year old son between them, snuggling up as well between his mom and dad.

Wind rattled the trees against the house and the parents was just ready to fall asleep, though Lloyd kept waking them from their dozing, seeming to communicate he wasn't tired still or something along those lines. "Come on buddy," Garmadon kissed the top of his son's head. "Sleep time now," he closed his eyes but Lloyd wanted none of that. "Lloyd… what do you want?" he laid flat on his back, feeling his son sit up. "Misako…" he whined at her now.

"Lloyd…" she sat up, holding him in her lap, "What's up?" she rocked him a little. "Hmm?"

"Not slee-py," he looked up and simply told her.

"Oh but you need to sleep," she told him. "We all need to," she looked over at her husband, "Especially daddy apparently…" she ruffled his dark hair which he answered with annoyed groans as he swatted her hand away from him. Lloyd giggled at his father's silly behavior. "Do you wanna be like daddy and be a grouch?"

"Nu huh…" the little boy lowered his head.

"Then come on…" she laid back, cuddling her son closer. "Sleepy time…" she yawned. The wind rattled the trees which scraped the window pane and the toddler jumped again, clinging to Misako. "Oh…" she looked at the closed window. "I see…" she shook her husband's shoulder, "Honey… he's afraid of the racket the trees are making outside".

"Well it's not like the neighbors will appreciate me chain-sawing some trees down at this hour," he rubbed his eyes and then opened them to see Lloyd's rounder, green ones looking at him, a small frown curved on his lips to show he wasn't happy still with that answer. He loudly sighed, "Buddy, nothing's coming for you, I promise". He ruffled Lloyd's messy blonde hair.

The toddler seemed hesitant at first but scooted back between them. "That's right sweetie, trust me if anything tried to get to you, it'd have to go through us first," Misako, poked her son's tummy, making him giggle again before tickling him some more, kissing his cheek. It made him more tired now and the parents and child fell asleep at last, all warm and cozy under the comforter.

**IDK man it just was the first thing that came to me in all honesty... hope you found it cute anyways... the next one is really short by the looks of things... the one AFTER that is the one I'm more excited to post just because it has to do with cats :3 lol**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**~Mar**


	6. Cold

"Hey," Misako popped up over a cluster of branches and leaves, a pleasant smile on her face. She expected Garmadon to turn away grumpily from her like he did. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself up the rest of the way to sit in the huge tree with him. "So… reason you crawled out of bed?" the twenty year old's legs swung in the air, looking down at the pavement.

He looked back at her and sighed. "Sorry…" he mumbled, lying back more against the trunk, a leg on either side of the huge tree limb and closed his eyes. "Why'd you wake up anyways? You having trouble sleeping too or something?"

"Like I said… I just knew you weren't in bed," she smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, knowing he blushed, dark eyes looking away while she giggled at his reaction. "You know it's not every weekend your father and brother are away the same time as my parents go on vacation without me…" she gave a sneaky smile.

A gust of wind blew through; making her shiver being her pajama shirt was sleeveless. Her boyfriend sighed and slipped his robe off, throwing it over her. "Here…" he saw her pull it off her head, looking back as if he was serious, "Come on, you're my girlfriend after all…" he rolled his eyes, annoyed she questioned everything like this he did. "I don't mind a little bit of wind…"

"Thanks…" she slipped it on, lying back on his body, much warmer from him. "Just wanted to come up here to clear your head then?" she yawned, feeling warmer from the robe that still carried his body heat on it.

"Yea," he yawned back, feeling her cuddle closer while he wrapped his arms around her waist. With another heavy sigh he sat up with her in his arms. "But I guess you're not gonna go back to bed without me…?" he went to climb down and she followed soon after. "Though I'm not sure how much sleep I'm gonna get… it's too cold out here for you though you little stubborn thing…" he lightly bopped her forehead in a teasing manner.

"It's okay…" the smaller woman leaned against his side as they stepped up the wooden steps of the deck and inside the monastery he lived at with his own family. "We… can watch a movie or something if you want…" she went to turn the heat up. "I can make tea…" she looked at the clock which read four in the morning, Garmadon liked to get up and wander around in the middle of the night, it wasn't the first time when they spent nights together.

Not long later, the pair plopped down on the couch after turning the TV set on, Misako had fallen right to sleep on him. He smiled at her and removed her glasses gently, placing them on the side table and pulled the blankets around her more, seeing as she looked pretty cold still before kissing her forehead and pulled her up more on him so they could both lay down together and sleep.

**Eh, all I could think of for this one. Next? Kitties hehehehe, my time has come! So... this Friday I'll be seeing season 4 finale for the third time... make a prayer circle everyone because I will bawl like a baby for a third time :D **

**Thanks for reading guys :) I know this one's kind of shorter than the other ones, but I hope you still like it X3**

**~Mar**


	7. Kitties

"Nina! Leo!?" The kids called for the black and white cats that had seemed to go missing days ago. Being both cats were gifts from her husband, Misako wanted to find them rather quickly; afraid they had gotten out and ran off somewhere for good.

"Daddy!" Emily ran into the monastery where he and Misako were searching, "Me and Lloyd found them! And with a whole bunch of other kitties!" she looked really happy. The couple looked at one another in surprise and picked the little blonde girl up, finding the other kids grouped around a bush just outside Ultra Dragon's keep.

"Oh my gosh," Misako smiled, seeing her cats curled up together with four other kittens with black and white patches all over them. "Nina…" she scratched the black one's ear. "I wish I knew!" she picked one of the kittens up.

"I wanna name them!" Mel pushed through the others, trying to place a claim on naming them all. Lloyd flicked the side of her head. "OUCH!" she growled at the green ninja who smirked like he didn't do anything wong.

"Mom and dad's cats, so they get to name them, it's only fair guys," Lloyd nodded and the others shrugged, not really able to argue with Lloyd on that one.

Misako laughed, "Well I think maybe you can suggest some names. That would be fairer and you can all get the chance to help," she looked at her husband. "Right dear?"

"Uh well being I'm not good with naming pets… you can have the honors by all means," he kissed the side of his wife's head. "What do you think Emily?" he looked back to the youngest girl.

The blonde with the pigtails narrowed her eyes at a little girl with black and white matches and black paws and tail. "I wanna name that one Cow," she pointed. The others bursted out in laughter and she looked confused as to what was so funny about her choice. "But she looks like a little cow…"

"Cow is perfect Emmy," Misako rolled her eyes at the other kids. "It's really cute".

"A cat named Cow… perfect indeed…" Garmadon mumbled under his breath and she elbowed him. "Oh I'm only joking Mimi".

"We should name this one Grenade!" Mel held up a dark gray one with an excited grin on her freckled face. Both adults raised an eyebrow at that and she lowered the tiny kitten. "Uh… Hatchet? Fang? Come on give me something here! You know how hard it is to think up awesome names like this?"

"Oh your brain must be wracking…" Chase chuckled with Natalia. "What's next? Sheldon? Rodrigo?" they joked with their older sibling.

"Smokey," Misako plucked the kitten from the fifteen year old's hand and cuddled him, scratching behind his tiny ear. "I'm not arguing this one".

The white one was named Snowy and the other black one with white paws was called Vivi as it was decided amongst Lloyd and the girls since the boys and Mel kept coming up with names of various weapons for them, something of which Garmadon did not appreciate in the slightest.

* * *

"So… Leo, Nina, Smokey, Snowy, Vivi, and Cow…" Garmadon looked at the cats beside him on the couch and rolled his head back, "Sheesh this family keeps getting more and more bizarre…" he chuckled when Nina got up and plopped in his lap so he stroked her sleek black fur.

"You get used to it… these names are far better than Hatchet, Tank, Fireball, and Rodrigo…" Misako tried to withhold her laughter just remembering the silly names the students were thinking up. He nodded though in agreement with his wife.

**Because of the sadness of today's episode; I bestow upon you Garmadon's brats and lotsa cats! You're all welcome! Plus soon I'm writing an alternate ending for Corridor of Elder's and it made me cry just writing it hahaha... I need help... this show has broken me mentally I believe. **

**So let's see what's in the line up next? "Help"? Gosh what would I even do for that? Hmm... since I'm doing many one shots that don't all line up anyways... maybe some with Evil/Four Armed Garmadon and Misako? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	8. Help

Misako had promised she would get the helmet and come back as soon as she could. She made that her top priority in mind until she saw him at last, once brought into his tent. He looked so cranky and coarse when Kozu shoved her in and explained what was going on, complaining about disturbing him. She would have believed it if he got worse with his temper while she wasn't there for so long to help it, so she had no idea how he would react to seeing her.

His tune changed though when looking upon her, realizing it really was his wife. The way he said her name made her heart ache with longing that she never knew she still felt for him after all this time. She was released to him immediately at his command and he stood with sad red eyes that looked away quickly, self conscious of the new appearance she was seeing for the first time.

"… sorry I don't look as how you expected…" he mumbled feeling her green eyed stare on him.

Misako blinked out and shook her head, finding it hard to talk all of a sudden. "No… no it's fine…" she took a couple of steps forward. "Oh my Garmadon…" she truly felt bad for him now. "What has happened to you these past years?" she looked up at his face.

"Loneliness…" he quietly said. "I truly am surprised to see you here…" he admitted to her. "I'm almost happy… but I know you let yourself get caught for a reason…"

She gave a small smile and lifted her hand to touch his blackened face, "I was caught because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and was overpowered by your men," she lied to him; he didn't need to know that the ninja were lurking nearby in the camp. For once her mind wandered off the plan; she didn't want to fight him; she wanted to help him like she promised from the beginning of this stupid mess.

Abruptly, Misako hugged him tightly around the waist, not longer after, she felt the lower set of arms hugged her back. "I missed you," he quietly told her with pain in his voice. "I have thought about you every night… I never thought that you would just show up like this to me… I wanted it to be different… not like this…"

He pulled at her heartstrings without even knowing it, "Well I just want to help you honey… I don't want a big battle between you and our little boy… it's not fair and I hate it…" she sniffed.

"Trust me I'm terrified myself…" he admitted once more, looking around to see if the overlord was back yet to disturb him from having this moment with her. It didn't look like that was happening and he sat down, still hugging her close.

A thought crossed her mind and she looked up, "I'm sure you are…" Misako sat up on her knees and kiss him softly, surprising him once more by her affection towards him. "Don't look so surprised…" she chuckled, "In my opinion… you're still that soft centered ninja I married…" she could tell he was discreetly rolling his eyes at such words. She sighed, "I forget… you don't want anybody… even me to think that of you… maybe I should just go…"

She backed off a little more and he looked back to her like how a dog would want attention. "Please don't…" he grabbed her wrist, "I… I haven't been able to sleep just thinking about what's going to happen… I guess some things don't change right?" he had taken the helmet off. She saw just how tired he really looked, no wonder he sounded so cranky upon entering the tent.

"You poor thing…" she hugged him again, resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Lloyd doesn't sleep much either you know… especially since we first came here from my understanding…" Misako swallowed.

He wrapped both sets of arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Please don't ever go… I couldn't take being separated again…" the red eyed one quietly told her. He felt her nod as an answer and though she couldn't see it, he had a grateful smile.

"Come on," Misako told her husband, "You look terrible... you should sleep…" she felt tired herself, maybe it was just because she was getting emotional about being so close to him again. She started slipping off her shoes.

For the first time in almost nine years, the Garmadon and his wife were able to lie down together, wrapped in each other's arms where it was safe.

**IDK man but don't look at me! *huddles under a billion blankets* I'm so weak for these two you have no idea man... no matter how much I show it XD **

**Every time I think about a fic about them that ends sadly or even thinking about some of the actual episodes of Ninjago it feels like I'm getting trampled or something XP**

**Thanks for reading... whatever the hell this is haha... oh my heart hurts now more... see ya later!**

**~Mar**


	9. Cuddle

It was eight thirty on a nice and chilly Sunday morning in the middle of January at a lovely temperature of thirty four degrees. Or… it would have been "nice"… if your husband wasn't too busy stealing all of the covers from you while you both slept on.

Misako grumpily looked over her shoulder and balled up as much of the comforter in her fists as she could before attempting to yank on it hard enough to free a little from Garmadon who had rolled over and was anchoring down on his side of the bed.

After about twenty seconds, she gave up. It was too cold to get up and turn the heat back on… if it wasn't broken or something that is. _"Oh yea…" _she remembered, _"It is broken and we're getting it fixed tomorrow…"_

She groaned and pushed his should forcefully, knowing the only way to solve this was to try and get him to wake up, "Garmadon," she whined to him. "Honey, give me the blanket… you're hogging it," she felt more annoyed when he wasn't responding to her at all so she just scooted over so she could at least steal some of his warmth. "Damn, how can you still be asleep?!" she quietly wondered. The man slept like a log.

"Hmm?"

"Oh sure… now you wake up…" she tried pulling on the blankets again, "Gimme that," she grouchily told him, pulling it around her shoulders as she shivered a little.

He rolled on his back, turning his head to look at her grumpy face. "Morning my beautiful and loving wife," he ignored her expression and kissed her nose before she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh… someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't she?"

"No," she slowly started, "She woke up on the right side… it just didn't have any blankets on them," the light brown haired woman sarcastically snapped back at him.

"Aww," he his arms snaked around her waist, "I'm sorry my love," he kissed her neck which surprised her but he did it again being he knew she was ticklish there. "But I don't control what I do in my sleep and you of all people should know that," he rubbed his nose against her cheek then kissed it too, feeling her pull the blankets on her side more while the cuddled more into the thick comforter.

Her feet brushed his leg and he yelped, "Damn woman… your feet are like ice cubes," he shifted away a bit.

Misako laughed moved closer again, "Well that's your fault Garmadon," she yawned and curled up next to him, feel him hold her again.

"I'll give you that one," he mumbled and buried his face in her wavy hair as they started dozing off again; sharing each other's warmth in the cold house…

At least until Garmadon would start hogging their blanket again.

**Oh my gosh, long time no post eh? Here's a shorty for you all. Marital issues; sharing a bed and having one hog all your blankets.**

**Ah my sweet nerds. Hmm... what should I write next? The prompt is "Hiding"... I got a couple of ideas... maybe I'll post again in a few days if I can get it done :D So thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	10. Hiding

Classes were over for the day and all the children at the monastery roped their teachers into playing hide and go seek with them when they really just wanted to relax for the rest of the day. However, Emily wanted to go first and they knew it took her forever to find anybody, she was like... six? They didn't expect too much of her, in fact, they had a feeling she would tire herself out after ten minutes of running around.

The pair hid in one of the trees of the yard, knowing they wouldn't be bothered for a while because she would be looking in the bushes for everyone. "Well…" Misako sat in his lap while her husband stretched his legs out on the limb, her feet dangling in the air as they hung on either side. "How about we use this time for some very… _important_ matters?"

"Oh? Like what?" he leaned back against the tree with a smile. He knew what she meant, he just teasing naturally. "Like how the cats keep ripping up the couch in the loft? Or that the boys put a rat in the girl's room last week?"

"Don't play dumb love," she laughed, "I'm talking about the important stuff," she joked; of course those things were issues that had to be dealt with… just not right now. They were tired from wrangling all those kids, teaching them, feeding them, playing with them, and listening to them when they needed attention… and not to mention fixing everything they broke.

"Of course, truly more important than the welfare of the kids we offered a home for," he smiled again and felt her lean forward to kiss him.

"Gross! Get a room! You're both old!" the two looked directly up with wide eyes.

Garmadon narrowed his eyes and looked up at the brunette with the freckles and glasses when he had to cut the kiss short, "MEL!" he hissed, looking to see Emily wandering a bit closer to the old tree. "Go find a different spot if you don't like us kissing! This spot is ours!" he pointed up.

She stuck her tongue out and shook her head, "Make me gramps!" she dared to snap back with. "That is if you can climb all the way up here and get me!" she snickered.

"She does know that I killed the biggest snake in Ninjago only about a year ago, right?" the sensei looked back to his wife, cocking an eyebrow and she just shrugged. "Mel just shut up… I think Emmy's coming this way-"

"Found ya!" a childish girl laughed and the couple sighed. "Found ya found ya!" she hopped around more trying to hop up and touch the toe of Misako's boot that was still too high for her to reach.

The pair got back down and nodded, "That's right Emmy… you found us…" Garmadon bent over and ruffled her dirty blonde hair, "And Mel's right above if you wanna call her out next," he smirked, glancing back at the tree where he could see the hazel eyes peeking through, angry that he would dare to give away her position.

"KAY!" the blonde piped and started climbing the tree a bit.

"Well that was fairly fast…" Misako looked over her shoulder to make sure Emily wouldn't fall, though she had her doubts, the kids all knew how to climb and sneak around pretty well being they were on their own for most of their lives. "I think we can take a nap now…"

"Just in case, I'm hiding in the attic so they don't bother me for a few hours… Lloyd'll be fine watching them for a bit" Garmadon yawned.

"I thought the attic was jammed packed with boxes and such… you have a hideaway up there?" the green eyed one blinked and looked to her much taller husband.

"It's for when I need my personal space. I don't tell you everything," he kissed her temple. "But I guess you know now, come on before she finds everybody," the two walked inside quickly.

**More of the brats! \^o^/ didn't see that one coming for this one, did ya? Amongst an assortment of different universes these one shots are from... I was thinking of doing some little moments from AU stories (who am I kidding, practically ALL my stories are considered AU now save for some one shots...) like Falling Inside the Black, In Another World, Black King and White Queen, and First Masters of Spinjitsu. What do ya think? At first I was thinking that maybe I would just post the ideas as their own one shots but now I'm not sure... eh...**

**So the next one is "forbidden"... I may do a one shot based on Black King... idk yet... thank you for reading my short story challenge :3**

**~Mar**


	11. Forbidden

Garmadon extended his hand out and the young woman grabbed it as he pulled her up with little to no effort. "Won't your father come looking for us?" she looked down off the top peak, looking back with a sneaky smile at him.

"They will never find us all the way up here… let alone have the nerve to climb this high…" he nosed up to her, "It's a curse he trained us so well… because now we can go practically anywhere to be alone," he two shared a sweet kiss. "I'm the oldest; I should be marrying you…"

"Yet he says to marry me is forbidden," she dramatically looked away before he grabbed her waist and yanked her closer to him, "Because our love must be cursed my darling," she held a hand to her forehead, looking off into the distance.

They both laughed. "I just wanted to get you all to myself before the fireworks started," he kissed her temple. "I frankly don't know why my father is so strict… we have done terrible things and he had never been the wiser." She cuddled closer to him and he sadly smiled, red eyes looking away now, "I do often wonder why though…"

"Because you're just too perfect for me," she chided, pulled his face to her mouth again. "I deserve the eldest prince for my husband… we work perfect both on the battlefield… and in other activities".

"And I deserve the fairest young maiden of the court for my wife," he bopped her nose playfully. "Because she is the most beautiful… kind being alive…"

She stopped laughing and he looked back, seeing she was looking serious now, "We could do it you know…" the thirty year old looked down. "We've prolonged marriage this long… what with the wars… training… there has been no time to officially decide who would wed the princes of Ninjago you know," she leaned back, weight on her arm. "We could run away… decide for ourselves…"

The red eyed man looked away from her, considering it, "Yes but… we should wait… shouldn't we? Rumors have spread of more Serpentine and… maybe we should wait until my father grows weaker… he won't be able to hunt us down like he can now," he sighed. "I love you so much my Misako".

"And I love you…" she felt his arms close around her, "My forbidden love". She giggled a bit and felt him bop her head this time. "Oh I'm just being silly now, I know," she kissed his nose lovingly.

He then kissed the nape of her neck, making her blush brightly, squeaking, "Come now, it's not the first time I've sensually kissed you Misako…" he leaned more, forcing her to lean back more, "You know what we do when the maids are paid to look the other way…" he whispered in her ear.

"Stop that!" she swatted him away, looking around as if someone could hear them. "We shouldn't be talking about that out in the open! Even all the way up here!" she bit her lip. "If our fathers found out… oh dear gods… I would punished so severely…"

"And so would I but you don't see me so shaken up about such things," he kissed her again, laying down and cuddling her close, "If they found that out… then we would have to get married!" he laughed. "Oh just imagine if you were with child…"

"That is nothing to joke about!" she scolded him. "I would be murdered by my father on the spot if he found I was with your child… you forget he didn't want me around you when we were very young… why do you think that is!?"

"Ah yes, your scary father," he still was chuckling. "Come on… we always dreamed of marriage when the war ended officially… how many children do you want my dear?"

She sighed and decided to play the game with him, "I was ten, maybe more," she admitted to him, closing her eyes and smiling a little, "All perfect and beautiful".

"Bit much don't you think?" he asked her. She laughed, "I don't care how many… I would just be happy if we managed to have one…"

"I'm shocked we hadn't had one yet…" she mumbled, looking back.

His face reddened in embarrassment, "Come now, we haven't done it that much!" he frowned, "I wonder if you'll even be able to have children you know…"

"Do not joke like that! It would break my heart if I wasn't able to…" Misako closed her eyes and turned to face him, seeing in his eyes he was sorry for saying that. "I love you".

"Even though we're… _forbidden_?" he batted his eyes, playing along with her little dramatization.

"Shut up," she slapped his shoulder and pecked his cheek right when the first firework went off.

**So this one could be in the past in the universe of Black King and White Queen. But see? I promised that when I got a new idea I would post it! I figured, hey, I had this silly idea, and possibly no time to even write a new one shot over the course of the next week! Here you go, I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading! Have a great week!**

**~Mar**


	12. Touch

Intimacy didn't always come so easy to Garmadon. One look at his wife and he would shy away no matter how much clothing she wore. He was shy upon confessing his love for her when they were young and continued to be secretly shy to her years later.

Every touch of her skin made him feel alive. Their lips pressed together in simple, soft kisses made him feel warm and good again when he was depressed or frustrated. Her smaller hands stroking his cheek, their shoulders brushing as they sat or walked side by side, every touch felt amazing.

Even the not so soft touches, the smacks and slaps that brought him back to reality, the playful smacks and elbow ones that she gave him when he made her laugh when she was angry of preoccupied, head and nose bops when they would cuddle or share pillows during the night, he loved all of it.

He hated it when she would turn around and tickle him mercilessly, until everything hurt and he was close to passing out. He would take it all; that was how much he loved her, and some days he was afraid she could never know just how much he adored her.

No one could understand how this woman made him feel; how special of a place he held in his heart for her. He would slay an army for her, he would fight every villain he knew of for her, and he would accept she would be at his side, fighting that fight right there with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Garmadon perked up and looked over at his wife, curled up next to him on their couch, slowly closing a book as she looked at him. She set it down on the end table and removed her glasses as well.

He let a small smile slip on his older features and looked her down; up, "Mm, nothing…" he looked up for a short moment, glancing back to see her reaction to that.

She gave a closed mouth laugh; reaching over to grab his chin, "Doesn't look like your thinking of nothing to me…" she raised an eyebrow, noticing he looked a bit happier when she touched him. She smiled a bit more as well seeing that.

"You got me…" he lounged back against the back of the couch, "I was just thinking of doing this…" he leaned over quickly her till her head was resting on the armrest, careful not to put all of his weight on her, lips moving against one another's slowly. He could feel her cheeks heating up as she blushed, seeing he was being forward.

"That was nice…" she looked up at his dark blue eyes that always had the appearance of purple to her, the eyes she always remember as the ones who watched her, made sure she was safe. "Let's do it again," she held her hands to his face when he pulled her up, the two pressing their mouths against one another's again.

**Eh, a shorty, but then again, I did say they'd be short stories lol. IDK I'm gray romantic and I like to think Garmadon could be that way too with Misako, or maybe demiromantic, I'm not sure what I would headcanon for a romantic orientation. ****secretly makes lots of headcanons about garmadon that i relate to and makes it like i can write him so realistically but no one secretly knows i channal most of my emotions through him oops**

**In other news... uuuh, nah that's it I think... make sure to vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't, I did make a new one ;)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Mar**


	13. Book

**Kay before you start... this one... well it started as something not as ridiculous but I kept the silly one I came up with. I mean, this is rated T... I hope you enjoy it none the less...**

Garmadon looked over his shoulder. The light was still up in the bedroom and he frowned. "Hey… mind actually going to bed and shutting the light off?" he saw his Wife, sitting up against her pillows with a book in her hand.

She looked over at him and shrugged, clicking the lamp off. He thought he could sleep but then heard another click, "Misako!" he saw she had a little flashlight now. He grabbed the book from her and held it so she couldn't reach.

"Garmadon!" the lighter brunette pouted, trying to reach over his shoulder urgently. "Come on! Give me it back! I'll put it away if you wanna sleep!" He frowned at her reaction to the taking of the book; he wondered why she wanted it back so badly.

"What the hell are you reading anyways that you just gotta finish tonight!?" he turned the lights back on and stared at the table of contents that had accidentally flipped to. "I…" Misako managed to snatch it back, face bright red with embarrassment. "A hundred and one positions in bed?!" he blurted out the title, staring at her with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh I thought you were reading some dumb romance novel! Not… not this kind of thing! Oh my gosh there are even pictures…"

He had grabbed it again when she wasn't expecting it.

"Garmadon give that back to me now! It's not even mine! Rose lent it to me!" she panicked but he continued to hold her away as he looked at the page she was on. "GARMADON!" she screamed at him angrily, feeling even more embarrassed.

He glanced back at her and then the book again, "So you were gonna try this one on me were you?" she stopped pushing against his arm. "You really do have a dirty little mind when it comes down to it… don't you Mimi?" he smirked. "Nice to see you keep thinking up ways to keep it fresh".

"Shut up!" she smacked him upside his face the moment he let his guard down. "I'll Spinjitsu you into a wall if you dare say another word! Especially to anyone else we know! I didn't ask her for it! She forced it on me I swear!"

"Then how come you seemed so eager to get reading on it… and right before bed? Hmm?" he pinched her cheek, "You are one sexy little minx aren't you?"

She growled more like a lion but it didn't exactly scare him. "I want to break your neck more than I want to do anything like _that _with you right now…" she puffed.

He was quiet for another moment and chuckled, "You can just dominate me if you want to so badly though… I wanna see if you can pull of this one you were looking at, I mean… you are so tiny…" he laughed a bit more at his wife's stunned reaction. "What? I'm game".

Misako shook her head more, "Oh my gosh my parents were right, I never should have married you, you're such a… I don't even have a word for it you're so ridiculous in every way possible," she snatched the book and hit him over the head with it. "And I'm not tiny! I'm average!" she added.

"Well when you're six foot two with a wife who's five foot one-"

"AND A HALF!" she pointed. "But people consider me five foot two though".

"Right…" he dryly said, "And when you have a wife who's… five foot two… you have every right to call her tiny". He grabbed her chin, still holding his cheeky smirk. "I'm truly impressed with you though bunny… you sure you don't want to have any fun tonight? It's not like we have work tomorrow or anything," he bopped her nose playfully.

She narrowed her eyes even more and scooched back to her side of the bed, pulling the blanket practically over her head, shoving the book in the night table drawer, still looking upset at his behavior right now.

"So would that be a no on actually trying some of the stuff in there? Because… I was gonna suggest doing you tonight anyways…" he seemed a bit disappointed now, especially when she wasn't responding, "I don't understand women! Why did Rose give you that then!?"

The woman looked back over her shoulder, green eyes cold and hard now, "Oh… you want me to try it!? You really want bang!? Then fine!" she moved back over to the middle of the bed, grabbing at his shoulders. "I'll lead".

"_Hehehe, so reverse psychology really does work!" _The brunette man suddenly felt a lot smarter. _"Thank you Kasai…"_

**Take me to the dumpster where I belong. I'll be sitting in a giant garbage bag on the curb waiting to be picked up in the morning. **

**Hahahaha... this one could have gone a totally different route... but noooo, I had to go this one... I honestly cannot comprehend how people can hate this ship and think it could not be entertaining af to read/write about. I just love expanding on their personalities and stuff *w***

**Anyways, thanks a bunch for reading! I appreciate all your comments and faves and follows! I hope you have a great day!**

**~Mar**


	14. Angel

He closed his eyes, accepted his fate in an afterlife… if he even would be accepted into one… or if his soul and spirit were to just be destroyed altogether. The cursed realm was coming to an end from the look of things around him. He never counted how long he was in there, for all he knew an eternity had gone by for this rotting demon to decompose in the murky waters off the coast where Stiix was built.

He felt the cuffs that restrained his wrists free from him and he suddenly felt warm, feeling a pair of arms hug him. He looked down and frowned. Everything was white and gold; it wasn't disgusting and putrid like that of the cursed realm.

"Welcome home Garmadon…"

He knew that voice. How could he not? He spent over forty years listening to it scold him when necessary and sing to him and love him all his days. "Misako…" he pulled back and stared at her eyes which squinted when she laughed at his reaction. "I… how long…?"

"I haven't counted… but not as long as you would think my dear… it has felt like an eternity though…" she answered him quietly but happily nonetheless. "I waited…"

"… what… I…" he looked around them. "You… you…?"

"It's okay…" she pressed a finger to his lips, "it was peaceful parting I promise you… and don't worry… Lloyd is just fine… Nya is a master, Kai found Skylar again… Cole and Jay and Zane are all as fine as they ever could be… Ronin's a part of the family… and your brother retired at last… and now I can be here for you… it's been ten years to answer your first question more accurately… well… ten I mean since… I came here…"

"Still too young for you…" he felt like crying again. "Why!?"

She shrugged a little bit, "I… just got tired…" she looked away from him. "I don't know what happened really… things got better… but… I wasn't as happy as I could have been I think… I'm sorry if you're upset…" she started to turn back to him.

"Damn right I am!" he hugged her as tightly as he possibly could. Her haired was soft and fluffy like he remembered it being. He kissed the side of her head and her temple and cheek over and over again, "Oh Misako…" he buried his face in her hair, "My… heh heh… well… you really are an angel now I guess…" he pulled away, looking at his bride, dressed in what looked to be a pale green color as she wiped his eyes with the sleeve of the dress.

"There should be no tears here… we're together… aren't we?" she gently told him. "Come on now…" she held his hands, "we are among the spirits of the masters of elements… I know you are ashamed of yourself and what you think you are… but you are welcomed…"

"No… no Misako I can't face any of them…" he shook his head. "Kas and Namiko? Rose? I… I aided in their deaths in some way… Chen started that war when I could have stopped it and so many of the other masters died because of…"

"And you died a legend… a hero… accept it… you belong here with all of us… not in some hell… you spent enough time down there in the Underworld… it's time you stop wanting the worse possible punishment for yourself," she glanced down. "For me?" she asked. She looked so different without her glasses.

He followed her, "What purpose do we even serve here? Does anyone serve?" he asked.

"Every spirit of an elemental master is assigned a part to play by… well… your father…" she slowly told him. She could hear him give a depressed sigh, thinking it would be something bad for him, "I already spoke with him when I came here… I wanted to wait for you before receiving anything… so… We are the spirits of Yin and Yang… the embodiment of opposites, partnership… and as he put it…well… love…"

He looked surprised by that. She hugged him again, laughing more. "And the best part…" he could see her eyes getting misty, "We are to never be separated ever again…"

She looked back when he had grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. She could read heartache all over her husband's face as he cupped hers. He waited an eternity and yet he still didn't believe she was right before, able to be touched and be loved. Without anymore hesitation they kissed like they only fell in love yesterday, harder than when he had returned from the shadows.

"Misako…" he caressed her cheek as they had collapsed and continued to lay in the clouds the spirits walked on before sealing their lips together and resealing them again and again.

She waited for _him_.

She loved _him._

He couldn't have been more at peace.

**Wow one that would have 'lined up with canon' i was stuck, i thought of being together after death. Don't judge me. I don't regret anything. This probably is not something that happens in Ninjago but I don't care, just accept how cute they would be together like little angels. Thanks for reading this (though it's not a fave I've written but after sitting on this one for a week, this was as good as it was gonna get). Next prompt has newly evil Garmadon in it. BYE! *dances away***


	15. Demon

Eyes redder than blood, skin blacker than night, anyone in their right mind would run from a monster, a demon who walked in the darkest shadows of the world. Misako was considered to be one of these people with a "right" mind.

She was fascinated with all sorts of creatures and monsters though, it kind of came with the job of head historian at a museum, and what people didn't realize was she married one of these acclaimed monsters without realizing it at first.

Right now, she stood in the throne room of the Underworld, spying skeleton guards all around her, weapons in their hideous claws, red eyes that popped out of their skulls that made them look all the more menacing to any normal, average person. They were all staring at her though, secretly scared of the woman who helped to defeat them over and over again.

Misako was a ninja, and the one on the throne was like her at one point too.

"How did you even find a way down here? I told the guards to watch every human world entrance…" he asked her. "Why would you ever come here… be associated with somebody like me now!? If people found out I'm your husband…"

She looked back up at his glowing eyes. She knew they weren't red in the beginning, her memory was well enough to remember they were brighter, happier. It was hard to believe he was so different now in a matter of days since she saw him last.

"I… I had to know if what Wu said was true…" she found her voice to answer him. "You're my husband Garmadon, why would you ever think I wouldn't love you after I heard of this?" she managed to take a few steps forward but he slammed the staff her had into the ground.

"Don't you lie to me!" he pointed at her. "I want to know why you're really here… did Wu send you to finish what he couldn't!? Because he knew I wouldn't suspect my own wife!?" she remained silent, turning her head away with a frown.

"Daddy?" the dark lord's eyes widened when he heard the voice. "Why're you yellin at momma?" a smaller figure was peeking through the main doors to the throne room. Garmadon had stopped talking altogether.

"I…" he stared at his son. He wasn't behaving any differently towards him at all, he was still known as daddy to the four year old. "Lloyd…"

Misako held Lloyd's tiny hand when he came more inside, hugging her leg with his other arm, "Why he yellin momma?" he looked at her. "Is he 'fraid of us?" he looked back to the man on the throne who was practically stunned. His son thought he was afraid of them? It wasn't the other way around?

"No… he's not really afraid of us…" she whispered. "Shh now Lloyd…" she released his hand and walked up the steps to him. He quickly stood up as well. "Do you believe me now I came to make peace?"

"I… I'm a monster though," he voice cracked. "Everyone will think it too… once Wu tells them…"

"Garmadon… you're a man… a man that I married… knowing that one day… this could be an outcome for our lives…" she held a hand over his heart. "Just remember… I still chose you…" she moved the hand to his cheek, "I will take the… the monster any day… I'll take it because no matter what… I know he won't ever forget me… because he had a good heart deep down…"

"Stay with me…" their foreheads were touching, mouths inches apart. "I beg you… please… please stay with me… forever and ever… like what you promised… like what we promised each other…"

"You know I can't keep Lloyd down here…" she whispered back, voice wavering because that was all she wanted, to fulfill that. "I will help you though… I promise I will never stop… day or night… you will see the light again… I will see to it that the day will come…"

Now their noses were touch, mouths still centimeters apart. "I know you will…" he gripped her smaller body tighter, trying to control himself. "One night… that is all I ask of you then… please…" he changed the request.

"I think that is doable…" she softly said with a smile. "Very doable…" they kissed one another.

It was quickly interrupted though by their small son, "Sleep over with daddy?" he quickly ran over into the arms of his father who hugged him tightly, picking him up and stroking his softer, light hair. He started to laugh when he kissed him.

Lloyd had fallen asleep quickly however despite being excited, curled up at the end of the bed where the father laid with him until he fell asleep, not waking up for the life of him. The next room over the parents sat so they made sure to not wake him up.

"He won't remember me... how I was supposed to be… will he?" She kept silent. "He'll always know… he'll always think I'm this… the cursed demon king of the Underworld… Lord Garmadon…" he clenched his fists. "I wanted to do good… I tried and tried… and the only stories he'll hear of my days as a ninja will be terrible… I hurt people more than I saved them… I… I even killed a member of our own team…"

"That wasn't your fault Garmadon! That was almost five years ago! I thought you had let it go..." she squeezed his hand.

"Spell or not I brutally stabbed her…" he mumbled. "I just know Wu will start telling those types of stories to Lloyd… it's… it's not fair…"

Misako was on edge of the bed, look at her bare feet, hands gripping the blanket, this was too much for her to handle. "He will love you unconditionally though… I can promise that… I won't let Wu bad mouth you unjustly to your son…"

"Look me in the eye… would you defend me to everybody? To my own brother I attempted to kill?" he looked right at her. "Could you really do that?"

She just closed her eyes, turning her face to rest against his arm, hands around his waist. He let out a sigh and did the same. "You wanted one night…" she whispered. "I don't care what you look like… I don't care what you claim you are… I love you," her eyes welled up. "And I don't want this night to be wasted talking about this…"

He felt a bit guilty, seeing her watery eyes as she tried to carry on the conversation, reassuring him of everything when it should have been the other way around. He then sighed, hugging her close to his bigger body, feeling her warm, exposed skin. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"No… I… I understand what you're saying… why you're saying it… I'm… I'm scared just like you…" her voice was shaking now as she admitted to it. "I don't want things to change… this is… just so surreal… it's actually happening…" she laughed tiredly, trying to wipe her eyes that were spilling tears faster than she could keep up.

He laughed quietly now, "How can you be so loyal? It's humanly impossible…"

"It's not that hard when you're married to the only person you've literally spent your whole life with…" she grabbed his hand tightly, "what happened to the unstoppable team?"

"Fate… reality…" He squeezed her hand back tighter, kissing her forehead. He was a monster, but at least he was loved.

**Monster... demon... who cares what wording I use... this one was hard tbh... but the next one will be fun because it's "crossover"... as you may or may not know... I have a Steven Universe crossover I'm working on as well... and the short will be Misako meeting Garmadon and their first time doing fusion. (Misako's a half Emerald, half human which is how she was able to live after having Lloyd, Garmadon's from Home World with Wu)**

**sooooo... hope you thought that was cute... more in store for all of you soon OwO thank you for reading! See ya later!**

**~Mar**


	16. Crossover

The young woman with the emerald gem on her forehead clapped her hands after witnessing what she had just seen. The two Home World gems bowed a bit to her, as if displaying a simple little magic trick. "And all gems can fuse like that to create new ones that look and act different?"

"Exactly," the lighter, yellow green gem answered politely. "You may be a half human… but I would love to see if you could as well…" he sat next to her, shoulders brushing a bit on purpose. "Besides, you're an emerald so it should be natural Emerald! Right Onyx?" he looked to the taller gem.

"Meh… whatever…" he looked away from his partner. "And she has a name you know… she's not like us where you can just call her by the type of gem she has… humans give each other names when they're born… for someone so interested in earth matters… you keep forgetting that one…"

Beryl blushed and looked back to the brunette girl, "Uh… yes… sorry Misako… it's just so different after living on a whole 'nother world…"

"Oh it's okay, really," Misako quickly tried to brush it off. "I don't mind it at all, it's so different actually meeting people like my mom… ya know… since I never met any other gems in my whole life… even my own mom!" she awkwardly laughed.

"She's lying… just call her Misako…" Onyx walked away for a bit after bluntly stating that.

Beryl stood up, offering his hand, "I can teach you fusion! It's pretty easy; I wonder what gem we'll be together…"

Misako bit her lip, stifling her giggling, "Onyx said that fusion was very important to gems… seems like you just wanna show off some magic tricks to me…" she smirked knowingly, it was rather cute to see him trip over his words.

"Onyx may be older than me but he's the immature one I will have you know," the blonde one told her with a pout.

Misako stood up anyways, still laughing. "Now you said gems have to move in sync to a rhythm…?" she took his hand, attempting to follow his steps as he led but nothing happened out of the ordinary. "Hmm… maybe it's because I'm part human?" she tried to reason, she seemed to have followed quite well.

Onyx came back over, laughing at seeing their attempt, "Wow… it's so strange… you can't even tell you two aren't in sync mentally at all brother?" he folded his arms, smirking even wider. "I wonder if you both will ever find a way to keep in tune…"

"If you think it's so easy why don't you try with her!?" Beryl snapped. "I'm sure you could join yourselves like master gems!"

"No thanks… I'm good… thanks for offering though," he looked to Misako who avoided his eyes, "I don't think it would work at all… I bet we'll even be less compatible like that…" he looked away from her as well.

Giving up, Beryl started to walk away, "I'm going to do study more earth life and minerals to send back to Sphene… you should too… then again… I seem to be carrying the weight of this mission… you just lounge around talking to humans…"

The green and deep purple gems sat next to one another awkwardly on the deck to her house, watching the lovely view of waves crashing on the beach. Misako turned back to the dark colored gem, "did you mean that?" she quietly asked, "About us being impossible to fuse?"

Onyx laughed, grabbing her chin which surprised her, "Who knows… I'm sure you could do it someday though… I mean if you ever did make the decision on the offer to come back to Home World and be its ruler… your mother was a great one from what I heard… and that could be you too…"

She shook her head, "I wouldn't know the first thing about ruling a planet I'm only half of…" she looked at their hands, centimeters apart from the other. "But… I would… maybe… reconsider… if you'd… well… say you'd help me…" he looked at her, confused, "on earth… we call it getting married… there are rings we wear and… there's a pretty ceremony… everyone gets all dressed up and stuff… and you promise to love the other with all your heart… forever…"

"You mean you go through a whole ceremony just to say that you are partners?" Onyx blinked, "Seems like an awful amount of trouble when you can just fuse and be done… oh humans can't fuse can they?" he just remembered. Misako laughed loudly, "I am not accustomed to humans after five years of being here!"

"And you showed me a lot since…" she moved closer, her laughter dying down, "like the time you took me to the Emerald Springs… where my gem began to glow…" their faces grew closer, "And I found out the weapon I could pull from my gem was a scythe… or that I had a power to read the minds of others and to see hidden things no one else could…"

"Emeralds are the smart ones… that's why they make such great and generous leaders…" Onyx quietly agreed, noses touching. "Mmm… Misako?"

"Yes…?" she swallowed.

"I would love to go through the human ritual of marriage with you…" he felt her hand touch his, she could see the string blush that spread across his face when she did that, giggling a bit at the reaction, "I'm sorry…" he quickly got up but she jumped to her feet as well, grabbing his arm which stopped him again.

"I love you Onyx…" she hugged him tightly. "I'll go back with you… I promise…" she smiled.

He started to smile again too and picked her up from around her waist and spun around with her in his arms. As they did, their started to glow white and the two figures joined. When the opened their eyes, they were stunned, looking into the window, covering their mouth.

"We… we're… I'm… but… I'm you… and you're… me?" the tall gem seemed to be having an existential crisis.

"A perfect fusion…" the gem turned around and saw Beryl with a sad smile on his pale face. "Two arms, two legs… two eyes… the only way you can tell you could be a fusion is the fact you have two gems, one over each eye… welcome to the world Moonstone… twenty five percent human… seventy five percent gem… born on earth…"

"Moonstone…" the new fusion looked back and smiled, hugging themselves tightly. "A perfect fusion! We… I don't believe this… I thought it was impossible for there to ever be one! Spehen said it was legend!"

"Looks like you're getting the speech pattern going good as well… most gems don't do so well when they've fused with another for the first time…" Beryl felt his heart clench seeing the pale purple skinned gem with the long, silvery hair admire themselves in the window. "And congratulations on the plans for the marriage ritual-"

"You heard?!" Moonstone looked back to Beryl before glowing again, falling apart, back to Onyx and Emerald who looked dazed, staring with wide eyes at their friend.

Beryl just chuckled and walked away again, "Next step would be to hold yourself in sync longer than that… if you were in battle your gems would be cracked… or worse… congratulations for real though… I always suspected you both would be a good match… from the moment I saw you two in the springs… it only took you six years…"

The two turned back to one another, smiling, resting the gems on their foreheads against each others, happily laughing together.

**Another one more on the silly side... a Steven Universe crossover. Misako was the daughter of a runaway ruler who was hunted. Like what Rose did with Steven, she passed her gem to her daughter after mating with a human and resulted in Misako being half human. Another reason I did this was to get around the loophole for Lloyd's birth. She's still half organic and therefore is able to naturally have kids without dying.**

**Onyx is Garmadon and Beryl is Wu. I someday plan to post a Crystal Gem AU of Ninjago... it would be rather short though... **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you found it cute/funny :3**

**~Mar**


	17. Glasses

"Go away Garmadon…"

"Not until you come on out!"

"Nu-huh! No way!"

"You're being stupid… how bad can it be?"

"You'll laugh…"

"I promise I won't… you're just being stupid now about this! It's not a big deal!"

A muffled groan and the twelve year old opened the door to her room, a deep frown on her face. "I look stupid!" she growled, readjusting the thick brown frames on her nose. "I hate this!" she walked away from the door.

"But you look fine!" her best friend, came inside her room, seeing she was looking in the mirror again, the other day she had received the most horrible news any twelve year old would hate to hear: You need glasses. "They look fine on you… really!"

"Ninja don't wear glasses _Garmadon_!" she shouted back at him. "My mom said if I break these I'll be grounded for life because she knows we play rough and stuff at your house! How can I move around and fight with you and Wu if I have to wear these stupid things all the time without breaking them!"

"Well you won't hit anything unless you can see you know!" he tried to reason with her. "You won't break them, I'm sure…"

"I will… maybe I should just stop coming over to play… my mom thinks we play too rough as it is…" she fell back on her bed, sighing before sitting up again, "The moment I try Spinjitsu these will come flying off and shatter…"

The friend sat down on her bed with her, not happy she was so upset about something as trivial as eyewear. He took off her glasses suddenly without warning. "HEY! You'll break them! Come on!" Misako turned around and tried to grab him.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" he shouted, grabbing something to tie to the ends. "Here… now they'll be like goggles and they won't go flying when we fight!"

The girl raised an eyebrow and took them from him again. "You really think I won't break them? What if I fall and they break if I hit the ground?"

"Then I'll make sure that when I defeat you, you'll land on your back instead," the dark haired boy smirked wide. Finally his friend also smiled back, punching him in the shoulder hard. "Ow!"

"Like you'll send me falling on my back! That's a good one!"

Garmadon wrinkled his nose at his cockiness being flung back at him by her. "Well… maybe we'll just decide that when you come over tomorrow to play with us! I bet you can't handle both Wu AND me coming at you!"

"Maybe," Misako slid off the bed and looked back, "Now come on… let's do something else until dinner…"

Garmadon smirked wider, "hey… your mom made brownies… let's steal some before dinner!" the two raced down the stairs to hopefully sneak some away without Misako's mother ever knowing about it. Leave it to Garmadon to help put her in a good mood.

**Every child's nightmare... GLASSES! *dramatic piano music plays* thought this would be cute one... **

**I know this one was a serious shorty, but hope you liked it XD thanks for reading guys! :3**

**~Mar**


	18. Injury

"Dammit! Hold still!" Misako growled angrily at her boyfriend. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip hard. "I'm almost done…" she sounded gentler now after her outburst. "I know it hurts… but now that the fight is over… I wanted to clean this properly… I don't want something worse to happen because I didn't do a good job…"

"I know…" he winced again, feeling the fresh sting of disinfectant being applied. "Think I'll be able to walk again?" he asked, looking up at her green eyes which quickly looked back down at what she was doing. "I will…? Right?"

"I hope you would…" she swallowed. "For now… you gotta use the cane… I'm really sorry…" Misako lowered her head. "I know you only got hurt because of… well…" she remembered watching those two idiots she called family come crashing to the ground from the rooftops of Jumanokai.

Without warning he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her forward so she was on his lap. Her cheeks reddened a bit when he pulled that sudden move on her. "You're hurt too… are you sure you're okay?" she nodded a bit and he looked down at her scared thigh.

"Namiko and Ed got all of the metal out… I'm fine… it just hurts a bit… but I'm going to be fine," she nodded more, trying to reassure him.

"Still… I want to help make you feel better too…" he nuzzled the side of her face before leaning forward, pushing her till she was on her back before smirking wider, kissing her thighs, careful not to press hard where the bandage was on her.

"I think it's working…" she laughed a bit, leaning back up to meet his mouth again. "Come on… you should be getting rest… I'm all done with you…" she looked back, they were sitting on the deck of the monastery, alone as of right now, but that could quickly change. "Besides… I think we need some… privacy…"

Misako got to her feet first, helping the taller one get up before handing him the cane to help him keep balance on the much weaker knee. Even walking through the monastery, she still kept a hand on him until he reached his bed, flopping down in it, not realizing just how tired he really was, even days after the events.

She sat on the bed, stretching her legs out when he turned on his back; caressing the side of the face that was scraped up and took his marked up hands, that was hard for sure, putting two stitches in his cheek, "I'm so happy you're back…" she sniffed, kissing his temple.

"The feeling's mutual…" he chuckled as they kissed several more times, holding a gentle hand to her face. "I thought I would never get home soon enough…" he closed his eyes, feeling sleepy as she gently ran her fingers through his thick, dark brown hair. He had a pleasant smile on his face for the first time in a long while.

He hugged her small body when she pressed her lips against his, lying down on his chest, feeling the other's body heat the more their lips moved against each other's. They continued like this for several more minutes, until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore and the two injured ninja finally managed to get some real sleep after the long war.

**so, this takes place in "In Another World's" universe back when Garmadon was telling the girls about a backhanded thing he had to do during the war that got him injured. The next one is also in conjunction to this short. I'll most likely post it tomorrow. **

**thanks for reading :3 **

**~Mar**


	19. Healing

Misako walked past the bathroom slowly, it was days after the war finally ended. Wu was sulking away from his older brother and now future sister in-law. She felt bad but it was getting rather out of hand over the past couple of years. The two brothers got badly injured all because Wu was going to do something stupid, it was a shame he didn't even see it as almost getting speared in the chest, it was seen as Garmadon hogged his chance to save her.

She groaned a bit to herself, not even wanting a family issue like this, but to resolve Wu's tantrums it would require her to marry him, but she wasn't about to sacrifice her love for her boyfriend for the infatuation of the younger brother who she wasn't going to be happy with like she was now. She looked down at the bandage still around her thigh and sighed.

The young ninja then looked back to see the older sibling in the bath, still looking uncomfortable. She smiled a bit and walked in, sitting on the edge, grabbing a fist full of bubbles, wiping some off on his nose. He blew them away, smiling just a little bit.

"Wondered where you slipped off to… how's your leg…?"

"Lousy…" he sunk into the water until just his eyes up were exposed. "Everything hurts…" he came back up.

Misako looked down, smiling just a bit before pulling her shirt over her head and then removed her glasses, putting them on the edge of the sink. Garmadon blinked, watching her pull her pants off and removing her socks and then bra and underwear. Lastly she unwrapped the old bandages from her leg.

"I… what-?" he finally asked after she plopped into the warm water, shoulders up exposed amongst the bubbles and water. She kissed him before he could finish the stuttered question.

"Starting to feel better _now_?" she quietly asked him, rubbing his shoulders, kissing him again, this time he actually kissed her back.

"Yes…" he mumbled, cheeks reddening as he looked away from her, embarrassed by her loving gestures.

"We're going to get married I thought… Why are you so shy all of a sudden…?" she backed off a little, starting to blush too.

"I haven't seen you in almost two years…" he nuzzled the side of her face. "It's… almost strange for me to be home again…" he kissed her temple. "As it is I'm still readjusted to sleeping in a bed with someone else too… and… well… now there's the problem with my brother too… I wish you would have at least written about that…"

She grabbed him again, pressing their chests together, "I don't want to talk about him…" she quietly told him. He could see she was getting upset, sitting back on her knees. "Ow…" she hissed a bit, looking at the fresh, new scar on her own leg.

"Come on…" he moved over so she could sit on her bottom, next to him, instead. "You gotta be careful too you know… it might not be as bad as mine… but it's still bad enough…"

"I know..." Misako nodded slowly, hugging him and resting her head on his chest. "Promise me you won't get hurt like this again?"

Garmadon smiled a bit, "Of course I promise… speaking of which… my father spoke with me last night… he's going to train me to take his place here… as soon as I'm better of course… hopefully… if I ever am able to walk right again…"

"You'll be just fine…" his girlfriend smiled, kissing him again. "I promise you'll be able to walk again on your own".

"I really do hope you're right about that…" he looked at his knee, sticking it out of the water; there was an ugly hole still where the arrow had been shot through. "Because this thing is ugly as hell…"

Misako moved her still dry hair from her eyes, "Hey… do… you even want to stay here and take his place? Is that really what you want for us? I thought… when we were kids we always talked about doing… _something_…"

"I don't know what I want… I always wanted to get out of here… maybe help you with your work… live in the city… I wouldn't mind traveling around too… it would be fun… spendingevery day going on a new adventures…" They looked at one another and he sighed, knowing what was going to end up happening anyways. "You should at least get to… I won't be able to go anywhere and do anything like that soon…"

"Dummy…" he looked up and she bopped her forehead against his. "I'm staying here with you… no matter what… you got into this mess because of me being captured with the other masters… I'm going to stay here with you and help… even if that means _I _won't get to travel… I may even quit… I don't know…"

"Please don't do that for me…" he pushed his forehead against hers. "It wouldn't be fair…"

"If we're getting married… you should know it should be normal for the two in question would stay together… which is the whole reason _why_ they were getting married in the first place," she opened one eye to look at him. "If you can't run around and fight baddies like what we used to… and here I am running all over creation… is that fair? Do you think I would still be having fun!?"

He was silent still.

She smiled just a bit, "I won't be able to if I want to have a family too… what are you gonna do, stuck home with a bunch of babies while I'm never around? Is that fair in your mind?"

Every time she remotely brought up this topic of having kids he'd blush. She was forward with such thoughts but he was still quiet about it. "I guess… you're right…"

She then caught him off guard with another, longer kiss. "You know I always am…"

**Kind of the second half to the last one I posted. Again, in the "In Another World" AU in which foreshadowing that they would live at the monastery together, taking his dad's place and minding after Wu.**

**Thanks for reading! Look at that, I'm almost 1/5 done with this set! The next one is genderbend... that should be a fun one...**

**~Mar**


	20. Genderbend

Clouse leaned over the desk, one eye twitching as he tried to concentrate on what he was reading. "Do you two mind?!" he quickly looked over his shoulder to find his roommate lounging on the couch, his girlfriend lying across his chest, loudly making out with one another.

They continued to ignore his complaining though, even grinding a bit, engrossed with one another passionately. The shorter teenager stood up, looking to his spell book and smirked, grabbing it, flipping a few pages until he found one that would be his choice. "I bet you won't be making out after I do this to you…" he took a few steps back, reading the spell.

A purply black burst hit, making the couple shout in surprise. Once the hazy smoke cleared, they were flopped back on the floor. "Ugh… what was that…?" Misako groaned but stopped, holding a hand to her throat. "Wait… what?"

"Oh my gosh, I have boobs?!" She looked over to her boyfriend before noticing she was completely flat chested. "What the hell just happened?! Oh my gosh my voice!" He cried before looking at his girlfriend, "Oh my gosh and you're a boy!"

It seemed he was the one freaking out the most. His brown hair was a little bit longer, more femininely cut, his chest now filling out the whole front of the sweatshirt and his jeans were a bit baggy around his legs. He still had his bigger build but with girly curves everywhere.

Suddenly he shut his mouth, looking around the room, clenching his teeth before closing his eyes, "CLOOOOOOOUSE!" he shouted as loud as he could. The next thing he heard a loud, yet stifled laugh from the next room. "I'm gonna kill him!" he got to his feet. "I'M COMING FOR YOU YOU CREEP!"

"NO! WAIT! Garmadon!" Misako grabbed his ankle, trying to stop him; though she was stronger, he was too angry and quite determined to ring his roommate by his scrawny neck.

"It's temporary I swear! GARMADON! IT'S GONNA WEAR OUT IN LIKE AN HOUR I PROMISE! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" she heard Clouse scream next, knowing he was about to be murdered.

Peeking into the room, she saw Clouse was dropped, coughing. "Let's see how you like it then!" Garmadon growled, picking up the spell book, casting the same spell on him now. "Now if you excuse me…" he dropped the book, folding his arms, "I'm gonna go make out with my girlfriend again! And this time I'll make it loud and sexual!"

Clouse seemed to slink back into the room, afraid of the much bigger man he enraged.

"Ugh… I feel so… weird…" Garmadon flopped back on the couch, Misako lying across him again, trying to get comfortable with their new bodies. She was still so much smaller still even with a masculine build.

She quietly laughed, "You're beautiful sweetie," she purred, nosing up to him when he looked away, blushing. "More pretty than I could ever be…" she twirled her finger around a lock of his darker hair.

"Shut up, you're the most gorgeous woman in the world… no matter what kind of body you have…" he slipped his hands around her waist, missing her temporarily missing curves and girly figure. He groaned a little bit again, frustrated by this still.

"You flatter me…" Misako blushed a bit, looking at his lips. He noticed this and smirked, pulling their mouths together, both feeling all over the other's body for the next hour.

**Featuring Clouse lol. Talk about awkward lol So this is kind of an Au where Garmadon and Clouse were flatmates and Misako was literally always over, being obnoxiously sexual.**

**But uh, to answer some anons here, the last two stories, the injury thing during the Serpentine War were apart of the AU "In Another World". Chapter 23 is the flashback that all of that happened. I didn't just make it up out of nowhere, it was stemming from that story. I thought I stated that. **

**And the Skyrim question... well; I have never played Skyrim/Elder Scrolls, but I knew people who did and talked a bit about it to me, telling me about that one joke in particular. But yes, when I decided to give Garmadon an injury, I chose taking an arrow to the knee because of Skyrim :) **

**Sooo... yea, that's about it. I hope you found it amusing... poor Clouse... he just wants peace and quiet and Garmadon's affection... my poor child... **

**Thank you for reading! :D **

**~Mar**


	21. Song

Garmadon sat stiffly next to his wife, his son and the ninja were all talking and having a wonderful at this huge party that was thrown for Lloyd in celebration of saving the city as well as the whole country for that matter. He not only was strange to be liked somewhat again, but this was kind of all his fault because he trusted the Overlord, on hindsight, if he didn't, then maybe he never would have looked like this again.

The teenagers finally were lost in the crowd talking with people or dancing on the floor in the middle of the room, seeing Darreth brag about himself to others, still wearing that ridiculous helmet he received from the Overlord, and eventually Wu got up as well with Zane's father, Julien; this meant he was left alone with his wife for now.

She had been so nice to him the past few days, always right there with her comforting smile and hugs when he couldn't sleep or was around the others, knowing about the guilt he must have had been building up inside. He kind of felt bad because she was always doing that, years ago she was soothing the venom and now it was the same thing just with guilt filled nightmares.

He just wanted to go home and sleep in all honesty, he was only here for Lloyd and because Misako nudged him to be social again, thinking it could help recuperating from everything, but it seemed she started realizing it may had been a bit much for him.

Lloyd looked over from across the huge ballroom, seeing his father leaning on his elbow, looking at his mother who had her back turned, talking with Wu who came back over for a minute it seemed. He could make out his expression, tired and kind of sad. He meandered over to the DJ, looking at the records of music he had in boxes behind him.

_"Come on he has to have some older stuff…" _he thought to himself after seeing all the newer covers, _"Anything…"_ he stopped at one record, pulling it out and smiling, _"I remember mom talked about this album… she said it was hers and dad's favorite…"_ he looked at the album art, graffiti of girl and boy in black in white kissing against an orangy brick wall. _"Twenty First Century Breakdown huh?" _he turned it over to look at the track listings.

"Hey…" he tapped the guy's shoulder, handing him the album, "Can you uh… play track seven?" He looked back over to the table where his parents were, biting his lip, "Kind of important…"

"Yea sure… I was looking for a slower song to play next anyways," he happily took the CD from Lloyd who quickly got lost in the crowd again, making sure his dad wouldn't catch on yet about what he was doing. "I hope this works…" he kept his eyes on them.

The lights dimmed just a bit when the opening piano music of the song started.

_I text a postcard sent to you; did it go through? Sending all my love to you…_

Misako stopped talking right away, looking up at the speakers, surprised at what was playing, she glanced at her husband, blushing a bit, "I… this was my favorite song…"

_You are the moonlight of my life, every night, giving all my love to you…_

"I… I remember…" he mumbled, pulling on the cuff of his jacket. He looked back up to her bright green eyes before looking up at the ceiling tiredly. He didn't know what to do suddenly; he looked back to her though when he felt her hand touch his.

The next thing he knew he was standing up with her, slowly walking away, holding her hand a bit tighter. Lloyd just smirked like an idiot, "Hahaha, yes! Way to go dad!" he whispered.

_With every breath that I am worth here on earth, sending all my love to you…_

She was so much shorter than he was, even in the three inch heels, but she was able to rest her head against his chest, smiling softly. "I can't believe this just started playing… what were the odds?" she quietly asked.

Garmadon was looking across the room after picking out his son from the crowd who was smirking like an idiot, "I think I know why…" he smiled a bit more but didn't dare say anything else to her. He hugged her small body tightly.

_So if you dare to second guess, you can rest, assured that all my love's for you…_

"I love you Garmadon…" she quietly said, "Thanks for coming tonight… I'm sorry I pushed you though…"

"And let you dance to our song with my brother? Not a chance…" he responded, earning a light punch to his side from his much smaller wife. He managed to laugh a bit, knowing he deserved that.

"Like I would dare to do that when I would have you sitting at home…" she looked up. She laughed a bit as well when he picked her up so they could see eye to eye. They seemed to forget that there were a few hundred other people around them, some starting to watch the older pair, especially after he picked her up.

_My beating heart belongs to you… I walked for miles till I found you…_

"I'm sorry for everything…" he finally said, "I still love you so much…" She rested her head on his shoulder while his arms were firmly around her waist, not daring to ever release again. "I will never leave you again… I promise…"

"Don't worry, I trust you," she laughed, kissing his cheek.

_I'm here to honor you; if I lose everything in the fire… did I ever make it through?_

The music started dying out and the nice, mellow lights were being turned back up but they just stood there, staring at one another for another minute before she leaned her face forward, kissing him despite louder music starting to blare.

**Okay so my friend and I have this headcanon that the music that we like (Green Day, Twenty One Pilots, My Chemical Romance, etc) were all the oldies music from when G and Misako were teens. 21st Century Breakdown is one of our favorite Green Day albums and Last Night on Earth is one of our favorite songs... it's actually his ringtone for me... **

**So I only put in a line here and there from the actual song. It's kind of short but it's a fabulous song, I love how mellow it is and this would so be their song...**

**So that's about it. I hope you enjoyed this fluff piece owo Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	22. Tickle

Misako threw down her cards, "Full house," she yawned, lounging back on the couch while scratching her head. "Are we done now? Because I think I cleaned you out…" she stretched her arms over her head, looking down at her husband who was now broke thanks to her.

"One more! Come on!" He tried to coax but she wasn't having any of that.

"This is fun and all sweetie, but I have laundry to do you know…" she stood up, "clean up the cards and stuff and I don't know, order take out or something, I'm starving and I don't have anything to make…" the nineteen year old yawned again. "Here; you're allowance for the month!" she dropped a twenty that she just won from him with a wide smirk.

Garmadon frowned deeply, glaring up at her smirk. "Fine… you think you're so smart… beating me like that…" he growled, getting up to grab the phone when he looked over his shoulder at the green eyed girl that was his wife. He started smirking himself, silently walking up behind and wrapping both arms around her waist, picking her up, tickling her.

She practically screamed when he started doing this, kicking her legs uncontrollably, hands trying to smack his away from her abdomen but he kept it up. "GARMADON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP IT!" her eyes started watering from laughter, choking on her breath as well.

He dumped her on the couch, sitting on top of her small body, tickling her even more, this time also aiming for her neck and armpits, everywhere he knew she could be tickled. "Consider this payback for beating me so much!"

Through her laughing, she managed to get control of her hands and started doing the same to her husband, she knew _every_ weak spot he had thankfully and he started stopping as she attacked him next, "And how do you like you idiot?!" she laughed herself, getting him to lay back and be tortured.

"Okay! OKAY!" he screamed next, "YOU WIN! YOU WIN!"

She slowly stopped, falling forward to lie on top of his chest, both heavily breathing from the intense tickle fight that just randomly happened. "Don't do that ever again…"

"No promises…" He teasingly told her. She jerked her fingers into his side making him squirm a bit more, "Okay! Okay… not again…" he panted, happy when she removed her hand from his side. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," Misako happily responded. "Now go get the takeout menu so we can eat…"

**A shortie story this round with teenage G and M. She just wants to eat and do the damn laundry Garmadon, she ain't got time for you bullshit. You will never beat her, she is the queen and she shall slay you if you try to do something.**

**Okaaaay... aside from that; I'm done procrastinating with these shorts tbh... I might start busting out a few ever week now from the look of things... so yaaay for the shippers out there that are sailing this current submarine with me... **

**So thanks for reading, I hope you are having as much fun reading these as I am writing them... maybe I'll do a super fluffier story for the next one owo see ya later!**

**~Mar**


	23. Birth

"You should be laying down!" Misako looked up and away from what she was staring at; smiling when she saw it was her husband. "Come on… it's only been a couple of hours… aren't you tired anyways?" he stopped when he was at her side at last. She was unmoving though, just giving him a side glance, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Why do you always have to be so damn protective over literally nothing? I'll stand if I feel like it…" she casually threw back at him, turning towards the little crib. "I don't want to just lie around all day… you'd think you know me well enough." She earned a small jab from him, both smiling now.

"He's so beautiful Misako…" her husband breathed, staring at the newborn baby his wife had delivered only a couple of hours ago, peacefully asleep. He dreamed of this moment for nine months, now they were all here. "And he's all ours…"

Misako bent over to pick the infant up, pulling the light green blanket down a bit to see his face better a little. "He looks just like you from your baby pictures…" she commented, caressing the baby's soft, blonde hair, tilting her head a little, knowing he would look just like his father.

"Except he has your beautiful green eyes… and you were blonde as a baby too… weren't you?" he brushed his lips against her temple, giving her a soft kiss that made her smile and nod to answer his question. "My beautiful family…" he quietly said.

"Here…" his wife shifted her arms, prodding him with her elbow to take hold of their newborn son. "I don't think you've held him enough yet… here," she smiled wider upon seeing her husband sit on the edge of the bed, staring down endearingly at the child.

"He's so tiny…" she saw his dark eyes were watering over more when the sleepy baby grasped his finger, half awake, "my little Lloyd… we love you so much…" he kissed Lloyd's forehead lovingly.

Misako sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, hugging his arm and closing her eyes, feeling like falling asleep again suddenly. Garmadon looked down at her now, kissing her forehead as well which made her wake again. He nodded his head towards the head of the bed, telling her to sleep and she stuck her tongue out, lying down and getting comfortable again on her side.

He stood up once more, placing their sleeping baby down in his little crib and laid down next to his wife, hugging her close. "I love him so much Mimi…" he quietly said. "I'm so happy right now, you have no idea…"

She laughed a bit, kissing his cheek, "I love him too…" she snuggled closer until she could get warm enough, "And I love you too you idiot…" she yawned, dozing off again, laughing a bit when he tickled her side. "Haha… You're gonna be the best daddy ever I think…"

"And he's gonna have the best mommy ever I think…" he whispered back, glancing back over at the crib where their new baby was sleeping, kissing her nose before they both decided to drift off happily.

**Baby Lloyd for you all because I need to do something nice for you after the First Masters of Spinjitsu stuff haha... have fluff and don't hate me XD **

**Thanks for reading! See you later!**

**~Mar**


	24. Death

Misako sighed, looking out the window of the living room, seeing her friend in a not so unusual position, seated in the grass with his legs crossed, leaning against a gravestone, shaggy brown hair covering his eyes so no one could see what he looked like really.

"Why is he always out there anyways?" Kasai joined in watching the older boy with Namiko. "He's always moping around and looking like that… it's kind of weird he sits on that grave too…" he frowned more.

"Six years ago… when we were little… his mom died… and he always sits out there when he's sad or lonely… he says he feels like she's there, listening to him like she always did… and he does it a lot…" Misako quietly answered, looking down, "You lost your mom too when you were little, you should know better than to think he's weird because of that…"

"But I don't talk to my mom when she isn't there like that… you don't even think it's a little bit strange?" Kasai looked back at the girl with the glasses.

"No… he's lonely and you guys don't always express that you want to hang out or anything you know… ever think that might be part of the reason?" Misako got up and went outside, picking up a few of the pink blossoms from the ground along the way until she made her way to her friend. "Hi…"

"Hi…" he tired responded, looking up to reveal his eyes were bloodshot.

She dropped the pink flowers neatly on the grave and bowed before she took a seat next to him. "I miss her too you know… she was like my mother as well…" the fifteen year old hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. "You aren't alone in that aspect… I feel like I lost my mom too…"

He wiped his eye, sniffing, "But she was the one that cared about me, even when I got bit by that weird snake… my dad treated me even more different after that happened… she stayed the same though… it's not fair…"

"Life's never fair… my real parents are never around… I barely know them…" she put her hand down on the ground but it landed on top of his. They looked up at one another, cheeks pink. She almost pulled her hand away, but instead, held his tighter. "But you still have me… and I'm not gonna treat you differently either…"

"It still hurts though…"

"And one day you're gonna see her again…" she leaned against him now, closing her eyes. "But not yet… she wouldn't want you to die so soon… she'd… she'd want you to live a little I think…"

He wiped his nose on his sleeve, "easy for you to say…"

"No it's not… I was practically raised by her too, I can't even remember the day I met you… she took care of me even when I was a baby and my parents had to work and do things… she was your blood mom, I get it… but how much more important do you think she was to me? She cared for me when my real parents did even think twice… you mom told me she was going to try to adopt me when she got the chance…"

"Right… she would have too…" he tried to smile. "That would have been cool I guess… that way you would never ever have to go back to your house… and you could always be here…"

"Hey…" she spoke up. He looked back at her, "Come on… I was going to make tea… do… you want to join me?"

He looked down as if thinking it over, "Yea… sure… fine…" he mumbled, getting up with her, looking back at the tombstone before she pulled him away more.

**been a while since I did kid/teen gxm... soooo ya know... hear ya go...**

**thanks for reading guys, see ya later**

**~Mar**


	25. Tears

When she turned around to see just what her son was looking at off in the distance over her shoulder, she thought she was hallucinating from the adrenaline that was just going through her and the others from the battle, yet everyone else was staring as well. It couldn't be him. It was utterly impossible for him to survive such an ordeal like this. He fell. She saw it, they all saw it.

When he spoke, she froze more, a hand gripping the fabric over her chest. It was his voice; it was unmistakably his wonderful and calming voice she remembered all those years ago. When Lloyd bolted to him, she slowly stepped, but fell forward when she was close enough to them in very long and overdue family hug.

Not long after a moment of quietness between the three, Lloyd was dragged away by his friends so they could take pictures of each other; he would at least know his father would be home, waiting for him for real this time.

Now, the green ninja's mother and father were left all alone while everyone else was loudly cheering and celebrating without them. She looked up at him, he looked like his did when she last saw him as a mortal only his dark, red brown hair was all gray, with lines around his eyes and a more tired looking face. All the same, her heart fluttered, he was still handsome.

He looked at her like he always would, with adoration and unconditional love for only her. He reached a hand to touch the fringe of her gray and silver hair, hand falling to twist the end of her braid between his fingers, softly smiling at her as his hand mindlessly toyed with her hair. She was still beautiful enough to make him melt where he was standing.

They were less than two feet apart, close enough for her to reach a hand up and touch his face. She could see her husband was reveling in that simple touch, enough to see it was bringing tears to his closed eyes before he took hold of her hand, folding his fingers between hers, wedding rings touching the others'.

She could tell he couldn't believe that this was all very real and he was not dead or merely dreaming as he was still being possessed by the Overlord or maybe still asleep in the depths of the Underworld or Dark Realm. This was all solid and real and he was so overcome by this that he picked her up so they could see eye to eye already, the space between their faces quickly closing as they both felt the sudden urge to have their lips touch once more.

He felt her cheeks were wet and he stopped the kiss slowly to see her bright green eyes were bloodshot, more tears falling down her face, yet she was smiling at him. Without another warning she wrapped her arms around his neck, doing what she only wished she could do for the past nine years.

Their noses rubbed as they lazily gave more kisses to the other. He finally sat down, holding her closer than before. He wouldn't let go of her again... or, well she wouldn't let go again anyways by the look of things. They were quite thankful for the privacy they were granted by the ninja and Wu.

It was a long while since they had a good and happy cry to themselves.

**Kay so... this isn't exactly a challenge just to come up with a story for 100 random words... I wanted to experiment a bit... aka... write a whole one off without any dialogue whatsoever, just actions and feelings... and I didn't even use their names... just Lloyd's and technically Wu's... I just pictured "k, how about... they cry... happily, while giving those cute pecks and nuzzling and AAAaaaaAAAhhhH" see that right there it quotes? My exact thought process whenever I write something with G and Misako...**

**Ahem... well... look at me, three updates in a day!? What is this witchcraft!? IDK, it's like 1 am and I was on a roll all night... not to mention, writing these one shots isn't THAT hard, but I get lazy and start thinking every idea is dumb... however, it's nice to slow down with the other fic revising and write a short little story about my babies every once in a while.**

**Soo, my friend Steven was urging me so badly to make this one angsty... sorry dude, but it didn't happen in my brain when it came down to it XD I think the original plan was to have Garmadon survive the final battle but not Lloyd? Yea... maybe I'll save that one for later...**

**Well, now, I guess I should give you the next prompt word: Laughter... I'm sure I can have fun with this one, eh? anyways thanks a bunch for reading! Later my friends~**

**~Mar**


	26. Laughter

Some days, he didn't know how to deal with his son's friends living at the monastery with his students, every day it was some new predicament. Mostly, pranks. Oh dear God did he hate how immature they could behave. Misako as well hated this. Wu looked as though he was used to these things on a regular basis.

Garmadon stopped as he was about to walk through the door that was slightly ajar. He looked around, thinking he heard a couple of giggles. He proceeded with caution to the door. "Oh please, let it not be this stupid joke…" he gripped his staff, poking the door open and revealing that a bucket of water was placed on top.

"Oh come on! We waited all day for someone to get wet!" he heard the voice of Jay.

"Shut up! He's gonna hear us if you keep shouting like that Jay!" it was Kai next.

"If you don't stop with these stupid pranks, I'm kicking you all out of here," the older man snapped when walking out the door, finding Jay, Kai, and Cole were hiding in the bushes, shocked.

After they sprinted away from the sensei's swift wrath, Misako came out from the laundry room, hearing the ruckus. "Oh boy… not again… Wu fell victim to that one last week…" she shook her head, remembering how confused Wu seemed at first because he proceeded to chase his ninja around the whole property.

"I was fortunate enough to avoid this one then it seems…" he grumbled as he his wife turned his face to look at her. She surprised him with a quick kiss to the nose. He mumbled something else as he blushed by her actions.

"Maybe you'll just have to teach them a lesson about what happens when you prank master ninja…" she looked up, hinting at something from the look on her face, "Maybe… release a rat into their rooms or something… what do you think?"

To be honest, he liked the sound of that idea, pulling some joke on them. "Okay then…" he looked away to see the three peeking from around the side of the building to see if he would be stalking them to hit them in the heads with his staff. "What… did you have in mind exactly that doesn't involve rats?"

His wife looked up, smiling a bit. "Oh… I got some nice ideas for those three…"

* * *

Later in the day, Lloyd was off riding his dragon with Zane while Kai, Jay, and Cole continued to sit on the porch, watching the kids playing with the soccer ball. A couple of floors above them, the owners of the property peeked over, ready. "Think they'll hate us for this?"

Misako smirked, "At this point, they had something like this coming… they can't really hate us for this when we're their landlords," she opened a bag of feathers up, "whenever you're ready to dump that gross mess on them honey…"

"With pleasure."

In the forest around their home, some of the trees had a water kind of sap that the kids would mess around and play with, today, Garmadon and his wife finally found a good use for the strange smelling substance. "Over the side then," he smiled to himself.

A few seconds later after they dumped their objects together, you could hear the shouts and yelps of the three victims below. The laughter of the students came next and something about 'masters Kai, Cole, and Jay were chickens'.

Misako pulled the now empty bag back in the window, giving a high five to her husband. "They will be washing that stuff out for weeks I bet…" she stifled a chuckle.

After a few seconds of seeing the three shout more, accusing the kids as the masterminds behind this, the married couple slowly started to chuckle louder which turned into full blown laughter. "They do look ridiculous… don't they?" Garmadon wiped his watering eyes.

Below, their three little pranksters turned around and looked up at Garmadon and Misako, shocked, yet not totally surprised by this. "HEY! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Kai shouted. "WE'LL GET YOU BACK For THIS ONE!"

Garmadon leaned out the window, "NO ONE CAN BEAT US! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED FIRE BUTT!" he laughed louder.

**I felt like doing another silly short story like the book or tickle prompts... I just thought 'G and Misako pranking Kai..." and then added in Jay and Cole because I think they would.. what do I know? It just came to me tbh...  
**

**Welp... uh, not much else to say here I guess... the next prompt is 'kiss' sooo... idk, I'm debating about going without dialogue again just to see if I could pull it off a second time lol. Thoughts on the subject? As for the lighter sided one shots... I promise I will have more angst if you guys REALLY want it... (y u want more sad things ppl!? have i not suffered enough because of tiny colorful bricks!?)  
**

**I guess that's all for now... thanks for reading as usual~ :3**

**~Mar**


	27. Kiss

Kissing… Garmadon looked at his wife who was reading like what she normally did in her free time as he debated this concept. She didn't even know he was poking in to look at her. It had just been a couple of days since he got back and were staying in a temporary apartment with his brother and son's friends. They were all out, and oh how he wanted some intimate time with her again. Oh how pretty he thought she looked when she was really into whatever thing she was reading.

It was strange, being with her again, to be honest anyways. Nine years away from the girl he spent literally his whole life with changed something it seemed. The first night they were together was like some strange, intense outpouring of longing and desire, but then… it just… faded away a couple days later and he found that he was clamming up around everyone, even her.

He went to walk back down the hallway to maybe hide in a dark room by himself but the floor creaked and Misako perked up because the apartment was so quiet until that little noise. "Hello?" she raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was Lloyd or maybe Wu.

"Hi…" Garmadon sighed quietly before walking back, into the room. "Didn't know if you went out with the others or not… you were so quiet in here…"

Misako looked back up with a half smile, closing the book quickly to set it aside. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here either to be honest, you were pretty quiet too," she chuckled, "Something on your mind love?" she looked back to him, moving over in the old chair that came with the apartment that was big enough for two.

He decided to take her offer and sit beside her; flinching when she held his hand, smiling. "Dear God I missed you…" he finally said, looking like he was about to cry or something through his wobbled, awkward smile. She blushed a bit when he admitted it. "I can't stop thinking that… I missed you…"

"Like I told you the other night," she sat on her knees so she could see eyelevel with him, "I waited so long for this to happen too…"

The two closed their eyes as they leaned forward, ready to close the gap between their face. Their lips barely brushed when a door slammed opened.

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE BACK!"

Garmadon fell back, over the armrest banging his head on the side table, his wife managing to keep herself from falling because Lloyd's loud and sudden outburst. She helped her husband sit back up, trying not to laugh by the look of things, "We'll have time for kissing later… when it's nice and quiet," Misako purred before pecking his cheek.

**Concept: me getting over how adorable this ship is. **

**Here's another shorty. Not much to this idea so I figured, let us not beat this to death and try to make it longer than 419 words. It's good enough as it is. I'm in this fluff mood okay? Shame... because tomorrow I'm gonna try to update First Masters...Though, my Thanksgiving was postponed to tomorrow because of my mom having the stomach flu start Monday night and hopefully I won't be hacking tomorrow and my cold will die down too. **

**I will have SO MUCH FUN with the next one... can you guess what the theme is? "Drunk"... and we all know how I write drunk/tipsy Garmadon... *looks to the party short from Teenage Adventures of Garmadon and Friends" yeeea, I'm sure you all are excited for that...**

**Thanks for reading another one of my shorts :3 Happy Thanksgiving everyone in America, hope it was a good day for you and not riddled with drama and unnecessary emotions~**

**~Mar**


	28. Drunk

Garmadon was normally quiet in any social gathering or situation until he got pissed off and started a fight, that's just who he was and what he did. If you tried to get him to talk, he would mumble a response and go find a new corner to sit in.

The only exception to this rule was drinking.

Kasai and Namiko ran the old bar Namiko's father once owned before he was murdered in a siege of Ninjago City by Skulkin. Every Sunday or so, the whole gang would gather there close to closing time when not many people would be left in there and have several rounds of drinks.

Wu pretty much hated the stuff and normally had a shot glass at the most, Tanaka never seemed to be affected in the slightest, even after five rounds, Kasai would laugh at anything you say and his most hated enemy would seem like his best friend, Namiko would be the first to pull back and tell everyone they had enough after a few hiccups from her, Misako would be giggly and a bit snuggly after her fourth… and Garmadon?

Where there was alcohol, there was a situation that could turn embarrassing when Garmadon was in the equation… for Misako anyways.

When the darker brunette would drink, he would ease up a bit, seeming more relaxed than his usual self, but he would get insanely flirtatious with Misako, he didn't care who would be watching either unlike when he was sober. He would bite her neck; kiss her nonstop, and even grinding on her against the nearest hard surface. Tanaka and Wu would have to end up driving everyone home it could get so bad.

Misako was almost done with her second, talking with Namiko when the younger woman pointed behind her. "Kas and G are at it again…" Tanaka was just sitting by them, shaking his head. "I'd say they're on number six by the way Kasai has his head on the counter…"

"Like hell!" Misako slammed a hand down on the table before running over to her husband, "What did I tell you about this? I have work earlier than normal tomorrow and I can't be nursing the horrible hangover that you _know_ you're gonna have…"

She just heard a long, annoyed sigh from him. At least he seemed more coherent than normal. Maybe he was building up immunity to it? "Come on… home… now…" she grabbed his shoulder.

Wu was awkwardly sliding away from the two; he knew what his brother was going to do in a few moments. "Heey, I'm gonna go now… I'll see you guys later… come on Tanaka…" he quickly gestured to the older ninja who slowly nodded and followed.

Namiko started cleaning up the glasses and mugs since Kasai would be of no help to her now.

"GARMADON!" Namiko jumped and turned around before covering her mouth, trying to hide her laughter when she saw that Garmadon had his wife against a wall, kissing her aggressively until she gave up any resistance.

"Come on Kasai… we should go upstairs…" the smaller girl whispered to her half drunk husband as well, helping him up. "I think they could use some… alone time…"

**A missing scene from First Masters of Spinjitsu I think... we all remember my other drunk G situations... hmm? And trust me, this one won't be the last haha... I have more planned in other fics...**

**Thanks for reading guys :3 next prompt? whisper**

**~Mar**


	29. Whisper

"I'm bored; can we go back to my place yet? I at least have a TV…"

"SHHH!" A shrill hiss echoed in the semi quiet room.

Garmadon almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the librarian hushed him from her desk against the wall. The seventeen year old glared back at the old woman who held his gaze until he looked away at last to see what his girlfriend was reading… again.

"Can you just… find something to read or something that's at least _quiet_ if you're not gonna help me on _our_ science project? Complaining loudly will just get you thrown out I bet… judging how that lady is eying you like you're some criminal…" Misako closed her book halfway, looking at him, raising an eyebrow.

The older boy grimaced at first and stood up; grabbing the two other books she had with her on whatever the hell the topic was and picked his girlfriend up bridal style against her many wishes. She yelped, but closed her mouth to keep from making more noise.

"Ah ah, you gotta keep quiet sweetie," he smirked as she angrily looked at him now. "Oh you're so cute when you make that face…" no response. "What's it gonna be?"

"Fine you dork…" she started whispering too, "What the hell do you think you're doing with me!? I need to be working on this! It's worth half our grade for the semester!" she hissed more at him as he plopped down with her in his lap. "Well!? You gonna answer me or what you slacker!?" the green eyed girl tried to pull away more.

Garmadon sat back more in the new seat as he hugged her closer, smirking wide at the much smaller, very angry girl that he loved so much, "Well… you said I had to find something quiet to do… didn't you? And I think reading is really boring…"

Misako blushed bright pink when he said that. "Damn you… you think you're so smooth, don't you-!?"

The two brunettes decided to keep quiet like what the library rules were. No one could hear a peep now, because they occupied the big reading chair in the back of the building reading lounge, quietly making out, forgetting all about the science project they were supposed to be doing.

Leave it to him to distract her. She wondered how she was able to get anything done with him around.

**Another shortie for you all. Idk, I found it amusing if G couldn't shut up in a library... imagine it now, a high school au with all the adults of Ninjago... idk why but I'm always interested in a story with Garmadon and Misako in it a lot... like, I'll read stories with other characters for sure, but I get super excited when someone posts a story about my babies XD  
**

**Well... the next one is almost done and it's another high school AU kind of thing... just to give you guys a heads up owo **

**Thanks for reading guys~**

**~Mar**


	30. Prom

Misako pulled up the front of her red, strapless dress, fondling with her braid. "Maybe this was a bit of a mistake coming guys… I'm not really having any fun…" she mumbled as her friends, Edna, and Rose were at her sides. "I mean… I don't have a date and…" she eyed the football team captain across the way, smirking at her. "Jared is here and dateless too… staring at me for the past twenty minutes…"

"Shoot, he's coming over this way…" Edna growled but Misako held her back.

"I'm a big girl Ed… I can do this…" she turned back to the chestnut haired boy coming over to talk to her, "Sorry Jarred, I'm not looking for a dance… especially from someone like you…" she folded her arms, straightening up.

"Good thing I'm not asking, I'm just taking tonight… aren't you a lucky duck?" he grabbed Misako's wrist and pulled her away after pinching her cheek.

The green eyed girl growled, "Let go of me you idiot! I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last guy alive on earth!"

"Come on Misako…" he yanked her so that they were face to face with each other. "What's wrong with you? All the other girls would kill to date me… all except you…"

Rose laughed, "Exclude us and every other girl that has a date here, thank you very much you gross pervert," she placed her hands on her hips, "And you heard Mimi, let go of her and how about you just go home because you're a complete idiot thinking you can take what you want like that!"

"Hmm… nah… I think I'm staying all night," Jared continued to pull Misako away from her friends when he bumped into someone much taller than he was. "HEY… Garmadon?! You said you weren't coming tonight! I thought my friends made sure you didn't want to come…"

"Well I came anyways…" the other seventeen year old looked to Misako. "Now… let go of her… or I'm gonna have to do something that I bet you won't appreciate…" Jarred opened his mouth to obviously argue so he wrenched their hands apart and guided Misako away.

"Thanks for the save…" the short girl breathed. "You didn't have to come… I didn't wanna force you to…" she bit her lip, holding onto his hand tighter as he shrugged. "You know… this is my favorite song…"

The other boy shied away suddenly and looked like he was about ready to retreat home for the evening, though he only just got that. The next thing he knew, he found himself in the middle of a group of other couples, dancing with Misako.

"Hey!" He looked down when she shouted it at him over the music. "Will you just date me already? Because this is kind of getting old…"

He looked surprised and blushed, looking away from her again, "Hehe… well… if you really insist Mimi… sure you actually want to be associated even more with the weird kid?"

"Yea… I think it's a lot better than Jared and his band of football jocks… you're way cuter too on top of that," Misako casually commented, enjoying seeing how shy he was becoming more and more.

"I-I-I gotta go M-Mimi," he let go and started running away. "See you later…" He stopped when ran into something, turning to see Rose and Edna were just happening to be blocking the path. "Oh come on guys… really?"

Edna smirked, "Sorry, she's our best friend and know that you two are so flipping adorable together…"

When Garmadon turned around again, Misako had caught up, "You can't keep running from this question… please? Can you just answer me for once?"

He looked away and sighed, glancing back. She was his best friend for as long as he could remember. He always thought she was pretty and was constantly poked at by his other guy friends for never having the guts to tell her.

He gave her a wobbly smile, "Okay… yea… I guess… I kind of have liked you too… for like… the last three years… like… like like I mean…"

Misako's cheeks turned red when he told her that.

"Aaaaaw," the two looked to the right to see her friends cooing at their confessions.

"Um… guys? Do you mind?" Misako crossed her legs, turning back to Garmadon. "We… kind of want to have a moment here…"

"Right… sorry," Edna giddily laughed, "Come on! Help me find Ed!" she shouted while laughing again.

The two brunettes looked back to each other, "So… um… where were we?" he asked, scratching behind his ear.

"I… think you were gonna kiss me…" she bit her lip, pulling on the fingers of her gloves, looking down for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Oh… right…" he smiled more, taking her hands again and leaning down to close the gap between them.

**Oh look, cute, awkward teenagers being awkwardly cute... if anyone remember, Jared is Lindsy's jerky dad who would hit on Misako when they were younger... well... in the old fan fiction series anyways... I'm probably changing it for The Tournament universe...**

**So thanks for reading my newest short guys :3**

**~Mar**


	31. Swimming

"Oh… poor thing tired himself out…" Misako laughed as her husband carried their eight year old son up the steps, back inside the guest house. "Too much sun I bet…" she got up as well and followed them in.

"You know…" Garmadon looked back at his wife tiredly, "When you said 'hey, let's go on a vacation for the week' I didn't think our week would be comprised of wrangling Lloyd and trying to keep him from getting into trouble…" he sighed. "Not to mention we're literally in your parents' backyard… they watch me like a hawk I swear Mimi… I can't take this much longer… I can't do anything with you… and you're my wife!"

Misako chuckled, running a hand through their son's short hair before getting up again to leave, "You know… we only have two days left here… and Lloyd's gonna sleep like a rock now that he went and wasted all of his energy swimming today…" she looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "And mom and dad went to sleep almost an hour ago…"

She saw his eyebrow twitch up just a bit and the corner of his mouth tugged up in a smirk as she stepped out of the little guest house that was on her parents' property.

"I'll be out by the lake again if you need me sweetie…" she quietly told him with her own little smirk.

"Night buddy, I need to go see what mommy meant by that…" Garmadon whispered, kissing the sleeping Lloyd's head and closing the door, shutting the lights on the way out. "Misako…? Mimi…?" he whispered, trying to see where she was. He heard movement from the water and saw the clothes she was just wearing on one of the patio chairs. _"Oh boy…"_ he thought.

"Hey Garm, the water feels really nice still!" he heard his wife shout. Her saw her on the bank of the lake, only her shoulders, up were exposed at the moment. "Maybe you should come in too…" she twisted a small bit of her wet hair around her finger daintily.

_"Oooh boy…"_ he thought once more. Leave it to her to pull this on him. "Come on Mimi… Lloyd might wake up… or worse… you're parents…" he swallowed, dreading the thought. The idea of them walking in on them doing _that_ was probably his greatest fear.

"Well… gee, you were never a downer like that… come on in with me…" she lifted herself just a bit more, "Pleeease?" she batted her eyes, pouting a bit, almost looking like a puppy.

"Ugh… fine…" he started pulling his shirt off, tossing his clothes on her pile. "You've convinced me my dear…" he grabbed her around the waist from behind as soon as he jumped into the warm water.

"What did I tell you? We're totally fine…" she leaned back, lifting her head up a bit, kissing his neck. "No one is gonna bother us if we stay in for another hour…" she purred, feeling him touch her even more, sinking into the dark water.

Her husband chuckled, turning her around and making out with her. It was rare they could get alone time like this what with handling a kid like Lloyd. It was like he was always on a sugar hype… which… he probably was actually now that they thought about it.

Right when the couple was getting more… handsy… with one another, they heard a door open from across the way, the porch light turning on. "Dad…" Misako squeaked, sinking into the water more, pulling her husband down with her. "Maybe he'll lose interest if we just stay quiet…"

"Oh I hope you're right… he has the shotgun this time," he was stiff with fear, sinking into the water so just his eyes were above.

But no, Mr. Alexander did not simply lose interest because their moaning and laughing ceased; he marched right over to the patio and looked at their clothes, slowly turning to shine his flashlight on them, gun still in his grip. "And what the hell do you two think you're doing in my lake you damn kids!?"

"DAD!" Misako shouted angrily at him. Kids? They were forty eight years old!

"Don't you 'dad' me! Do you know what I do to make sure this lake is clean!? I don't need you two mucking it up with your… sexual activities! Get your clothes on; NOW!" he ordered the couple who were embarrassed to get out of the water now, especially with her father watching them do so. "You wanna have water sex, go take a shower and do it!"

"DAD!" his daughter screamed at him, looking at the darkened window to see if Lloyd would be waking up to hear that. "You're gonna wake Lloyd up!" she splashed water a bit, angry with him more than ever.

"That's nice; maybe next time mommy and daddy won't sneak out and do weird shit in my lake with one another!" he snapped back at her.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me this isn't happening," Garmadon could have cried as he quickly grabbed the nearest towels and their clothes as they scrambled to get inside and away from Misako's infuriated father.

"I am so done with you and mom!" Misako could have cried. After Lloyd was born, they were hoping her parents would go easier on Garmadon, but alas, they butted heads with him more than ever, still thinking he was some kind of… well, 'punk ass fool', as they would often say.

* * *

The two sat on the couch, wet and in their clothes again. "I told you… I sooo told you…" was all he said before getting up. "I'm taking a shower…" he grumbled.

"Hey…" he looked back when Misako called, "… wait for me…"

**Haha... well... I guess modern AU since Lloyd's 8 and G is not evil? Yea... let's go with that...**

**Well, um, I guess this one turned out how 'book' evolved from staying up late reading into something more sexy... I love making Misako's parents little buttholes... isn't just great for when I need more awkward and funny situations like this?**

**Just saying, there may be an update a day for a few more days because lats night I couldn't sleep so I stayed up until like... 2 am writing more of these... this included lol...**

**Oh wow it just started down pouring, yay for rain :D so thanks for reading guys, I'll see you later :3**

**~Mar**


	32. Flowers

Misako was a fighter. She hated how everyone told her that she had to be soft and delicate and quiet and the exact opposite of who she was. She was raised by strict parents who saw even her love of reading to be a rebellion in itself. So when she was thirteen and made friends with the cursed one… well… that would just not do for them!

Ignoring the constant criticism, she grew to be a warrior of earth, stronger than even most men and a better leader in battle than the emperor's own sons. There were so many times when she escaped the confines of the palace to be alone, away from her parents' constant interventions with her 'unruly and unlady like behavior'. No one could control or contain her once she learned how to fight and survive.

She was raised to be nothing more than some decoration or ornament to be married off without her to have a say in anything, to have children to continue a bloodline, and nothing more. What she hated the most, was that she was being forced upon to Wu, a friend, but she barely knew him when she thought about it.

She wouldn't stay up to all hours of the night, sneaking away and playing, sharing the darkest thoughts and secrets to the younger one. The most he knew about her was that she was an expert with a scythe, a born leader, and loved spending time with his brother more than anything else.

Garmadon saw it though, underneath all the makeup and jewelry she was forced to wear around her parents, she was a wild thing, untamable as weeds, but far prettier than a blossom… and it was the most beautiful thing ever about her. He knew literally everything about her, and he never felt safer with anyone else before he met her.

For almost four years they were left at peace, it felt so unreal. To go from walls and rules and parents and horrible formalities to pure freedom… it was some twisted joke. It couldn't possible last… right? One day they were going to wake up in separate beds, alone and sad… but it had yet to happen.

The runaway prince stared at his girl, not believing that they were married, and finding it even harder to believe that she had his child in her right now. It felt so amazing that he was sure that this was a dream because he felt too happy.

Misako looked up at him, blinking and wondering why she was being stared at with such affection in his red eyes. "What?" she blushed, looking away from him, but still felt his eyes on her.

He kissed her abruptly, hugging her closer, tight enough to feel their baby kicking from inside her. "I just think you're so beautiful…" he commented softly. "You even put the flowers to shame…" he pinned a lotus from a nearby plant in her light brown hair for her. "That is all I was thinking…"

Misako wondered just how anyone could treat him so poorly. A little kindness could go a long way. He tilted his head when he saw her green eyes looking at him. "Everyone… was so wrong about you…" she held his hands. "You're more than the venom…"

"And anyone who would dare say you're just a pretty face should be punished," he managed to chuckle as she stood on her tip toes, kissing his cheek gently as he adjusted the flower he put in her hair.

**I have no idea what to do tbh.. I wanted to do another one set in the same timeline as The Black King and White Queen... (which will return later next year, I promise)**

**Something short and sweet... idk anymore... I'm just wasting my life writing about these two nerds... hehe... well, with that said, thank you for reading my fics that I spend way too long on for it to be healthy lol. See you later!**

**~Mar**


	33. Angst

Misako sighed, closing her eyes as she felt her husband hold her tighter. She looked down, a holding a hand on the back of his head as he shook. She still wasn't feeling well herself; after all, she was on the brink of death about a day and half ago.

Garmadon had been nonstop screaming and crying about how everything was always his fault, how he was so unlucky to himself and everyone else. She turned her head to nuzzle the side of his face, closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep in all honesty, her back was aching and Lloyd was busy kicking away, but she couldn't knowing that he was up and in a horrible state of mind.

"I'm sorry…" She perked up when she heard him weakly say that, coming out of her own thoughts of concern. "I'm sorry… you're in pain still… aren't you…?" his voice cracked.

"No… no it's fine…" she rested her head on his shoulder. "I… it's just… I'm tired and I'm so scared for you honey…" she ran a hand across his upper back. "I never have seen you this bad before… I don't want you to do something horrible to yourself because of this when I'm not looking…"

"I know… I know I shouldn't leave you by doing something stupid to myself…" it sounded like he was attempting to calm down, pulling away to touch foreheads to her. "B-But let's face it… if… I… it's all my fault she's gone… I killed her… no matter how you look at it… whether I was under spell or… I still did it… El's gone… she's gone and…"

There he went hyperventilating again at the memory of what happened. "It's okay… shh…" his smaller wife sighed quietly. "Hating yourself isn't going to help us any…" she held his hands and then moved them to her growing stomach. He gave a wobbly smile as he felt their baby move around. "We'll be okay… we always turn out okay… and I know Lloyd doesn't want you to worry anymore either…"

"Yea… sure…" he swallowed, mindlessly saying it, still looking down. She could tell his eyes were watering again though and he was just trying to hide it. "Whatever you say Mimi…" he sniffed, leaning forward to hug her again, hands snaking around her waist, rubbing her back a bit, knowing that Misako was definitely hurting physically.

She started dozing off as they leaned against each other with him rubbing her sore back. He kissed her cheek, "I might hate myself… but at least you don't…" he murmured, burying his face in her loose hair.

**Another shorty for you all... takes place as an in between scene from First Masters of Spinjitsu.**

**The next one will be a super happy one, I promise XD Like always, thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	34. Joy

Words could not describe how proud Garmadon was. Misako knew so well that he adored that tiny baby with all his heart the moment he saw his little face in her hospital room. Normally, it would be the mother who would be cooing and doting and showing everyone the baby pictures, no, Misako was much too tired to be doing any of that and Garmadon was too excited _not to_.

Garmadon took at least twenty pictures everyday of their son… yes… it was rather excessive, but Misako just figured it was something to keep his mind occupied. She loved how much he wanted to be with their Lloyd all the time too, literally anything, there was nothing he wouldn't back out of. She would even have to fight him over changing his diaper it got so bad.

"All I'm saying is… he's all he ever talks about now…" Wu grumbled when his older brother finally left the room to change Lloyd's diaper. "It's kind of getting obnoxious and it's been six months going strong… I get it, Lloyd's the greatest thing ever…"

Misako raised an eyebrow, seeing her brother in-law was so… disgruntled by this. "Well…you could at least try to be a little happy your brother is doing better and is actually taking joy in something that is not me or fighting you in particular…"

Wu mumbled something else, shrugging his shoulders a bit. She was right after all.

Garmadon came back down shortly after, lifting Lloyd over his head, the baby squealing in delight, kicking his little feet. The father brought him back down and kissed his cheeks twice. Wu glanced at Misako was just staring at her husband endearingly. She thought they looked so adorable together and got along just as good! Not many dads she knew were like this all the time with their babies.

Misako got up and hugged him, kissing Lloyd's head next. "You are one happy little guy!" she cooed at the baby. "You happier now daddy changed you? He's such a good daddy," she nuzzled him closer before lifting her head to kiss Garmadon's cheek which took him by surprise.

"Well… I gotta go…" Wu stood up quickly before they could start cooing and such even more. He had a breaking point and it was coming up fast. He loved his nephew, no one would ever question that… but he may or may not have been a little bit jealous of his brother being so happy about being a father while here he was, still single.

**YEEEEEEAAAAAA BABY LLOYD! **

**Ah this one was so much fun! Daddy Garmadon is the best thing ever... it's so cute and your arguments are invalid. **

**But see? This one was way happier haha... see you guys tomorrow here. I have a new one almost done and ready... you have no idea how happy I am to get this series rolling at full steam... it may also be because I just wanna get this one over with as well so I can knock it off my list... I have too much going on, I know... I know... because I always say it... **

**well... yea... see you guys later ...**

**~Mar**


	35. Ice Cream

After school, Misako was invited by her friends to go get ice cream… what they didn't say though… was that they were going with the boys, aka Garmadon and his other guy friends. She knew that this was Rose and Edna's strange and backwards trick on getting her and Garmadon to 'date' more because apparently kendo team and screwing around at the library was not good enough.

They only just started but it was still more or less a friendship… just with a little bit more kissing than what they would normally do.

As soon as Misako and Garmadon sat down, the others around them got up and moved to the only other table that was open quickly, ensuring that the two could not fit in. The couple looked at one another and nervously smiled. They didn't know why this was so weird suddenly… maybe it was because their best friends were being stupid, same as always, nothing new here.

"They're talking I think…" Rose whispered to the others, Cy… what are they saying? You're closer!"

"Um… they're talking about us… and… we're apparently… um…" he stopped right away.

"We're what?" Edna blinked.

Cyrus looked back over, "Well I'm not going to repeat it because there is a table of children right next to us," he straightened up more, biting his lip.

"Hehe, so… you just wanna ditch out and go to my place in a minute… away from… the dating coaches over there?" Misako looked back at their friends who were staring, trying to quickly go back to eating and being 'natural'.

"Oh yes please…" Garmadon chuckled and looked at his best friend… er… now girlfriend. That word was going to take some getting used to after sixteen years of friendship. He liked the whole idea of it though. When he was little, his father told him that he said multiple times he declared at he was going to marry Misako when he was older. Wu would always hate hearing that since he started saying it too.

He still wanted to marry her though when the graduated. She was pretty, and smart, and really nice to him unlike some certain friends in the corner of the room, smirking like a bunch of idiots. He and Misako were quite different, but they always took interest in what the other was doing and did have one thing in common and that was a love of sword fighting and related things.

The darker haired boy started sucking on his spoon mindlessly staring at her, even after he licked the ice cream off of it. It took a moment for her to realize he was doing this and making her probably uncomfortable. Her cheeks turned pink right away because he seemed to be sucking on the plastic utensil in a… well… way that looked to be implying something.

When he noticed she was staring now with wide eyes he quickly pulled the spoon out and straightened up. "Um… let's go…"

"Yes… let's…" she coughed as they both slid their chairs out quickly to leave, not even saying goodbye to the others. "You really seemed to be enjoying that ice cream… huh?" she teased when he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I… I was lost in thought is all…"

"Oh yea… I could totally tell by the way you licking that thing even when the cream was off of it…"

"Oh my gosh Mimi…"

"I didn't know you were so… well… forward… but I'm just not ready for that! Its only be a few weeks we've been together romantically!"

"I am never going to hear the end of this one…"

"No… no you won't…"

**Okay... that's it... that is so it... someone arrest me right now for making this one... oh mY GOSH... what have I done?! Geez... **

**Well... I guess... I'm just going to go take myself out... tomorrow morning is garbage day around these parts anyways so it's perfect timing I release this one at 1 am!**


	36. Blanket

Misako was half asleep at the desk, scrolling through emails from the museum when she felt a tug on the back of her shirt. She looked down to see her six year old son smiling wide, holding up his old blanky to her.

"Hmm? Wanna go sleep sweetie?" He nodded. "Okay… let me have it," she yawned, getting up and throwing it in the dryer. "Got the timer?" she looked down, wiping her eyes.

"Ye," he held up the device so she could set it.

"Let's set it for ten minutes," she ruffled his hair and wiped her eyes, going to shut her computer down for the night. After the ten minutes was up Lloyd hopped around as she pulled the off green colored fabric from the machine. There was a hole somewhere in the middle and the stitching was somewhat coming undone, but Lloyd still loved it all the same, ever since he was a baby.

After she let him run upstairs to go to bed, she realized that her husband was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it, she didn't remember seeing him go to bed either… or even telling her that.

"Huh…" she frowned and decided to go upstairs when she stopped in front of Lloyd's room, seeing the door was still open. "Aw…" she said when she found Lloyd and Garmadon were snuggled up underneath the heated blanket on his small bed. "What cuties…"

She didn't want to disturb them now that it looked like they were falling asleep so peacefully, so she tip toed in to give them both a kiss on the cheek and dimmed the lights more and slipped out of the room without being noticed by the two.

**Sooo... I might be doing about... two a day... depending of course... because, it's not like this is an actually story... I've been using these as more or less warm ups before I go to write my other fics lol So yea... I'm just going to upload as soon as I finish one so be prepared for a lot of this one being in your updates...**

**I have another short one I might post later that's also kind of cute I think... **

**~Mar**


	37. Mirror

Garmadon stared at himself. He looked horrible, nothing out of the normal here… Had it really been that he was evil just a week ago? Not many people would even recognize him as the dark lord who tried to destroy everything unless he said his name.

He kind of looked how he did before her fell actually, save for the dark brown hair, his skin was still rather pale, his eyes weren't red, but just as dull. Actually, it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in the past few weeks… which he hadn't… if we were being honest here. Everyone decided it best not to address the dark circles.

He used to always use the excuse that it wasn't his fault; it was the snake that bit him. Lately though, he was coming to terms with the fact that he still had a will he could somewhat control… yet he still chose to do the wrong thing.

"I… am a horrible person…" he quietly sighed, resting his head against the bathroom mirror, knowing his son was not around to deny that, reprimanding him for talking that way about himself as he always did for him. "I can't even sleep anymore… guess I don't deserve to feel at peace… or to feel genuinely happy…"

He lifted his head up from the glass when he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. "Hey there handsome," Misako smiled brightly at him when she moved to his side, still hugging him rather tightly.

He gave a half smile, coming out of such nasty thoughts whenever she would be around him. At least it was easier to _'pretend'_ to smile around her.

**Kay... why did I choose this for mirror when I could have probably done something else?**

* * *

_**If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, **_

_**You can find out first hand what's like to be me**_

_**-The End by My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

**That why guys... that's why... my friend Gerard and I think it's a very fitting song for G... we have this HUGE list on my group page on deviant... it's like... long... oh my gosh... we have no life owo**

**So again, a short and simple one :3 Thanks for reading guys!**

**~Mar**


	38. Hands

Garmadon was never… viewed as normal by the other kids of the village. He didn't go down often, but when he would accompany his father, it was… anxiety inducing being everyone would stare at him. The ten year old noticed when they were staring at his red eyes, they were staring at his hand… his right hand to be more specific.

After that first time, his father made him tape his hand so no one would stare at it, he saw it as some poor image of him; the creator of the land, have a cursed son destined for evil!? How embarrassing!

The nine year old boy was sitting by himself outside a shop, he was jealous of how everyone was automatically nice to Wu, everyone loved him.

"Mind if I sit there?"

Garmadon jumped up, yelping when the girl asked that question. He stared at her now. Her green eyes were shiny and full of life, her light, red brown hair pulled back in braids. "I… I… uh… go away!" he blurted out, not knowing how to react.

"Uh…" she was just as surprised as he was at his reaction.

The brunette boy coughed, "I… uh… you don't wanna go hang around my brother? They all look like they're having fun…" he looked off at the blonde who was playing with his friends.

"You kind of looked lonely over here by yourself… besides… they never let me play with them…" she held her hands behind her back and noticed his hand. "Hey… what's wrong with your hand?" she asked. He seemed to be shaken up about that question, it never turned good. "It doesn't look like you're hurt…"

She reached for it but he withdrew, holding it close, "It's nothing… I… I'm not supposed to take it off!"

Her eyebrows went up and she gave a sneaky smile, "Well… now you have to show me what it's all about… I won't tell you parents if that's what you're worried about…" she looked genuine.

Garmadon looked back at his hand sighed, slowly undoing the bandage to reveal the pinkish red puncture wounds. Her eyes widened in fascination. "I know… it's… taboo… I'm not allowed to let people know I'm cursed or whatever…"

"Cursed?" she tilted her head. "Why would you be cursed?"

"You don't get it do you…" he shook his head, "You really must be new because everyone knows the rule… don't talk to that Garmadon kid… you'll be cursed like him… I heard kids call me a black cat once because I'm pretty unlucky to be around… weird stuff just… happens… plus… most people bug me anyways…"

"Hmm…" the girl folded her arms, thinking about that when she noticed him rubbing and scratching the mark, wincing a bit as he did so, "Does… it hurt?"

"Sometimes… today it's been stinging a lot… I better cover it back up before my dad comes out and yells at me…" he grabbed the bandage and was about to start taping it up when the girl abruptly stopped him. "Hey!" he shouted when she grabbed his hand.

"I don't think you keep covering it… it looks to be doing you no good…" she looked back up at his red eyes. "I'm Misako…"

"Garmadon…"

She smiled more, "It's very nice to meet you…" she kissed the puncture wounds on his hand, making him blush bright red, "And I love black cats by the way…" she giggled, seeing he was so flustered by that gesture.

**Would have posted this one yesterday night but my internet kept cutting out and by the time it came back it was so late and I was feeling lazy so here you go... have a little kid fic of them... don't think I've done one of them as kids in a while...**

**See you guys later, as usual, thanks for reading~**

**~Mar**


	39. Eyes

Misako stared at her husband as they came face to face again on the beach of the Dark Island. This was it; this was all going to hell if she, Wu, and Lloyd didn't do something right here and now to stop him. He wasn't listening to a word any of them were saying though.

When he made his declaration of how destiny betrayed him, she saw so much more. Wu may have been his brother, but she knew him better than anyone else could ever possibly know. He looked down at her, meeting her gaze, she knew, even he was scared of going through with this, no matter how many times he would lie about it to all of them.

He said he felt betrayed, but when he looked at her, she was the one who was truly betrayed in the end. He didn't mean for it to come to this all those years ago, it just… happened. He shakily looked to the Overlord as this weapon was firing up; ready to destroy the place he once called home. Looking back to his family, Lloyd and Wu were all ready to fight him in order to get him to stop.

Not his wife though, she looked at him with sympathy and sadness that it was actually coming down to a fist fight. She would fight to defend herself, but she wouldn't hurt him more than he already was. He had forgotten what those green eyes looked like when he was at his lowest points, this qualified.

He turned away though, inner desires telling him he had won, this would be all over and he was going to come out on top, he couldn't back down now, not even for her or for his son. He knew she was still looking at him, begging for him to look her in the eye. He couldn't.

Misako lowered her head. He was lost; they had to fight in order to win this.

**It was only right that I do some more Lord Garmadon ones... and look, another one without dialogue... I'm trying to mix it up... it's hard to get ideas some days XD**

**Sooo... 11 more until I hit the halfway mark at 50 shorts! Who thinks I can get 11 more done before New Years? HmmmMMMM? I'm gonna do it... personal challenge now... let's do this... I'll most likely stay up late and write more... though... lately I've been investing a lot of time in Sims 4... yea, since I have a gaming laptop... ya know... I bought a bunch of games... **

**Thanks for reading! See you around!**

**~Mar**


	40. Friendship

Garmadon and his brother were walking down the school hallway that led to the entrance, arguing, as normal, over something stupid probably, it was not uncommon. They were taking Misako home with them so they were looking for her… and they found her.

"LET GO OF ME!" they heard her shout and the sound of someone kicking something soft.

"Damn… you're strong… but you're so small and pretty… don't tell me those two nerds you hang around teach you how to fight? You shouldn't… it makes you less attractive…"

"Screw off and let me go before I start knocking teeth out of your stupid heads!" Misako's voice came again angrily, they also recognized the guy who was just talking, "Because I will take down all three of you if you keep me here!" she grunted, apparently trying to pull away.

Garmadon ran around the corner to find Misako was, in fact, corned against her locker by the same three instigators, Jared, the one who always tried to get Misako to go on a date with him, and the two guys who backed him up because, though he was on the football team, he hid behind other people to protect him.

Wu hid behind the corner again as soon as he registered who they were, "What the hell are you doing!?" Wu stared at his brother who started over to the four. "You can't possibly consider going over there! It's not worth what they're gonna do end up doing to you!"

Garmadon laughed and looked back, "And you wonder why she doesn't like you as much you wimp… you wouldn't stick your neck out for eve her?" he turned back to the three boys terrorizing his girl. "Scuse me… but I think she said to leave her alone…" that scared the crap out of the others.

"Oh great… you again… what are you? Her bodyguard or something?!" the red head growled. "I got her… go send him crying home to daddy…"

Misako glared more and elbowed Jared, "Leave him alone!" she snapped when she one kneed the taller one in the stomach. "I said leave him alone!" she shouted more, hoping a teacher or something would hear them and come over to break it up.

"Cute… she wants us to leave that loser alone…" Jared laughed more.

The green eyed girl had had it and whipped around, getting her arm back in her control and roundhouse kicking the leader of the three in the side, slamming him into the lockers. She looked back to the other two, narrowing her eyes.

They dropped Garmadon and ran off right away, abandoning their 'fearless leader'.

Misako sighed, shaking her head, "Why the hell do you gotta do stuff like that for me?" she helped him up. "I could have gotten away on my own you know…"

"Nice try, but I know that's a lie… they were about to let you got" he gave a smirk.

"Ugh… they bruised you…" she touched a new bruise on his cheek that started to get darker. "Guess it's not as bad as a black eye… right?"

"Eh, I'd take two black eyes for you…"

"You're gonna die one day when I'm not around to help you you idiot…"

"But I'm your idiot…"

"Psh…" she rolled her eyes, folding her arms, "Why do you have to keep doing this?"

He laughed more. "Because I would do anything for you… I thought that's what friends are for…" he looked back over his shoulder. Of course Wu would be jealous. His brother could get beat up and look so unheroic, yet Misako fell all over him, thinking he was so cute for being so stupid. "Come on… let's go home…" he coughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

**IDK... this one was hard lol... look at that... 60 more shorts to go... dayum...**

**Thanks for reading guys! See ya later!**

**~Mar**


	41. Home

Misako had stopped along the sidewalk and was staring at the huge house with the 'For Sale' sign in front of it. "This is it…" she breathed, pulling her soon to be husband to a stop as well. "This is it… this is gonna be our first house…" she got this dorky, excited grin on her face.

"A bit much… don't you think? I know we gotta have a room for Lloyd and the new baby and space for that recording studio I wanted to build… but…" Garmadon glanced at her, trying to keep their ten month old son from squirming right out of his arms. He was so young yet was already in a hurry to get to the walking stages. "We don't need that much space… do we?"

"We have the money now… don't we? I think it's so perfect…" she ignored his concerns. "This is gonna be the perfect place for us and the boys…"

The other smiled, nodding, "Okay then, I trust you on that…" he bent over and kissed her cheek. "This one it is…" they started walking again. "Just think Lloyd… we're gonna finally move out of that stupid little apartment… though… not sure why we're in such a rush to move…"

"Oh we had lots of good times there!" she jabbed an elbow in his side. "Besides… I want a house to go to after the wedding next week…" she looked down at her swollen stomach. "And we barely could fit us let alone Lloyd too when he was a baby… just think how much better it will be for everyone in general… for once we can have a party at our house," she chuckled.

The taller laughed more. "I love you…"

She looked up, "I love you too!" the nineteen year old chirped. "And I love this house!" she bit her lip.

**Kay so, head's up, I was talking about a modern punk band au thing with my friend... G and Misako are really young, like, 18 and have a band and then they have Lloyd and everything just starts turning crazy for them and I personally decided that instead of Lloyd being the youngest, he's the oldest and I'm having them have more children after him.**

**So yea... I did that... yea... I plan on actually writing the actual fic sometime next year... it's gonna be cute and funny hopefully lol... thanks for reading~**

**~Mar**


	42. Work

Scrolls covered most of the small study where Misako worked at home. She was pulling another all nighter and had been working almost an entire week straight on this new project for the museum… nothing out of the ordinary here.

Garmadon had had enough of watching his wife overwork herself and sleep all day. He practically shoved all her papers from the desk as she was nodding out. It startled her into waking up and she narrowed her eyes at him, "HEY! Why did you do that!?" she snapped at her husband.

"Because you need a break! You're falling asleep right now!" he pointed to her.

Misako stood up, ready to pick her papers up when he grabbed her by the waist and then her wrist, "Nuh-uh… no way, you're taking a much needed break…"

"I don't want or need a break!" she retorted. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Those dark circles seem to tell me otherwise sweetie," he kissed her temple though she tried to pull away from him. "Oh I know what will help you relax…" he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck until she eased up a bit more.

"Mmm… no… I gotta finish this… I'm almost done…" she started moaning.

"Pfft, like I hadn't heard that one before…" he rubbed her hips. "There was a reason I cleared your desk off you know…"

"Ugh… you're horrible…" she was laid on the big desk, seeing that her husband was rearing to go a few rounds with her.

He chuckled, kissing her more, "You've worked enough for the next month I think… okay?" he slipped his hands under her shirt, making her squeal a bit. "Dear gods… you're adorable…" he breathed before kissing her again. "I have an idea… call in sick tomorrow…" he suddenly said.

She looked surprised he would even suggest something like that to her! "Garmadon! No! I love this job! Just because you don't have an actual doesn't mean you can just keep me from mine…"

He pulled her closer, "Aaaw. But Mimi… it's getting out of hand… you never come to bed anymore since you took on this project… please just skip it for tonight…" he was practically purring to her, resting his head on her chest.

The green eyed woman looked up, sighing. "Fine…" she breathed, "I suppose it won't hurt if I skip out on my translating for one night…" she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was stunned to hear she had given up fighting him so quickly; it would normally be dragged out the whole night until both were too tired to do anything but flop on the bed and fall asleep. He was lucky if he could get some cuddle time in.

"What are you waiting for baby? I thought you wanted me…" she teased when he wasn't making any moves on her.

**Aaaaaw yea... I was tempted to do some kind of silly office Au featuring the ninja but... no... this one was way more fun to do now... also it's late and I'm not feeling creative enough for something like that soo... yeee... this one ended up instead... I think it's cuter... Misako is a workaholic and G is a slacker... they're perfect for each other :3**

**Yea, two shorts in one night, whoop! Thanks for sticking around for more shorts :) The next one is Blood... *immediately thinks to the My Chemical Romance song* no it won't be that bizarre... **

**~Mar**


	43. Blood

**Aaay, look, we're stepping back into the In Another World AU during the early stages of the Serpentine War before G went to go spy on Chen! :D **

* * *

If there was one thing that could unnerve the great and stoic Garmadon quite easily, was blood, maybe not his own, that he ignored when he would be fighting and would get injured, but others' more specifically. He felt like gagging when held Misako's body closer after he got her somewhere quieter and safe.

"I'm fine… really…"

"You're practically white and it's only been ten minutes… shut up…" he shakily snapped at her, looking down at the horrible stab wound that still was leaking blood in her side. "You'll be fine if you just stay d-down… okay? I need to find Namiko…"

She weakly laughed, "You think I'm gonna die or something… don't you?" he was always so protective, at least she knew he would always be there to help and was truly safe with him.

"YES!" he shouted at her, yet she still laughed, turning her face into his shoulder. "Why the hell are you laughing at this?! You need to get out of here so we can actually help you… why would you wanna stay and fight still!?" That woman was an enigma and always would be.

"I don't know… maybe it's the lack of blood that is the reason why I'm thinking stupid…" she chuckled, closing her eyes. "I hope the others are gonna push the Serpentine back this time… we keep having to retreat more and more with every battle…"

"There you are! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"My girlfriend's dying you idiot!" Garmadon growled when his younger brother came in. "This was such a mistake… letting you go in with her while I had to lead on…" he shook his head.

"Well I'll get her back to base-"

"No! I don't trust you with her anymore!" he stood up, carrying the young woman who looked to the younger blonde. His red eyes looked away from her green ones. "You got her hurt I bet… you always do trying to show off to her and everyone else… I know you have kind of thing where you need to prove to everyone I'm not the more capable brother… but honestly Wu, it's getting people hurt! And now Misako got hurt!"

The brunette walked right past the blonde who watched them go, the older looked like he wanted to throw up more when he saw all the red on his tunic that was staining it more and more, not to mention the distinct smell of blood. "I'm sure Namiko will have something for you… and you'll be up and fighting again within the week," he kissed her forehead.

Misako weakly nodded again, clinging to his ninja robe tighter, it hurt to breathe, but if Garmadon had his way, she was going to be just fine…

**Was gonna go all angsty and think to just leave it with an open end where she might have died... but I decided angst is to be avoided more often in this... let's get happy people! It's Christmas! Jeez... **

**Thanks for reading :D**

**~Mar**


	44. Scar

No what, you can never forget the past, you can push away what you did in your mind, but it is never truly gone… especially every time Garmadon looked at his right hand, still there after almost fifty years, two red puncture wounds that never properly healed even now. They were stuck there forever.

The ninja must have chosen to forget about it and never mention it ever as a sign they were forgiving him for what he did, but he knew it was there, and his brother and his wife both knew that he could never forgive himself.

He always said about how the thing he regretted most was all those tattoos he had, but the thing he hated most was that mark on his hand. Anyone could see it and know who he was, the story of how he turned evil and reigned in the Underworld was no long just a scary story you would tell a little child, it was real and people knew.

"I thought you stopped covering up that thing years ago…" Misako folded her arms loosely. She wasn't mad or anything, but she was concerned enough.

"It's better this way… this time… I think I'm doing it for myself… I want to forget about it," he looked back at her. He didn't look sad like normal… then again, he could be a good liar if he really wanted to be.

Misako shook her head and marched right up to him, unwrapping what little he had on his hand already and pulled it towards her, kissing the old scar. "Well… I don't want to… this is a part of who you are… you can't change it… it happened… and I'm willing to accept that part of you…"

"I left you though… and it was because of this thing on my hand that started it all…"

"And yet here I am with you…" she tilted her head. "If you want to forget about it… then you'll be forgetting an awful lot of the time we spent together…"

"Jeez… you're always so insistent…" he pulled his hand away, scowling at his wife who gave a closed mouth smile, "what makes you stick around anyways!? My dad told you to expel all darkness from your life when you were a kid… and yet…"

"I chased it?" she asked, finishing the sentence.

"Yea… that…" he looked away from her.

She sighed, "Listen… are we really going to go and have this whole discussion again? I'm married to you, there is no argument about it… I wouldn't change a thing in my life…" she kissed his cheek, "Do I wish you were never bitten and that we were normal? Of course I do… but I can always dream of that… because I love you like this…"

"You don't have to get all sappy about it…" he grumbled, annoyed.

"Hmm… I like to get sappy about it… deal with it," she kissed him again and grabbed his right hand. "And stop worrying… or else it will never go away for real… you were Lord Garmadon; nothing will change that in the history books and scrolls… but you _can_ make sure that the book will end with you as Sensei Garmadon…"

She always seemed to know how to make him feel better, no matter what it was about. It was nice having her around after everything they had been through as a family.

At least the emotional scars were healing rather nicely.

**Aaay, back again after taking a couple days off for Christmas... I got a lot of sets... and ... I bouht the Temple of Airjitzu and the Titanium dragon for myself soo... I'm not done with the temple yet... but I'm excited... my brother and I made a pact to get all the Lego sets from Ninjago, even the old old ones because... we have this really big project in mind... we haven't officially decided yet, we might announce the idea over the summer when we will have A LOT of time and Iw ill hopefully get a lot of stuff out of the way...**

**Okay with that said... 6 more shorts in like... 4 more days... right? Let's see what's on the list... Laundry, Illness, Ink, Possessive, Unity, Separation... *cracks knuckles* let's do this then I guess. Btw, I also have a New Years one shot which is just the ninja crew having some fun in Ninjago City, similar to my one shot The Festival of Lights, only that was just G and Misako and baby Lloyd lol**

**Well, thanks again, I hope you guys are having a great Winter break so far! I started mine last Monday so I got two weeks left... haha... okay I'm not gonna count down because I hate school... Later!**

**~Mar**


	45. Laundry

"Misako!" Garmadon shouted on the other side of the closed door. "I can't find my pants!"

That was the oddest thing Wu ever heard from the older sibling. His brother had a bathroom that connected to his own room in the house they had grown up in so he rarely had to leave his room early in the morning.

"How the hell should I know where you put them? I keep track of my own stuff… not yours…" the voice of the girlfriend to the brother answered him sassily.

"You were the one who took my pants off; I figured you would know where you threw them last night…"

Wu covered his mouth from making any noises, _"What the hell!? Father would never allow them to… to…"_ he knew there was naturally only one thing the conversation they were having could reveal to him, Wu was fifteen, but he wasn't a complete idiot.

He turned right around to go find his father like the tattler he always was, shuddering when he heard his sibling's mattress springs creak as someone… or some _people_ flopped on it together, followed by a bunch of giggles.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the two looked at one another, "… you… don't think… Wu was outside the door just now… do you?" Misako slowly looked over at her barely dressed boyfriend.

They stared at one another and made a scramble to ditch the towels and actually get some clothes on. "I'm guessing we have three minutes at the most here…" the boy frantically checked under his bed for his sweatpants.

"This room is such a mess! No wonder you can't find anything in here!" she laughed a bit, pulling her shirt over her head. "Well… I'm dressed…" she bit her lip, trying not to laugh more at her boyfriend who just wanted to get some clothes on before his dad could come in and see what was going on here.

"Garmadon? I'm coming in…" Masuta had said from the other side of the door, twisting the knob.

Misako rolled her eyes and crouched down to pull something out of a pile of shirts, tossing the blue pants at Garmadon's face who growled at her as he slipped them on right when the door opened. '\"Oh, hey dad…" they pretended like they were just chilling out and nothing was up.

His father shook his head, closing the door again, "WU! Remember what I said about lying and making up things to get your brother in trouble? This is the third time I've come up when you told me they were up to something!"

Misako flopped on her boyfriend as she poked his chest, "Next time… do the damn laundry and you'll know where everything is…" she whispered before kissing him.

**Another Marissa specialty for you all to enjoy haha... embarrassing moments... heh... this is actually... sort of paying homage to this Star Wars fan fic that I loved... but I don't think was ever really completed... it was called Smooth Operator and was about ten separate occassions where Ahsoka Tano almost finds out that Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala are actually married. The first one starts off similar.**

**Ahsoka is on the other side of the door and hears Anakin ask Padme this question but the conversation just keeps going on until Captain Rex and Obi-Wan and several other clones come by and they open the door and it's just... it was great, I still remember almost dying of laughter when I first read it... shame I don't remember what the username was of the writer...**

**So yeeea... modern au idea for this one... thanks for reading, blah blah blah, the usual a/n enders I give out... later!**

**~Mar**


	46. Illness

Being sick is literally one of the worst things in the entire world that could happen to a human being, you're all achy, your nose can't decide whether it wants to be dry or runny, your head always hurts and your cough and throw up… it's truly horrible… especially when you were Misako… dealing with a sick Garmadon.

"Take it," she continued to hold out the small shot cup that contained purple medicine in it. She had had it up and over her head with his stubbornness and it had only been two days of this, and by the look of things, it was only the beginning of this hell hole.

Garmadon slunk more into the blankets, covering his mouth all the way, glaring up at his wife who wanted to strangle him, he was being so difficult with her, part of it was on purpose though. "No…" he mumbled he looked away.

"Do you want to have this for another three weeks or something?! Because you know it'll happen… it always does! Take the damn medicine!" Misako was trying to not get too worked up. "I swear Garmadon… if you make me wake up Lloyd because of this, I'll not hesitate to literally shove this down your throat and make you sleep on the couch!"

"I don't like it though…"

"It's grape flavored! You're lucky I managed to get it in some kind of kid flavor instead of the usual medicine one!"

"But it doesn't taste like actual grape… it tastes like candied medicine grape… and it's so gross… I cannot describe how gross it is…" he whined more. She hated it when he would get all whiney on her. They had a baby; that was enough whining in her life to begin with.

She yanked the covers off of him, "That's it… I'm done playing games…" she pulled him into a sitting position when he tried to curl up more in a ball. "Drink it!" she grabbed hold of his nose; pinching it until he had to open his mouth to breath.

How he tried to hold his breath… but he soon cracked and opened his mouth just a little for air, Misako seized the chance and dumped it all in his mouth. He choked on it for a second, but he did end up swallowing it all… or what little he didn't manage to spit out.

His wife sat back on the bed, sighing tiredly, "Finally…" she wiped her eyes, "Jeez… you're horrible… the greatest warrior in all of Ninjago… and he hate flu medicine… what a legacy…"

"I hate you…" he wiped his mouth of the sticky grape liquid. "Disgusting… the worst thing ever invented…" he scrunched his nose more while she started to giggle. "And what the hell is so funny!?"

She snorted a bit, "Oh… you… you're just so thick headed… I had to treat you like a kid…" she laid back, closing her eyes, "It's so funny… I have two little boys now it seems… not one…"

Garmadon grabbed hold of her and pulled her to his side of the bed.

"No!" she struggled, "I don't wanna get sick too…" she craned her neck away while he just cuddled up to her even more, kissing her neck and cheek. "Ugh…" she rolled her eyes at his behavior.

**Garmadon is actually me... no joke... I hate medicine... soooo much... any kind... natural, cough syrup... ugh, especially the cough syrup... it did work though when I had whooping cough...**

**Thanks for reading guys! 4 more left till I hit my 2015 goal!**

**~Mar**


	47. Possessive

Garmadon was more than just easily jealous; he was downright possessive about his wife… especially towards his brother. He knew Wu had a thing for her since he was young… and after the two went steady and eventually got married, Wu seemed to not change his mind about the girl.

It was the one, main reason why they rarely came to visit after they moved out of the monastery, the runner up to that was naturally dealing with his dad, but really, growing up, he heard nothing but how they didn't belong together or were some odd match up.

The brunette pulled his wife closer when he and Wu were having some silent stare off at each other which did not go unnoticed. Misako finally rolled her eyes and spoke up to them about this.

"Okay… you two need to relax I think…" she looked back at her husband, feeling his grip tighten on her waist. "Hey…" she softly told him. The red eyed one looked to her and slowly released her more, but still keeping a hand on her. "Thank you…" she kissed his nose.

Wu looked away again, it wasn't the first time Misako was upset over this, and he also knew that a little dispute like this would end in them kissing and such and he did not wish to be around for that, "I'll make some tea… be right back…"

"What's the problem?" Misako tapped her foot as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I think you know for sure what the problem is…" the taller one scoffed at the question, she was smart enough without him telling her.

"You need to stop thinking like that honey…"

"Yea… but…"

She cut him off right away, "Who did I date for over four years, Garmadon? Who did I marry and loved all my life?" she tilted her head a bit, seeing he was turning away, knowing she was obviously right. "No matter what Wu does… it doesn't matter… I'm your wife… and I love you…" she hugged him from behind. "It's very sweet that you think you're not good enough for me or something… but really… relax… I would never love anyone else like I love you…"

He rolled his eyes, "You cheesy little… ugh… you're lucky I love you so damn much…"

"I know you do…" she chuckled when he kissed her cheeks.

***waves flag* Leave Misako alone 2k16. Honestly, I'm so done with the unnecessary hatred for her. Enough, we get it, you hate her for a stupid reason... that's nice, now keep it yourself and stay in your lane... the Ninjago fandom on tumblr has also gotten way out of hand with all the 'who's the most annoying by saying the fandom is not annoying and Ninjago is a work of art' competition... because like... I walk away from the tag for 2 days and all that crap comes in... and I just... whyyyyyyy?**

**Like, let me have my cuties and let me be people... that's all I ask... stay in your lane and I'll stay in mine... unless it's something really obnoxious and rude I guess?**

**Ugh, rant over... G love Misako so much and is afraid she'll walk away from him... and I'm essentially like that with all my best friends because I am a clingy, whiny piece of crap that does not deserve amazing friends owo Thanks for reading guys :D 3 more... I can do it... I believe I can... I only have today and tomorrow... gaaah... I'm lazyyyyyy... see you late... it's 2:30 and I'm falling asleep as I'm typing this haha...**

**~Mar**


	48. Ink

"You don't have to do this you know… it's completely optional…" Misako looked serious at her husband. "I'm making you get another one…"

"I'm doing it…"

"Jeez, you also complain about how terrified of needles you are!" she shouted at him. "This is like what? You're tenth?"

"Sixteenth…" he corrected her.

Misako rolled her head back, "Oh my gosh…" If there was one thing Garmadon was the most hypocritical about, it was needles and his habit of getting tattoo after tattoo… his earrings notwithstanding. "I swear you're the only person I know who wants someone to hold their hand when doing this…"

"Well not all of us can be as fearless and tough as you," he mocked her, sticking his tongue out.

The other twenty five year old narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't you have enough!? I mean… you got that huge one on your back… you got a bunch on your arms and shoulders… that one you got to match mine on your leg…" Garmadon then mumbled something else. "What was that?" she asked him.

"I… Wu dared me and said I wouldn't be brave enough to get another one… okay? Happy?"

Misako let out a loud laugh, "Dear God… this is too good…" she turned around, "I honestly have to go do some actual errands… I'll be back in like… twenty minutes…" she told him, waving her hand over her shoulder.

When she did come back he showed her what he had gotten; her name in green script at the very top of his collarbone, near the bottom of his neck. Her eyebrows went up in surprise that he got her name.

He looked at her and smirked a bit, "I got your name right there because this is really stinging and you're the pain in my neck.

Misako did not hesitate to pounce on him in her anger.

**And don't make horrible puns to Misako... she will body slam you to the floor.**

**Sooo, the next two shorts will probably be a two part Crystal Gem thing because... why not? I also hope to get an In Another World up tomorrow and maybe First Masters... and Jan 1st, a special New Years one shot for you all that will be a follow up to the 2015 Christmas fan fic :D **

**Tata for now my friends, I'll see you before the New Year for sure ;)**

**~Mar**


	49. Unity

Everything got ridiculous once Emerald and Onyx learned they could make a perfect fusion. They started spending even more time than usual together while Beryl worked on the project for Home World.

He was at the table, examining rocks and the usual minerals while the two sat on the couch behind him, kissing and cuddling and constantly making little noises. It finally broke his silence, "Do you two mind!?" he looked over his shoulder, pale face scrunching up in anger.

His brother and the half human looked at him, frozen where they were cuddling together. "I'm trying to work and you two are just… so annoying! All you ever do all day is do whatever ridiculous human things together and… and… can you just stop making so much noise?! I can't wait to tell Sphene how useless you were on this project Onyx!"

"Oh… so… he wants us to be quieter…" Misako quietly said, thinking it over.

Wu heard a familiar noise and saw a white glow out of the corner of his eye and looked over his shoulder to see Moonstone sitting there in place of Onyx and Emerald on the couch.

"Is this better?" they asked the smaller gem, twisting some of their silvery purple hair around their finger.

Beryl rolled his eyes and went back to his cataloguing, "Yea… fine… thank you…" Really it was not okay. He hated it even more that they made such a perfect looking fusion and could hold themselves together so well. Even he tried fusing with Misako and turned out not as well.

He could get along with most gems, but his and Misako's fusion, Calcite, was obviously a fusion that didn't get along quite as well as Moonstone did. Calcite had four arms and a third eye between their gems; they were not always in sync as they could be.

Beryl of course knew this was because she would rather be fusing with Onyx; after all, they were apparently making plans to do what humans do and get married some time when she would go home with them.

"My presence bothers you…" Moonstone suddenly said while Beryl's back was turned, trying to examine things.

He knocked over a glass bottle when they had said that out of the blue. "I… what?"

"I am Moonstone… but I have Emerald's mind abilities… you should be careful of what you think of me… of their relationship… you have quite rude thoughts and they don't appreciate it…"

Beryl could feel his face getting hot out of embarrassment. They had sounded so cold when telling him that. He was sure it was Onyx who was saying it.

Moonstone stood up and walked out of the room without another word or a second glance at the pale yellow green gem. They looked into a mirror in Misako's bedroom, "You can't let him break us apart…"

"But… he was so mean…" the pale green blue eye started tearing up and the other side's hand reached up to wipe it.

"But he doesn't matter… we are perfect…"

The tall gem split back into two forms, hugging each other tightly. "When we get back to Home World… everything will be so much better… and we won't have to worry about Beryl ever being rude about us again… I promise… he won't be allowed to say anything more…"

"Onyx…?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna fuse again…" she whispered.

Onyx chuckled and nodded, "Okay… I won't split again… I just wanted to hug you is all…" he held hand to the top of her head before they started glowing and turned into Moonstone.

**Another Steven Universe AU! Aaaw yeaa! I'm so excited and terrified that it's coming back next week XD I'm not prepared for the feels that are yet to come... **

**Anyways, Beryl/Wu is like Pearl and is salty af haha... **

**Thanks for reading! Let's see if I can get the 50th one done by midnight! I have an idea of what I want to do for that one for sure haha. See ya here tonight hopefully guys!**

**~Mar**


	50. Separation

"What do you mean she's not welcome? She's one of us! She's an Emerald!" Onyx shouted at the pale green gold gem before him. "You have no right to deny her anything! Especially that throne! If people saw that gem on her head then you would be kicked out for sure I bet!" he pointed accusingly, ready to threaten him.

"I'm the leader now Onyx… you're loyal to me… did you forget when you became one of my personal attendants?"

"I didn't sign up to be some attendant… you asked for help in maintain this broken planet until we found the right person to rule and I found her! I found the lost Emerald! You have no right doing this to us!" he kept on insisting. "Beryl! Tell him!"

The smaller clammed up right away and got on one knee, showing who he was pledging his allegiance to. Onyx stared at the yellow haired gem… he never felt so betrayed in his entire life, "Is… this because I'm the one she chose?! Is this because of Moonstone!?" Beryl looked away quickly, "How petty…" he slowly shook his head, "You disgust me…"

"Moonstone?" Sphene raised an eyebrow at the name of such a gem.

Beryl looked up, "He and the half gem have created a perfect fusion… they look just like a normal gem save for two gems instead of one… it was no legend after all my lord… that means that they're powerful…"

"Hey she has a name! How dare you call her a half gem! You never used to call her that!" Onyx looked personally offended.

Sphene looked back to Onyx and the Misako who was further back behind him. She was stunned by the hostility but even more scared of the look he was giving her. "You're never to see that… poor excuse for a gem ever again. She will not lead our people… she will go back to that scum you call earth and stay there to rot when her world is colonized…"

"Colonized?!" Onyx looked disturbed. "Th… that's why you sent us to earth!? Beryl!"

"If I told you, you never would have helped… you barely helped as it was but I needed protection in case something bad happened… Sphene couldn't trust you with that knowledge know you have a… slight rebellious streak…"

Misako took a step back from the three, staring at Onyx the most. "I… I didn't know…" he reached a hand out. "Misako… I'm sorry… I… I had no idea this was going to happen…"

"Either she stays as a prisoner and slave who must never be seen by the people… or you dump her back where she came from… where she really belongs… I don't care if she's half gem… she's still half human and they pathetic and disgusting creatures…" Sphene smugly told the purple gem who had his back turned to him.

The two looked each other in the eye and ran to each other. Beryl jumped to his feet, "They're gonna fuse!" he shouted, more to himself, but Sphene heard it all the same and managed to act.

"I'll take care of this then… step aside Beryl…" the taller stood up and pulled out some kind of knife like weapon that glowed gold. The youngest looked down as he moved to the side, not looking at Moonstone behind.

"Traitors… you're all traitors!" the gem seemed unstable suddenly.

"Onyx… calm down…"

"Then you stop crying!" the fusion argued with itself.

Sphene didn't have to do much to take them down; he used the strange weapon to zap them. Two gems fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Beryl stared down at the Onyx and the Emerald, "W-what are you going to do to them? Are you going to crack them?"

"No… but they cannot be allowed to touch or morph out of restraints because if they get their act together to stop me… they'll have to fuse again… A perfect fusion… I wonder how this can be possible… Beryl… any… ideas?"

He looked down, folding his arms and lowering his head, "They love each other… more than I've ever seen two beings… I don't know how or why… I tried so hard to be the one to have that fusion… but she chose him… our fusion was flawed in several ways… I wish it was me so badly… but she doesn't love me the same…" he looked up, Sphene seemed to be contemplating something. "Sir?"

"I'm thinking… maybe I should banish both to earth where they can live out their days… if they love each other so much… the Emerald… the… half breed… threatens my position and Onyx would overthrow me in a heartbeat now…" he tossed the gems to Beryl who caught them, holding both carefully, "Lock them up and when the regenerate, don't let them get the chance to perform anything close to a fusion dance… we'll dump them back and start the colonization…"

"Y-yes sir…" he looked at his reflection in the gems and sighed.

* * *

"Ugh…" Misako's head hurt, "W-what happened…" she tried to move her arm but found it was chained up. "Onyx?" she looked around and saw a few feet away on another wall was the purple gem who was already awake.

"I don't believe I was so stupid…" he growled. "It's not fair…" he shook his head. She was still in a daze with everything, "For once we didn't have it under control… and now he's not going to let us fuse again…" he rattled his cuffs. "And I can't morph out of these…"

She sniffled, lowering her head before trying to pull away again. "Onyx…" she sniffed, leaning forward as much as she could possibly move.

"This is all my fault… I can't believe I blindly trusted them Misako… please… just… forgive me…" he tried to lean forward more too. They were face to face and they managed to rest their foreheads against the other's. "Now we won't ever be able to fuse again… I wish I never brought you into this…"

"Onyx… I…"

"Don't call me that anymore…" he swallowed, looking up at her. "I don't want to be one of them anymore… give me a human name… anything… just not Onyx… I hate it…"

The green eyed girl looked down, "Well… it was a long time ago… but I saw this name once… I really liked it…" she looked up, "What do you think about Garmadon?"

The purple one looked at her and gave a small, sad smile, "Guess if you like it… I like it too…"

"I wish we could get out of here…" she sniffed. "I don't want to live the rest of my life not being about to touch you…"

"At least I can still do this…" he pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised at first but kissed him back.

Beryl was peering through the small window, watching them and sighed, "Pathetic traitors…" he mumbled. He stopped when he heard that familiar sound and looked in time to see a white glow standing up, breaking the restraint. "B-but they didn't… they just kissed!" he shouted.

The door opened and grabbed the small gem, "You're not going to keep us separated anymore… and you're not going to touch Misako's planet!"

Beryl swallowed hard, _"Well I'm screwed…"_

**Life lesson; don't separate true love uwu... unless you wanna have unseen repercussions and be murdered brutally owo  
**

**Heh, this one was a mini story in itself... I do plan on having a crystal gem au at some point... for now... you get these one shots here and there. Essentially, Moonstone goes to earth, G and Misako half their Lloyd, colonization and war starts, Wu/Beryl comes crawling back to earth and Black Diamond/The Overlord killed Sphene and took over and Kai and Nya are going to be made on earth like Amethyst for sure... and it's gonna be fun maybe to write...**

**So... with a half an hour until midnight here in LA... I made my goal for once in my life! Yaaay!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you in 2016! **

**~Mar**


	51. Christmas

Misako pulled out a little ornament that had the most recent picture of her new son in it. It was a little present shaped one and the gift tag read 'Baby's 1st Christmas'. She hung it on an empty branch and sat back down, pulling the three month old baby from the bassinet next to the couch. "Ooh, my little cutie…" she nuzzled him.

"ACK! NINA!"

She jumped when she heard the loud shout of her husband. She looked down to Lloyd who started whining, waking up from the loud noise, bouncing him a little to get him to calm down. Shortly after, their rather new kitten, Nina, scampered by; peel and stick ribbons all over her black fur, Garmadon chasing her.

At last the brunette man caught her, plucking the red and gold ribbons off of the whining and clawing cat, "Oh you did this to yourself!" he shouted louder at her before grabbing the last one and letting her go free, looking at the scratch marks on his arm. He then looked over to his wife and sleeping son, smiling again.

He plopped down next to her, kissing her cheek and then neck a few times, both giggling as they snuggled up to each other. "I love you two so much…" he breathed, hugging his wife and son closer.

Misako leaned more against him, "We love you too," she kissed Lloyd's head, the infant starting to wake up again. "Aaw," she laughed more, seeing Lloyd open a green eye, whining and crying to be fed this time. "Hey; think you could finish putting the rest of these on for me while I feed him?" she slid a small box of ornaments over to him as she fiddled with her shirt so she could give what the baby was obviously asking for.

"Of course," he got up again and grabbed the box. Looking back down he shook his head, "Three months and I still can't believe that's our baby…"

"Still the best Christmas gift you ever gave me…" she smirked at her husband, reminding him that they received news of her pregnancy on Christmas the year before. He blushed a bit and turned away to finish his given task. "I love you…"

He stopped to look back down, "I love you too Mimi".

**Heh... a week late in this one I guess? I totally didn't see that 51 was this... because it would have been perfect... XD oh well... This one is inn the Simple Things universe obviously... if you haven't read it... it's apparently one of my popular ones so I guess I recommend it if you like humor. **

**On another note, if you haven't looked at my profile... I'm most likely not responding to your latest reviews on any story because... well, is being stupid and I can't see them... I know they're there, but I can't actually see them for some strange reason... so yea, hopefully it will straighten itself out soon.**

**Thanks for reading and I promise to respond soon once I can see the reviews... trust me, I'm not ignoring anyone on purpose here. Later!**

**~Mar**


	52. Strawberries

"Lloyd! Stop running around so much! You'll hurt yourself!" Garmadon shouted at the nine year old boy who was ignoring his parents' warnings completely. "Honestly… how can he have so much energy!?" he asked his wife. "And… are you almost done out here?"

Misako shrugged her shoulders and nodded a bit, "Yea," she stood up and saw their son was running through the small garden they had in their backyard. "Lloyd! You heard your father! Watch it!" she snapped when she was afraid he would trip or crush her plants.

Right after she said that, the blonde went down after tripping on some vines.

"Oh great…" Misako sighed and plopped her basket in the grass to see what the damage was. "Oh… Lloyd…" he sat him up, "You crushed my strawberry plants…" she ran a hand through her hair and saw the boy was sniveling, green eyes watering. "It's okay… just… you need to be more careful baby…" she held his face.

"I'm sorry…" he wiped his eyes and looked to his elbow; a small scrape was on it but a bunch of red goop was running down his arm. He started crying more at the sight of blood.

Misako grabbed him and hugged him close, "Honey… mind helping me get him inside? He's bleeding…"

"Yea… sure…" her husband came over but stopped when he crouched down to pick Lloyd up. "Wait a second…" he looked at the assumed blood and raised an eyebrow, getting some on his finger. Misako made a face when she saw he tasted it, but he started chuckling, "Lloyd… Lloyd, you're not bleeding son…" he placed a hand on top of his head. "You just smashed some of your mom's berries when you fell… you're just fine… it's nothing but a little scratch."

Lloyd stopped crying and looked again to find that it was so. Misako looked totally relieved and hugged the boy again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again mister…" she started kissing his face.

"Mama! Mama stop that!" he groaned more but stopped trying to pull away after the second attempt being his dad got him from the other side.

**Yay for the Garmadon family fics... And look, in a world where everything is just fine and happy owo**

**Soo let's see... the next one is 'Game' let's see how that one will go... Now that I'm halfway there, I want to do at lest 3 a week... I think I can handle that... maybe more will come but I am going to try to get ahead more with In Another World. That's my resolution guys, to get all my fics finished before summer! **

**Thank ya for reading and I'll see ya around! :D **

**~Mar**


	53. Game

Lloyd poked his head into the living room, wiping his eyes, "Kay guys… I'm gonna go to bed… don't wake me unless Melanie burned down the monastery with others…" he yawned and turned around but turned back, "And please… don't do anything weird… last time… I heard a lot… and it was… just don't…" he blushed a bit.

"Yea yea… sure Lloyd… whatever…" Garmadon waved a hand while reading. "I'll tell your mother…"

The green ninja narrowed his eyes and slowly backed down the hallway into his room, "Okay sure… of course he'll keep that promise… I totally believe that…" he mumbled, closing the door to his room.

"Lloyd go to bed?" Misako walked in, shooing one of the cats from her usual seat next to her husband.

"Yea…"

She smirked, leaning against him, "Oh… so he did…" she bit her lip. "How about we do something… just the two of us?"

Garmadon raised an eyebrow at her tone and smirked back, quickly kissing her. "Well then… I think I'd love to take you up on that offer…"

* * *

Lloyd opened one eye when he thought he heard something from down the hall again. "Are you kidding me!?" he looked at the clock. It was almost midnight but he was still tired from working all day. As he walked down the hall back to the living room, he was bracing for whatever he might see.

"Garmadon! Stop! It won't fit!"

"I'll make it then!"

Lloyd started sweating, face turning even redder as he heard the strained conversation and then suddenly the sound of something hitting the floor, _"Ooh boy…"_ he rounded the corner and froze in his tracks.

"Hey Lloyd!" his mom smiled, her husband on top of her as she laid on the floor on her stomach, not looking very please. "Wanna play with us? You're dad sucks at Twister…"

"It's rigged I tell you!"

The blonde covered his mouth, starting to chuckle, but it soon turned into full blown out laugher that made him drop to the floor, rolling around and holding his stomach.

"What's his problem?" Garmadon stared at their teenage son who was uncontrollably laughing at something. Misako shrugged her shoulder. "Rematch?" he glanced at her.

"Fine…"

**Bet you didn't see THAT coming did you? Idk... did you? Be honest here... lol idk, I always laugh when stuff like that happens on cartoons and stuff so you know... why try it out here?**

**Well, not much to say since it's 2:30 in the morning and I can't sleep hahahahaha... dear God someone help me... my mom is getting mad when she finds out I stay up this late...**

**So ye, thanks for reading... see you around... let's see if I can work out a story idea for the next one which is the prompt, 'time'... later guys!**

**~Mar**


	54. Time

They say that time heals all wounds… but that person never specified if it was physical, emotional, or mental wounds that it would heal… but time is what Garmadon received from his wife nonetheless.

And time did pass, several months, building a new home for themselves where they could also rebuild what they once had with each other, before the venom kicked in and separated them physically and emotionally alike.

The ninja in return gave them space and Lloyd was busy flying around the country anyways so it wasn't like their monastery was packed full of people that Garmadon had made some much trouble for. That left them alone most of the time, not even Wu stopped by quite as often as they expected from him.

It was an adjustment, having an actual home, sharing a bed, sharing everything really… finally having someone that cared about you around all the time for whenever you needed them.

He loosened up more over time as well, becoming less nervous around people and more relaxed, being assured nothing was coming back to get him, no demons from the past would come and drag him back to the Underworld.

Misako smiled, kissing his forehead when she realized he had fallen asleep, leaning against her in the quiet loft of the monastery the ninja helped them build. She pulled the blanket around them more and leaned her head against his, "I hope you're having a nice dream honey... because nothing is coming for you… and you deserve some peace of mind after all these years…"

In his sleep he cuddled up closer and she quietly laughed at that, blushing just a bit, "You've come so far in a matter of months… I love you… take as much time as you need to feel better about everything… I'm right here…"

**Not my finest I will admit, but not horrible either... in my personal opinion anyways, I don't think I needed to write something as long and detailed as others I've done for this series... I wanted something cute and short though so maybe I did accomplish that... idk...**

**So my judges, what's the verdict? Cute or boring/redundant to other shorts you've seen so far? **

**Well... thanks for your time, I appreciate you took the time to read another short :) Have great day **she says as she is literally posting this at like... 2:30 am again****

**~Mar**


	55. Freedom

There are many definitions for the word freedom, and it's different for every person based on personal experience.

In this case, it is literally freedom from a cage you were held in against your will.

"Hey look! No hands Misako!" the young man shouted, letting go of the horse's reins, the young woman riding beside him laughing a bit as wind whipped through her long hair as the two sped through the forests. It was a cool spring night, not to warm, but not freezing cold.

The perfect night to run away.

Though their fathers would claim they had the perfect life, all cushy and plain perfect, the reality was quite the opposite, they were to be split they discovered, after the war ended, they were not to be allowed to be together ever again because they were 'getting far too close'. On the outside, they attempted to simply be the best of friends… but it was always under suspicion that they were so much more than that now.

So what better solution to their problem than to sneak out in the dark, silently taking down the guards to the cell door?

The young couple laughed as they so cleverly outwitted their parents' and proved once again that they would not conform to their desires and ideal pictures of them. They were in love and decided they did not need to live in a castle any longer.

It was close to sunrise when they stopped to let their horses graze and have a drink by the creek after several hours of running. No one could find them in the woods so easily; they had plenty of time before they would set off again and make themselves scarce.

They sat, side by side in the grass, every once in a while kissing the other and playfully touching each other.

"Finally… we won't have to do things in such secret…" Garmadon hugged her smaller body closer, "I'm not sure if I can get used to that…"

"Yes… I'm happy as well… being I was the one that was paying the maid to shut her mouth when she saw us bathing together…" Misako mumbled grumpily. "Let us be lucky people were too afraid of you to touch the door to your bedroom…"

The man with the red eyes laughed more, "oh yes…" he breathed before kissing her again, "Still… it was ridiculously risky to make love in my room… so many times someone could have passed by and heard us…" he warned her sternly.

After a couple more kisses and teasing they stopped, hearing someone not too far away, shouting something involving their names. "Oh look… we better run I guess…" she dusted her dress off and untied her horse, mounting and snapping the reins, "Come on!" she started chuckling. "Before they get too close now!"

Garmadon grabbed his horse and started off together again, leaving their old life behind them.

**Oh look another one for the Black King au... I regret nothing, this was too perfect to not use for that... ahem... so... yea... they were naughty children growing up. It's a miracle no one ever really caught them being sexy... like jeez, can you make it more obvious you two!?**

**Thanks for reading owo see ya later!**

**~Mar**


	56. Late

Misako sat at the table, looking around at everyone else with their dates, enjoying their time together while she was all alone, an empty seat across from her that was supposed to be occupied over an hour ago. The green eyed girl looked down and shook her head, "Why did I think he'd show up?" she mumbled.

By he, she meant the boy who asked her out. "I bet he had to do it for some bet and didn't really want to come here with me… he always does stupid stuff when he's with the guys…"

Right when she pushed her chair to get up and leave, a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"… Ed?"

"Nice try smart ass… it's me," he bopped her in the back of the head and walked around to grab his chair.

"Yea, you're late you idiot…" she eyed him angrily. "I've been sitting all by myself for over an hour… do you know how embarrassed I was?! I was about ready to leave!" she looked around as she hissed at him from across the table, "If you ever… EVER do this again, then I'm not even gonna stay friends with you!"

Garmadon held up his hands, "Okay okay… I'm sorry I'm late… really! My bike broke down and I had to walk all the way here because I can't use the car and no one could drive me… I'm sorry…" he lowered his head, blushing because he felt ashamed for making her wait like this.

"Yea well… just don't do it ever again!" she puffed.

Her angry expression changed into a surprised one when he leaned across the table to peck her lips quickly, leaving her blushing pink.

**Two in a row because why not? This one was short so, ya know... who cares... **

**Thanks for reading~**

**~Mar**


	57. Early

Three am; the all new record for Lloyd. The two new parents rolled onto their backs, trying to wake the other up so they wouldn't have to go themselves to do it.

"He wants you because he's hungry probably… you go, I'm useless in that situation… literally…" Garmadon mumbled a bit, dozing off when Lloyd sounded to be getting a bit quieter, but their son started screaming and crying at full blast once more not long after her closed his eyes again. "Agh! Misako!"

The lighter haired one rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up a bit, "He is a week old Garm… do you know how physically exhausted I still am!?" she snapped him crankily and managed to quite literally 'roll' out of bed to take their upset child from his bassinet. "Come on you…"

She tiredly smirked, carrying him back into her bedroom, the baby still crying. Garmadon threw his pillow over his face, knowing she was planning on keeping him awake as well since he made her get up.

"If I knew this came with having a baby… maybe I should have been a bit more careful…" he mumbled but Misako still heard him.

"Look at that Lloyd… your own father doesn't want you…you poor thing…" she teasingly pouted and sat back down on her side of the bed. "Don't worry he's like that with everyone when he's sleepy and hasn't had his nap yet…"

The darker haired one grumbled angrily at her.

**Everything is better with baby/newborn Lloyd... don't you agree?**

**I should have fun with coming up with an idea for the next one... it's bath... and I can take this in a couple directions haha... but you'll never know until probably tomorrow... heh...**

**As usual, thanks for reading my shorts ;D**

**~Mar**


	58. Bath

Ah yes… Lloyd was upstairs, having his usual seven o'clock nap, which would give his parents time for themselves… as when you have a crazy four year old, it was not always that simple to make time for yourself, but Lloyd would often burnout and have a sugar crash. They decided to not waste this.

"I guess… we have about an hour and half…" Misako stretched out a bit, closing her eyes. The light was dimmed down and the house was so quiet. She flinched when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist, kissing her shoulder slowly.

They both laughed a bit, blushing and nuzzling closer to each other. "Then why are you just sitting there, waiting for me?" Garmadon leaned forward more, kissing her cheek. "Why do you always have to tease me?"

"Oh fine then… I suppose you're right…" The smaller woman turned around, kissing him full on, hands through his damp, brown hair, both blushing hard as they slipped into a more relaxed state.

Just when things really got going though… they heard an odd creaking noise.

Both stopped their kissing, keeping their eyes closed for another brief moment as they slowly backed away from each other. _"Llooooyd…"_ the mother hissed under her breath when she saw the toddler poking from the door.

Oh how were they going to avoid this one?

Lloyd kind of just looked a bit confused; he didn't understand why they were in the bath tub together. Garmadon just sank into what little was left of the bubbles, closing his eyes again. _"We're doomed… and he's only four… maybe he'll forget about this when he's older… of jeez… this is going to haunt me forever…"_

The boy hesitated for another moment, further dragging out that awkward tension as his parents further stared at him. He smiled though, running in, shutting the door behind him "Bath time!"

Misako covered her mouth when he had shouted that, starting to laugh when their boy attempted to climb in, with all of his clothes still on no less.

"Okay… okay Lloyd…" she laughed more, reaching her hands over the side to help pull his shirt off for him. "Come on… you can't take a bath with your clothes on…" she shook her head a bit while her husband slowly resurfaced from his hiding place in the water.

Both parents shot the other looks seeming to read the other's mind, _"We are so lucky he's still at the oblivious age"._

**Well that was hot and possibly sexy till it wasn't... I'm sure we all saw this coming though, right guys? XD Chances are I will never post anything erotic... like... unless enough of you wanted me to... I'm kidding, no one gets to reading anything stupid like that around here... I'm perfectly fine with hysterically awkward, borderline innuendos (ie my Christmas fic XD), it just makes things more fun heh...**

**Kay so let's see... we got sleep as the next theme... then dancing... then sneaky... ooh child...? I got an idea for that one already! That one's gonna be cute...**

**Thanks for reading another short by me, see you guys tomorrow!**

**~Mar**


	59. Sleep

Misako wiped her eyes as she bent over to clean up around the room. Garmadon seemed to have kept his habit of through his laundry on the floor after all these years, nothing new there. She looked over her shoulder at her sleeping husband. That's one thing he wanted to do a lot of since he returned, she wasn't sure if he just needed to sleep or he slept to keep his mind away from the present and the aftermath of what happened with everyone.

She was pretty sure it was the latter, knowing him and his old guilt driven panic attacks that would randomly happen.

He curled up more in his sleep, turning his face into the nearest pillow, tensing up more. She stopped what she was doing and quickly came over to his side of the bed, kissing his head once. He seemed to relax more and so she did it again.

"What could you possibly be dreaming about baby?" she shook her head a bit, giving him one more kiss before going back to picking up the last of the socks she saw on the floor and throwing them in the nearest hamper for Zane to wash. "Sleep is supposed to help I thought…"

She let out a breath, moving his messy hair from his face and laid down next to him.

**Oh look guys, two in one day again... nothing major, just wanted a little snippet drabble idea... something simple. **

**Ironically... I'm super tired and should probably be going to bed right now because I got a headache... so, ye, thanks for reading this one... sorry it's not something longer, sometimes I like to keep it simple... **

**~Mar**


	60. Dancing

Misako sat by herself, her other friends around, sitting as well with her. "Hey where's ol' G anyways? Run off and had a liquor crash?" Rose teased, knowing Misako hated these situations.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, blushing, "Oh… he might as be… I lost track of him forever ago…" she waved her hand, blowing it off, "You know he gets at these parties… sometimes I think he forgets I'm even here when he drags me to these things… he's always busy laughing it up with his friends…" she sat back.

"That's what you get for having him drag you down into the punk band lifestyle sweetie; you didn't have to say yes, or move in with him, or start a band with all of us…" Rose smirked, kicking her feet up on the old coffee table. "Honestly… I saw the preppy school girl pictures of you when you were ten… hard to believe you're… this now…" the twenty year old gestured to the eighteen year old girl.

Misako pushed her friend in the shoulder, making her spill her drink, both chuckling lightly, "Oh… maybe I just… was afraid to deviate from that, you know my parents-" she abruptly stopped when he eyes were suddenly covered.

"Guess who?"

"Very cute baby…" she shook her head a bit, "But I know it's always you…" she tilted her head up to see Garmadon was leaning down, kissing her several times.

"Ugh, get a room you losers, geez…" Rose got up and went to find somewhere else to crash.

"Do tell me… what the hell have you been doing all night?" Misako finally asked him, "You just left me here to sit by myself… I was lucky Rosie came by and I didn't feel so… out of place among… these… people…"

Her boyfriend plopped next to her, laughing a bit, "Sorry babe," he nuzzled closer, starting to kiss her cheek and neck. "Guess that was pretty rude of me… wasn't it?"

"Judging by your sudden need to grab at me in such a public place like this… I'd say you had a drink off, won, and had approximately… twelve shots of… some kind of hard liquor…" she calmly said as he wrapped his arms around her more.

Garmadon laughed, "Fourteen, Kas, never even stood a chance…"

"Kas is seventeen; you shouldn't have taken him up on a drinking challenge… same with you… you're nineteen now…"

"Kas can do whatever the hell he pleases… same with me," he kissed her again. "… angry I've been neglecting you all night… aren't you?" he saw her blush more. "Kay, I won't run off again to do something with the guys… I'll be right here with you…" he started trying to make out with her.

"Monty… stop… I don't wanna make out in front of everyone…" she shied away more; this was why stuck with one drink... and not accepting anymore than that. She would possibly get completely out of hand as well, and it was her job to take care of him when he was hungover, not the other way around.

"Oh hey… hear that? Sounds like one of your songs playing?" Rose decided to shout over. "Been a while since I saw you two dance together!"

"And for good reason… EEH! Monty!" she shouted at him again when he grabbed her leg.

"Come on Mimi; it's Vampire Money!" Namiko shouted. "You gotta do it! It's His favorite song!"

"I feel like I'm being set up here suddenly!" Misako glared at her girlfriends as some of the others in the small house made room. "I hate you guys so much…" she shouted at them while her boyfriend pulled her to her feet.

"We know," Namiko smirked wider and pulled out her phone, "This is going on my twitter for sure…"

"Oh please don't… you know how he gets when he's drunk-!" Misako was cut off when Garmadon pulled her back over, clamping a hand to her butt.

Everyone else was laughing as they watched poor Misako get embarrassed as she was forced into dancing with her much taller boyfriend by them all. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, "I'm going to totally regret this…"

**Another one for the punk band AU idea... I... decided to not to go into too much detail... it got sexy, let's say that haha**

**Thanks for reading, this has been another 3 am update by me, hopefully, it's actually day time where you are and you're not staying up so late reading... whatever the heck this is lol... Also; Vampire Money, good song, very sassy, I love it... young kids; do not listen to it... I mean... I don't recommend it...  
**

**~Mar**


	61. Sneaky

Misako carefully opened her window, sticking her head out before dropping her duffle bag, putting her backpack on and started lowering herself out the window, climbing down the trellis along the back side of her house as quietly as possible, careful not to drop her bigger case. "I know I should go back in and just stay but…" she looked back up at the darkened window of her parent's room.

She pulled down her shirt and dusted off her jeans of any dirt or leaves that caught in the tears. "Sorry guys… but I can't let you hold me back like this…" she let out a breath and unlatched the back gate so she could get out.

"HEEEY!" someone loudly whispered from a familiar van window. "You made it! Rose! I told you she was going to make it… her parents don't scare her!" Namiko shoved the driver in the shoulder. "Let's go before your parents wake up and see you leaving!"

Misako nodded a bit, sliding the door open and throwing her duffle bag in and dragged the huge bass case in with her. "Thanks for helping me out… I just hope they don't find me…" the seventeen year old sat back. "So… where to first?"

"First; we're meeting with the guys at the hangout…" Rose answered. "Then we're driving you and G to the apartment… we are neighbors now after all so it's no big deal," she smirked a bit. "You got everything? You're positive?"

"I grabbed pretty much all my clothes and stuff… and I managed to fit in a bunch of other stuff in my backpack so yea… I don't think I need to sneak back in for anything important…" Misako yawned. "Now come on and drive," she laughed.

"Yea yea, we're almost there; keep your shirt on Mimi…" Rose rolled her eyes and pulled up.

Misako jumped out of the van and ran straight into her boyfriend's arms. "Oh… so you did run out… you look happy so I'm guessing your parents don't know yet?"

"Nope!" she walked past. "Now let's go!" she jumped up and managed to kiss his cheek. "From now on, I don't need to worry about mom and dad..." she stopped when her phone started buzzing. "Oh… look at that…" she sighed, hesitating before hitting the 'ignore' button.

Garmadon laughed at her peppiness. "Normally you'd cave and pick up and burst into tears… I'm proud of you…" he picked her up. "Come on guys… let's head in!"

**You know what they say, strict parents breed the best liars... Yes Misako's strong, yes she is also small, your argument is invalid owo**

**eh, I was stuck on this one so sorry it's not as good as it probably could be... I'm almost done with the next one rn, so look at that, back to back updates haha, I promise, the next one will be one of the cutest things I ever wrote... or... I would hope it would be lol Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	62. Child

It seemed like the most normal day ever, the students were outside with Lloyd and the other ninja, playing, while their caretakers were indoors, cleaning up from breakfast.

Misako jumped out of her skin when there was a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. When she ran into the small study, she didn't see Garmadon anywhere, "Honey? What was that!? Are you… okay…" she stopped when she saw there was a boy sitting on the floor. "Oh no…" she let out a breath.

He looked be about… three or four years old, it wasn't some trick, that was really Garmadon, no mistaking it, staring up at her, seeming to be confused by everything.

She covered her mouth and saw one of the glass bottles, "What the hell were you doing with this stuff!?" she picked up the label and started shouting at him angrily.

What she didn't quite take into account was that he did not have the same mentality as a fifty four year old, as he was on the brink of tears from being shouted at by her. She stopped right away when she saw this and shook her head more; bending over to pick him up, "I hope this is temporary…" she bit her lip.

He seemed to stop looking so upset once she had picked him up and stopped raising her voice, "Mimi!" he shouted with joy, seeming to remember her.

"Yea… that's me-ooh!" she was surprised when he feel forward, hugging her tightly. "Okay… okay, Garmadon… calm down… jeez…" she puffed, setting him down outside, "Ugh… you just make more messes for me to clean up… don't you-"

She went to turn back into the room but he started whining, arms up. "UP!" he shouted at her.

"But… but…" she stuttered a bit, "I need to see if I can fix this!"

"UP!"

"Damn you… heh… at least I'm the taller one now…" she snickered a bit, picking her husband turned toddler back up. "Oh man…" she walked back in, looking to see what was up with this new occurrence, "You and Wu were working on something like Tomorrow's Tea?! Are you guys crazy!?"

Garmadon seemed to understand this and pouted at her.

"Don't look at me like that! This is stupid… and… thankfully… this was still the test or I would have to track down some more of Tomorrow's Tea… and says it should last… ugh… twelve hours… what the hell am I gonna do for twelve hours with you!? Better tell Lloyd…"

Outside; the green ninja saw his mom walk out, looking rather distressed. He was confused as to where the new kid had come from, "Um… did you and dad find another homeless kid sneaking around here?"

"Lloyd…" she slowly started, "This… is your dad…" she pointed. Their son blinked, not understanding what she was trying to say, "Long story short… it'll wear off in twelve hours… and he started crying every time I try to put him down… so I can't let him be alone and I think he's trying to be an attention hog…"

The blonde covered his face, "I don't believe this… are you kidding me dad?! This is nice mess you landed in… huh?" he leaned down, asking the little Garmadon.

"Boop…" the brunette leaned forward and poked his son's nose, laughing when Lloyd did not look so amused by this.

"What's going on over here?!" Wu noticed something was up as well.

Misako had to set Garmadon down again, this time, he wasn't crying or anything, "I think you can guess what happened…" she pointed, "That's my husband Wu…"

"Oh dear… listen, Misako-" Wu put a hand on her shoulder but Garmadon wasn't having any of that.

"NO!" he shouted, hugging her leg, glaring up at his brother, "MY MIMI!" Wu went to do the motion again but he was still not having it. "MINE!"

"And… some things never change…" Wu drew back his hand, looking down at his older sibling, "Looks like he doesn't want me here then… I'll look after the students with Lloyd… go calm your husband down, he looks like he's throwing a tantrum now that I'm here… and I'm sure you'll have to occupy him until he turns back…"

Lloyd kneeled down, "See ya later dad…" he smiled a bit.

"Bye…" The small Garmadon clung more to Misako's leg until she managed to pick him up once more.

"You are literally going to be the death of me… do you know that?" she asked. In response the four year old leaned forward and gave her kiss quickly, hugging her again, "You're so lucky you cute like this…"

**BABY GARMADON AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**

**This one was so fun to come up with! I mean really... I was talking about it on skype with my friend Gerard and... yea... it was just like... so cute... oh my gosh. So yea, this needed to be done XD Especially the part with Wu... **

**Maybe I'll do more like this... maybe I'll find a way to turn Misako into a baby next... that'd be so cute too... So thanks for reading this one guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing! :D**

**~Mat**


	63. Write

"Hey, whatcha got there?"

"Don't-! Touch it…"

Misako looked taken aback by her best friend's reaction. Garmadon was holding the piece of paper close to his chest, both staring with wide eyes at each other again.

She slowly drew her hands back, holding them up, "Okay… okay, I'm not touching it…"

He mumbled something and looked away. She wondered why he was blushing like that; he wasn't usually like this when he was doing something. "What? Why you interested in what I'm doing all of a sudden…?"

"Because I just wanted to know what you were writing…" she quietly shrugged her shoulders up, "I'm letting it go… you're the one who's making a big deal out of it…" she looked back down at the paper, "Is it about me?"

He blushed red more.

"It is!" her green eyes lit up and she went to grab at it again, wanting to know what he was writing about her.

"Misako!" he stood up, thankful that he was at most, a foot taller than her. "Come on… stop it…" he sighed as she did her best to jump. "Jumping is not going to make you taller… why are you doing that?" he raised an eyebrow as he saw how persistent she was being. "It's nothing important… okay?"

She stopped jumping, folding her arms; why was he always so stubborn with this stuff!?

Misako turned away and he finally lowered the paper back down, but she was smart and was faster than he was when she snatched it from him, running off and reading it as fast as possible.

"MISAKO!" he shouted angrily, grabbing at the paper again. "Stop! Please don't read that! Don't!"

She stared back at him as soon as she was done. He swallowed hard, not knowing how she was going to react. "... you…" she started blushing. "I… I didn't think…"

"I write stuff like that a lot… when I'm too afraid to tell you…" he looked away. "You wouldn't believe how many times I tried rewriting that…"

"Why didn't you just ask me for yourself?! Why did you think about writing it down for you to just throw away?" the sixteen year old girl blinked.

"Because…" he shifted his shoulders a bit, "I just… figured there were other guys… and ya know… everyone says what great friends we are… I didn't think… you thought of me anymore than that…"

"I pretty much live here and I don't hang out with anybody else… what do you mean 'other guys'?" Misako narrowed her eyes at the dumb excuse he was trying to come up with. She looked back at the paper and then back to him, "Yea… I like you… you're a dummy… but yea…"

He awkwardly smiled, feeling pretty stupid right about now.

**FYI, letter bs never happened, it was all an illusion, everything after season 2 is all a bad dream, there is no war in Ba Sing Se...**

**If anyone forgot my headcanoned height for these two losers, by the age of sixteen, it's something like, Misako's 5'2 and G is around 6'1 but he grows a bit taller in a few year's time. So ye, she smoooooool... er... well, he's just tooooooool I guess...**

**A stupid little thing because I was feeling in a silly mood... thanks if you're reading this and you liked it, who knows what I'll come up with for the next one haha, later!**

**~Mar**


	64. Passion

Misako sat back on the couch, falling asleep because things were so quiet now. Lloyd had helped take care of the kids and eventually get everyone down for bed; even he turned in early, leaving her alone in the loft.

Garmadon had been away for a couple of days, doing what? Who the hell knew anymore… he did that every once in a while, leaving for a day or two at a time, it wasn't often, but when he did, she wouldn't have someone to talk to most of the time.

She then heard a door slid open, perking up from her light sleeping. She got up, a wide smile on her face as she greeted him with a hug, kissing his cheek. "Hey stranger," she chuckled when he kissed her cheek back. "Missed you…"

"Missed you too…" he nuzzled her close before walking in more with her; feeling even more tired. "I forget what a walk there is between here and the city… even my brother's school alone is at least ten miles away… walking there is horrible…" he puffed, annoyed at this fact.

"Well I like living out here all the same," she smiled. "Come on… you look so tired…"

"So do you…" he shot back, holding her hand.

"I wasn't spending most of my day hiking around though…" she snarked back at him.

"True…" he nodded, "But handling fourteen children who like to play tricks all on your own must be just as tiring…" he stopped walking once shutting their door behind them, grabbing her chin with a sly smile.

Misako rolled her bright eyes, "I'm fine… nothing I can't handle… don't forget I handled Lloyd for a few months there when he was still a toddler… all on my own too…" she shoved his arm down, smiling still. "And if you don't start thinking that too, I'll have to kick your butt in front of all of them!"

The sensei placed a hand on her head, nodding at her threat. The ninja thought it was so odd how well they got along; their fighting wasn't even real fighting.

"Is it weird or strangely obsessive that I miss you... even after a couple of hours of being away?" he posed the question, looking away awkwardly. His wife raised an eyebrow. "Because I did miss you…" he wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Nerd…" she shook her head as he lifted her up. "I missed you too I guess…" moved a small tuft of her from his eyes, seeing him smirk at her. "_I guess_…" she punched the last two words when she saw the face he was making. He continued to smile at her. "Honestly… you're hopeless…" she kissed his nose.

"Hopelessly in love with you," he kissed her forehead gently, but pulled back suddenly, "I'm sorry that was so cheesy…" he realized.

"Neeerd," she whispered in his ear, trying her best not to laugh,

He plopped on the bed with her, finally releasing her so she could get more comfortable on her side, sneaking another kiss when she was untying her long hair from its braid, right when she wasn't expecting it. This prompted her to give him another quick one.

It went back and forth one or two more times before they started getting longer and longer each time until he was holding onto her again, making out aggressively; hands now in the other's hair as they rolled to the other side of the mattress so she was lying underneath him.

"Love you…" she quietly said in between a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down.

**And then they... they... kissed more... ahem... maintaining that barely under pg-13 rating here for this one guys... hah... yea... k... imagine what you will... they could have fallen asleep for all you know...**

**tbh, i have no idea what to do for this one soooo... make out session? kind of came off cuter than what I was aiming for... I swear... my friends say I can make anything cute... but at the same time I can turn something innocent into something weird... so there's that...**

**Welp... sensei G is cute and Misako is cute, deal with it people... because I'm planning on this version of them more and more hahaha... ye...**

**K I'm done it's late and this a/n is awkward as it is... toodles friends, seeya later!**

**~Mar**


	65. Hair

Quiet nights were always wonderful. Everyone was amuck outside, doing their own thing. The sensei to the monastery allowed the ninja and the students to camp outside for fun rather than go to bed normally in the dorms. It was a warm summer night, so Garmadon naturally decided to allow it.

"Ugh, finally, everyone's distracted…" his smaller wife commented, plopping down on her husband's lap, in her pajamas, leaning against him. "I could fall asleep right now like this…" she gave a closed mouth chuckle.

He noticed her hair was still loose and damp, as she had come from the shower. Garmadon hugged her tightly before she got up, stretching and headed into their room. "Come to bed after you checked up on the kids…"

"Kay…" he wiped his eyes and stood up not long after, looking out the window to see Kai was relighting their fire outside. "Hey! Not too late now!" he shouted through the window screen.

"Okiedoke sensei! Don't worry about us out here, you can sleep!" Seliel shouted back.

He shook his head with a smile, closing the window and shutting the blinds, walking down the hall into his room. Misako was pulling back the comforter when he picked up around the waist and spun her around once. "What? Not waiting for me?"

"I didn't know how long you were going to be…" Misako yawned again, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling him bury his face in her long gray hair.

It was so soft and smelled like flowers, just like it always did when she would wash it. "Come here," he kissed the top of her head before plopping her down on the mattress, pulling her hair back behind her shoulders for her.

She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling him twist her wavy hair back into its normal shape that was the braid she always wore, knotting it at the end. One thing she could brag about her husband; he was awfully good at braiding, in several different ways too.

In fact, it had been a while since he had done it for her regularly, before he left when Lloyd was still little, he would do it for her almost every morning, when she would go to bed and wanted it tied back. It started as some nervous habit when they were older teenagers, playing around with her hair, now it was ritual almost.

"Done?" she looked back, greeted with a kiss as her answer. "Thank you," she smiled, crawling onto her side of the bed and laying down so she was facing Garmadon. "It looks lovely".

The sensei smiled back, "You're welcome…" he moved some of her fringe from her eyes and gave her one last kiss before turning out the lights.

**G braided Misako's hair all the time, it's canon, don't kid yourselves people. Garmadon is an A plus stylist and adores playing with wife's hair. I will not be convinced otherwise owo**

**HNNNNNNRRRRG... they're so cute, it hurts my heart ;w; **

**Thanks for reading guys! Seeya later~**

**~Mar**


	66. Sweet

Two sets of eyes peeked over the counter to stare at the cookie jar that was always kept on the kitchen island. One green, one blue. "Hey, I think I can reach it if I stand on your shoulders…" the small girl whispered to the darker haired boy.

"Okay…" he whispered back and ducked down to let the girl onto his shoulders, standing up again while she leaned across the countertop for their prize.

"I got it! We can go now!" she whispered back, hands on the jar when another hand slammed down on the counter, scaring the two six year olds. "EEK!"

Lloyd stood over the two, "What did I say about this!?" he shouted loudly. "Come on! Just sit tight while this stuff wears off!" the green ninja chased the two kids out of the kitchen. "MOM! DAD! YOU BETTER STOP RUNNING RIGHT NOW!" he growled, feeling an energy ball start to grow in his right hand, but Wu grabbed his arm, shaking his head. "BUT UNCLE-!"

"Honestly Lloyd, they both have the minds of toddlers now basically… you think they'll act like adults in that state? You remembered what happened the first time… They only register that they are children… not you parents… I don't even know if they have a recollection of what happened…" the younger brother looked at the two kids peeking from around the corner of the next room, both giggling. "You have about five hours left until they are restored I believe… good luck…"

Lloyd loudly groaned and started after the two kids again who ran into their room and hid in one of the closets. "What will it take to get you guys to settle down and stop running all over the place!?" he shouted out of frustration, looking around for them.

They slid open the closet door and Lloyd turned around to look at their request. The two small brunettes looked at one another and glanced back up to Lloyd with smirks on their devilish little baby faces.

* * *

The green ninja slouched back on the couch, glaring at his parents who were on the floor watching the television, the cookie jar from earlier between them both. "I would have never have gotten away with this when I was a kid! Unbelievable…" he grumbled, jealous that they were eating all of the cookies, not even sharing with him.

Wu came in again to see how he was fairing, "You should know Lloyd, your parents were little devils plenty of times back when we were children… so this does not surprise me in the slightest… where do you think you got it from anyways?"

Lloyd blushed and looked back down to the little Garmadon and Misako who both looked back at him with victorious smirks.

His uncle laughed again at his nephew's reaction to this, "Now you can understand the pain of raising you I guess," he ruffled the blonde's hair.

**Remember when I mentioned about bringing back baby!G or Misako? I literally could not stop thinking about them doing this as kids... it was originally going to be when they were little kids... but I thought it'd be even better to have them be shrunk and Lloyd have to chase them around owo**

**Woohoo though, two in one night and they're both p good... go me... thanks for reading... maybe I'll do third one of these later on haha**

**~Mar**


	67. Stars

"Aand… what's that one?"

"That's not a star Garmadon… that's Venus…" Misako looked to her left. "That's a planet in case you didn't know…"

"Ooh… pssh, I knew that… uh… that one?"

"… that's the moon you idiot," she laughed, pushing the sensei's shoulder. The two had climbed out one of the attic windows and was lying around on the roof of the monastery while everything was still quiet and well, being they did this lots of times during the summer when they couldn't sleep.

"You're so smart," he turned on his side, pulling her braid from underneath her, twisting it around his fingers out of habit.

"I know… and you're a dumbass…" she hugged him. "Kay, now you find one this time… I've told you enough over the years… your turn!" she poked his shoulder.

"Uuuh… jeez, I was so bad at this… hmmm… that one, the three stars; The Samurai's Belt," he pointed to the three stars in question that lined up.

"That's pretty much the easiest one you know…" Misako rolled her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder, closing them soon after, "But… I'll give it to you…" she reconsidered with a cocky smile.

Garmadon smirked and jabbed her in the side, making his wife squeal before he started tickling her more, kissing her cheeks several times. "I love you so much…" he finally stopped, cuddling her smaller body closer to him. "You're such a nerd… I love it…" he pressed his cheek against hers, closing his eyes too.

**One of my shorties... idk... Sensei G is waaaaay cuter than Lord G... am I the only one? Like, I loved Lord Garmadon... but sensei... eeeeh... idk why he's so much cuter... my smol old son... just... aaaah**

**I would be in his position though... I know nothing about space and it kind of bores me tbh... my friend Gerard though would be Misako... he's a space nerd... if you're reading this dude... well... you are and you can't deny that, you even told me last time we had an eclipse XD**

**Thanks for reading~ Hopefully I'll find time to do another one soon :3 Later~**

**~Mar**


	68. Lazy

"He's crying again…" Misako let out a breath.

The two new parents were lying on the couch, hoping that when putting their newborn son down for a nap five minutes ago, they would be in the clear for at least a couple of hours… they were sooo wrong.

"That's nice… go get him then mommy…" Garmadon had his eyes shut, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

"So… once I push him out of my body you get the break?"

"I took care of you when you were pregnant… now you can take care of him… your turn," he turned on his side… but Misako shoved him off the couch. "OW! HEY!"

"You're so damn lazy; go get him right now, just for saying that to me!"

Garmadon groaned the entire time he tried pushing himself up off the floor to go do as she said.

They both sounded unbearably grouchy, and this was because they stayed up the entire night trying everything to calm Lloyd down, but nothing seemed to work, only five minutes ago was the first extended period of silence in the past twenty four hours.

"Maybe it was a mistake having a baby when we're forty… geez… why couldn't we of had him when we were young and spry…" he carried Lloyd downstairs who started quieting down a bit now that one of his parents came to his aid.

"Hey, no one can say we didn't try when we were younger… because we _tried_," Misako took the baby into her arms. "Come on you…" she pulled her shirt down, seeing if he was hungry again. "It's not that bad though… ya know…? Soon he'll start sleeping longer… and so will we…" she looked back over to see her husband out cold.

"Look at that… I'm the one that did all the work… and he's the one sleeping…" she looked down at her baby. "Eh, I'm not surprised… I'm always the one that does the hard work… he's like my second child… honestly…" Misako yawned again, trying not to nod out right then and there while holding her baby. "And here I thought he was the mighty strong ninja… you lazy bum…"

"I heard that…" he mumbled back, almost fully asleep it seemed.

**Welp, now I can give my other stories more attention, yaay :D **

**And this one shouldn't take that much to finish up if I just take it one short at a time. They help stimulate my brain tbh... heh, I have 31 more shorts to go... damn... **

**Besides that, I'll be attempting to give In Another World 2 updates a week, taking the places of Monday/Tuesday and Friday/Saturday instead of just the old weekend updates. Let's also see if I can finish the last 31 shorts before Valentine's Day, because I also have a special for the 14th :) **

**Thanks for reading guys, see ya around :)**

**~Mar**


	69. Run

Lloyd stared at the little girl his dad was holding out to him. "Oh no…" he closed his eyes, sighing loudly.

"Boop…" the six year old poked the blonde's nose, making him open his eyes, scrunching his nose while she giggled. Wu chuckled as well watching this go on.

"How the hell did this one happen!? This is the third incident!" he glared at his dad, not reaching out to take hold of her like he was probably expected to do.

"Lloyd, if you think for one second I can control your mother at this size, you are seriously mistaken… I can't even control her at regular size!" Garmadon looked helpless, but pulled the little Misako away from Lloyd. "Lloyd, come on…"

"She can't be that much trouble…" Wu looked back at the little girl with cautious optimism, "… can she?"

"I chased her around the house for an hour after this happened! You would not believe how fast she is! I don't remember her out running me!" the sensei readjusted his hold on her.

"She was always faster than you though," Wu pointed out from what he remembered of their childhood. "You both drove father up the walls when you were younger… always running around and making trouble for everyone… but honestly, you're a grown man, surely you can handle a six year old like her…"

"Fine then, you sound like you can handle her since you think it's so damn easy…" Garmadon extended his small wife out to his brother to take, "You always wanted her after all, so go on and make sure she doesn't get into trouble while I take care of the actual children," he smirked cockily.

Wu frowned at the comment, but Misako refused to this idea entirely, she started kicking her legs and shouted, "NO!" she demanded to be pulled back into Garmadon's arms instead where she hugged him so tightly around the neck, he swore she was choking him.

"Okay!" he coughed, wrenching her arms from around his neck, "Damn… don't tell me you kept all your strength!" he stared at her smiling face.

"Well, she's spoken dad, she only wants you to take care of her!" Lloyd looked over his shoulder, "Oh look… I gotta… uh… go do a thing…" he started running off, not wanting to get roped into this a third time.

"I shall go help you with the thing… wait for me!" Wu turned around and followed his nephew out of the room.

Garmadon looked back down at the little brunette girl, "I wonder if I gave you this much trouble last time…" he let out a breath, cautious to set her down on the floor, but did it anyways.

As soon as her little feet touched the floor, Misako took off out of the room. "DAMNIT MISAKO!" Garmadon shouted angrily, he should had known better than to let go of her, "I am not playing this game again! I have enough toddlers to worry about with you doing this to me!"

She peeked out of the door way to the living room and started running again when he spotted her. She made it halfway out of the courtyard when he finally grabbed her. "Kay… stop doing that!" he told her off, but then she laughing to his surprise. "Just… ugh, I hope this won't last all day…" he mumbled, carrying her back inside.

**Now it's Misako's turn to be smol! 8D **

**I had to complete a trio and do a third one where it's just Misako. MMMMM so cute... **

**Welp... back to writing more of these because I got stuff to finish and new fics to start soon! Thanks for reading guys! Seeya!**

**~Mar**


	70. Fairy Tale

Misako rested her forehead against the other brunette's, both smiling happily as they were both free from walls of the palace they lived in for so long… "So, where do you wanna go now?" he asked her, "We're already a good distance from home…"

"Anywhere you would like to go… as long as they won't ever find us there…" she hugged him tighter, both smiling more at the thought. "If they want me back so badly… they'll have to bring me home dead…" she told him, kissing him softly.

Garmadon chuckled, "Same here," he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, picking her up more so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes and giving her more kisses as they—

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Lloyd shouted, waving his hands quickly, "This sounds like it's just some badly written self insert fan fiction or something where you just made you and momma the main characters and hoped I wouldn't notice it!" he pointed to his father. "You even used your names in the story! I don't wanna hear a story about you guys kissing! It's gross and I'm not that stupid! What? Do you think I think your names are literally 'mom' and 'dad'?!"

His father looked way, but then back at the twelve year old who was folding his arms, not buying any excuse he was coming up with in his head, boy did bed stories get hard the older he got, "What do you expect from me? You told me you wanted a story off the top of my head… geez… how creative do I look anyways!?"

"Well I don't like princess and stuff… I wanna hear a story about ninjas or robots or pirates or maybe even all three!" he shouted out the idea, as he slinked into his bed sheets, awaiting a newer, more original story for the poor Garmadon to try and think up to tell his son.

"That's it; mommy can handle bedtime stories from now on… I give up here entirely with you…" he grumbled, getting up to go find her so that she could handle their fussy boy. Nothing was ever good enough for him!

**And as you can see I got less creative like G in this one and reused something old for it hah... and look at that, broke the fourth wall with him telling Lloyd a chapter from Black King and White Queen and Lloyd pointing it out about being a fan fic... such original, such wow ouo  
**

**And listen up peoples, that fic and In Another World will hopefully be starting up next week, kk? IAW for sure will get something new, but I will be getting to write BK&amp;WQ and maybe have something out in the beginning of February... so... please... I've been getting some guest reviews and like, guys, asking this stuff will not speed up the process, it'll make me more frustrated with myself... it'll come to me when it comes to me, which will be soon... don't rush it or we'll all get something we're not happy with...  
**

**So please and thank you in advance for you cooperation... and thanks for checking out another shorty by me :D Look at that though, 30 more to go! :D Alsoooo... mind looking at the poll I have? It's been a while and I thought I'd do one :3  
**

**~Mar**


	71. Tree

"GARMADON! You two will get down here this instant! I am sick of these games with you! You can't just do these things every time you get a nightmare!" The father to the young, red eyed boy was at the foot of the old tree to the side of the monastery, arms folded and impatiently awaiting a response from his oldest child. "You are a big boy now, get down!"

The thirteen year old in question didn't even lean over to look at his dad, he just sat in a ball, shaking more without any acknowledgement of the old man standing down there.

The only person that was up there with him was young Misako right by his side, as what normally happened whenever he was in emotional turmoil... and that was a lot.

His father was still being so persistent though in getting him back down, he had to deal with this a lot and was quite tired of dealing with it, "Get down right now, it is the middle of the night! You'll freeze up there!"

Misako pulled their blanket around their shoulders tighter because he wasn't going to, "It's okay, don't listen to him… take all the time you need," she nuzzled up to him, trying to make him feel better. "It was just a dream… it can't really hurt you…"

The boy wiped his eyes, leaning his head on her shoulder, "I want my mommy…"

"I know… I miss her too…" she whispered back, hoping that Masuta would walk away instead of shouting for them both to get down and go back to bed. "Please sensei… just go back to bed… we'll be fine…" she called down at last, hoping he would accept this and leave them alone for once in his life.

It then got quiet… save for the wind and maybe Garmadon trying to hold back crying so she assumed he went back inside, probably annoyed.

"I think he's gone…" she hugged him. "Why do you even climb up here anyways?"

He wiped his nose and opened his red eyes again, "I don't know…" he mumbled. "I just do… I'm high off the ground… away from everyone else who's too lazy to climb up and get me back down… where I can normally be alone…" he glanced at the green eyed girl as he talked.

She surprised him with a quick kiss on his nose, "Well I like being alone with you up here too…" she smiled more.

He blushed bright red and looked away, silent now, but at least he wasn't crying.

"Come on… how about we go back inside where it's warm? I can make the tea without your dad…" she grabbed his hand.

"Y-Ye… sure… okay…" he swallowed, stiffly nodding, wondering why she kissed him, she never did before.

**Like in every fan fic, Garmadon sits in a tree when he wants to be alone... it's canon now, you can fight me lol.**

**I'll try and some more done later... For some reason, I never expected to actually go through and finish this, I thought I'd be stuck under twenty forever... now look, only 29 more to go! Thanks for reading guys!**

**~Mar**


	72. Love

_"I can't do this… I just… I can't!" _ Garmadon looked at the young woman on the other side of the wooden stairs that led up to the monastery porch they were sitting on, reading her book peacefully. It was a lovely day and they were all hanging around the monastery, Wu was hanging around with his friends inside and that left him alone… with her…

The seventeen year old didn't know what he could say. It was such a rare opportunity to have the place alone like this while his father was down the mountain in town for a few hours. _"Just tell her damnit! What the hell is stopping you!? Just… say it…"_

"Hey… uh… you okay?"

Garmadon nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard her voice. "What?! Me? Yea, sure, why would you ever think otherwise?"

Her eyes widened a bit, "Um… okay… you just… looked like you were scared or something suddenly…" Misako hesitantly looked back down at her book.

"I LOVE YOU!" Garmadon clapped his hands over his mouth when he blurted it out randomly.

She stared at him right back in shock, "W-What?!" she thought she was hearing things now.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all…" his face was bright red as he made a run for the closest hiding place, aka, under the deck where he assumed she would just let this go since this was not the first time he said something out of the blue like that...

She lowered her head to look at him though, "Garmadon!" she shouted at him for trying to avoid the conversation now… she wasn't going to let this one go it seemed.

"I LOVE YOU!" he popped back up, looking incredibly scared now that he confirmed what he said to her.

Misako didn't really have much of a reaction at first, she kind of just covered her mouth, looking away for a bit; seeming to contemplate this situation she was in now and the statement he proclaimed to her. He started sweating as it seemed to be forever until she answered him.

Finally he felt her fling herself on him in a hug, "Well that's one hell of a way to tell someone that," she looked up with a smile. He awkwardly smiled back, trying to loosen up and enjoy the hug.

**Garmadon: The Awkward Teen Years *horro music plays***

**He would do something like that though, don't deny it, in one universe or another, he would blurt something out like that. Whenever I'm feeling sad, I just think about these two and I feel better haha... that's how you know you're in too deep with a ship friends... that's how you know...**

**Well, thanks for reading guys! Hope to see you later!**

**~Mar**


	73. Hate

Garmadon stood tall, tightly holding his wife's hand as his father walked around them, shaking his head in silence for a few moments; they both knew the lecture was coming. How it was irresponsible to run away that night and elude them for almost five years… how they were to have a child that he did not want them to have and how selfish they both were to leave their kingdom behind like that and vanish.

Misako felt him squeeze her hand the more Masuta talked on and on about this. She could see his eyes glowing bright red now. "I don't regret my decision… I don't care if it was my duty to marry Wu… I don't want to rule a land with a man I don't love… I'd rather be a peasant with Garmadon than a queen with Wu any day… and neither you nor my father will change this about me… this man next to me is my husband, and I am with his child… it is over Masuta… your lordship… find another woman for Wu…"

Garmadon wondered how she could sound so calm and direct without showing any emotion on her face, especially talking to the man that could very well end them right where the stood.

He glared at his son next and the younger man just broke under the gaze, "I don't care if I have to kill a thousand men just to get out of here again… because you know I'll do it _ father_…" he hissed. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now… more than I have ever felt in my whole life… how dare you try to ruin me more than I already am… may the gods forbid me a small ounce of happiness in my whole life…"

"Garmadon," his smaller wife hissed at him, tugging on his arm to get him to shut up, which he regretfully did. She didn't want him to snap off like this, one reason she wanted to do the talking.

The emperor looked at the two of them; it seemed she was the only one who could control him, so there was no other choice he could take that wouldn't result in the death of all his guards. "Very well… he commented. "I won't say one more word about this… abomination and scandal… and I will not touch your child, you just have to stay here where I know you won't be a threat to other people… no more running away…"

"Why you-!" Garmadon stompped a foot forward but Misako held his hands, getting in front of him.

"For me… for our baby… we have no choice…" she whispered. "I cannot runaway now… and if you try our baby will be taken from us… there is no other option Garmadon…"

"It would be wise to listen to your wife boy… it's clear she's smarter that I once thought…"

The taller man nodded a little bit to her, but he looked back to his father angrily again, "Of course you would manipulate me to your will with the only thing that matters to me…" he leaned closer to his father's face, "You'll regret you ever did this to me…"

His father smirked a bit, "Oh yes, I'm sure I will son…" he turned on a heel and left them.

**Kay I started thinking back to the scene in Black Kin and White Queen when Misako says what Masuta made them agree to to keep their baby and not be punished and I really wanted to write the scene when I saw hate was the next one... so yea... I literally wrote this in ten minutes haha... go me!**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**~Mar**


	74. Ride

Garmadon stared at where his girlfriend was pointing. All their friends invited the couple to go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park with them since they had extra tickets… being Cyrus and Evelyn couldn't make it…

One tiny little problem though…

Garmadon was not exactly the biggest thrill seeker you could find. Not many knew this, but, though he enjoyed fighting and other kinds of things, he was downright terrified of heights, always was, and was pretty sure he always will be too.

Misako on the other hand? Rollercoasters were her absolute favorite and she lived for this kind of stuff since she was a little girl… she just didn't know her boyfriend was not really into it. Yet there they were; her convincing him to go on it with her…

"No no… I'm good… you guys go on without me," the taller one nervously backed away from the group who started getting on as the line moved. "It's okay, really!"

"What are you chicken G?" Ed, Kasai, and Lou started clucking and laughing with each other while Tanaka, Wu, and the girls rolled their eyes, climbing up the steps to get into the carts with or without them, not wanting to participate in this taunting game.

Misako just started pulling on his arm along, up the steps and they all got strapped in… that's when she noticed Garmadon looked like he was about throw up, looking even paler than normal as he was uncontrollably shaking in his seat.

"Um… you okay?" she slowly asked him, having a feeling she just made a very big mistake.

"NO!" he blurted out when the ride started which was the answer she was expecting. "I HATE THESE THINGS! I TRIED TO AVOID COMING HERE WITH YOU ALL THE TIME AND SOMEONE LET ME OFF THIS THING!" he pretty much screamed as they went up the huge ramp to the top.

* * *

Misako had the guiltiest look on her face as she stood outside the bathroom doors, hearing the other eighteen year old throwing up uncontrollably. "Baby…" she bit her lip, "You should have told me! I'm sorry I dragged you into this! I didn't know!"

"Nah, he faced his fears! He's better off like this, I promise," Kasai stuck his head out of the boy's bathroom, giving a thumbs up… until there was more puking sounds coming from behind him. "Walk it off buddy! Walk it off! It'll blow over!"

Wu covered his face, shaking his head. "I knew this would happen eventually… he's too afraid to admit when he's scared until he's actually doing something… in a way, I'm sure he was trying to prove that he could keep up with you for once… guess I'll have to tell dad what happened…" the blonde pushed the door open and went to see how his older brother was doing.

About an hour in the bathrooms later, Misako was sitting on a bench, letting Garmadon lay his head in her lap while he was getting over the headache he got from puking his brains out, holding an ice pack to his head. Everyone else split to go on other rides while their friend was still recovering from his traumatizing experience.

"Better now?" Misako cautiously asked; he seemed to be feeling better.

"A little bit…" he mumbled, turning on his side. "I wanna go home now…" he closed his eyes again and sighed.

The green eyed girl frowned a bit and looked around, smirking a bit, "One more ride?"

"Ugh, how about no way?" he grimaced. "I'd rather go home and forget this day ever happened to be honest…" he slowly sat up, head still hurting.

"Shame… I'll just have to ask Wu to into the Tunnel of Love with me…" she shrugged, turning away from her boyfriend who perked up a bit, raising his eyebrows at her. She laughed, "I take it you changed you mind so soon?"

He chuckled a bit, looking to be feeling a lot better suddenly.

**Fun fact, never ever drag me onto a rollercoaster! My mom took me on this huge water slide thing at Hurricane Harbor when I was 9 and it did not end well at all for me... I was out for a while heh...**

**I guess the high school au returns again... **

**Haha well, after the next one I will be 3/4 done with this series! :D I'm rather excited... I know it's weird, but I get excited to wrap up long fics and series... like, yea, it's sad... but also a relief I was able to finish something... tbh, after I get more out of the way, I need a break or some time to slow down... everything feels so rushed in my life rn and I would prefer if things were not this way...**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, it always makes my day when I see such kind reviews :) Later!**

**~Mar**


	75. Precious

Misako was sound asleep; she deserved it after the tiring week they both had been through what with having a baby and everything. Garmadon was lying on his side of the bed on his stomach, in front of him on the blanket was his newborn son who was half awake, but keeping quiet for both their sake.

The new father had this dopey little smile on his also tired face as the baby grasped his finger as tightly as he could, making soft whines every once and a while and squirming around.

"Look at you…" he whispered in awe, "It's so hard to believe I didn't even know what you looked like until a week ago…" he looked over at his sleeping wife, "What a miracle…" he breathed, "to know you were inside your mommy for almost a year and just like that you're here with us…"

Baby Lloyd opened his mouth in a huge yawn that made his father chuckle more, "I love you so much Lloyd… we're so happy you're all ours… I could never ask for a more beautiful son than you… you're the best thing that ever happened to the both of us… I swear…"

He picked the child up and let him lay on his chest, closing his eyes as well as he cuddled with the baby, "I can't wait see you grow up… and I promise I'll make you so happy… I'll spoil your little butt off… even though mommy will probably get mad at me… but we don't have to tell her anything hehe…"

Misako opened one eye, hearing her husband's quiet voice and she did her best not to smile too much or else he'll notice she was watching him coddle their baby boy. She couldn't help it though; it was the cutest thing she ever saw. She had a family now, and that was the most precious thing she had in her life.

**Hell yea kiddos, I finished the other one I had in the works... what? you think you're playing with kids here? Fan fics are serious business, who else gonna bring you you're daily... er... kind of daily fluff?! o_o **

**Garmadon will never admit he is a huge teddy bear who loves being a daddy so much...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the mini story! Later my dudes~**

**~Mar**


	76. Create

Garmadon looked over at the other nine year old, sitting on the floor of the living room, using her coloring book while the two brothers sat at the table. The older sibling looked over to see what his little brother was up to… when he noticed the now six year old was finger painting.

"Hey… why does it have Misako's name at the top if you're drawing it?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion as to what the younger was doing.

"Because I make it for her…" Wu stuck his tongue out while he was concentrating on finishing his picture. "Then she like me more than you…"

That got Garmadon mad alright. "Pfft, I'm her friend, not you! We do everything together! Since before you were even here!" he snapped angrily, looking back to his paper. "She likes me better anyways! She'll always like me better!"

"Haha, okay big brother…" Wu laughed, continuing to paint.

"You little…" Garmadon's little face scrunched up more and pulled out a new piece of paper... it seemed the two had a competition on their hands to make something better.

Misako wasn't even paying attention to them, minding her own business, she personally hated when they would do stupid things like this; Garmadon was her best friend and Wu was so insistent and followed them around, like he was her little brother as well, that's how it was, she liked Wu, but he needed to learn that she was better friends with his brother.

Ten minutes later, she glanced up when she saw the brunette and the blonde were holding out papers to her, both had paint smears all over them… as they _may_ or _may not _had started a mini paint war to try and sabotage the others artistic process.

"Uh…" she quickly realized this was another of those competitions. "Thanks guys," she smiled a bit, patting Wu on the head but hugging Garmadon tightly. "Is that supposed to be us learning Spinjitsu?" she raised an eyebrow and smirked a bit.

The other nine year old looked down and nodded a bit at her description. "And Wu… uh…" she bit her lip. She didn't know what it was he drew. "A… cat?"

"Dragon!" Wu held his hands up.

"Right… obviously…" Garmadon snorted. "Well…" he looked around before grabbing her hand and started pulling her away from the current room they all occupied, "Come on Mimi; let's go do something else now! I'm bored of drawing!"

"HEY! WAIT!" Wu growled. "No fair! I can't help if you're better than me! You're older! No fair!" He didn't quite seem to get through to his sibling and friend.

**Competitive brothers are competitive... headcanon: Garmadon is really good at drawing and drawings his Misako a lot when he's older. **

**Thanks for reading this short. I had no better ideas... though... the next one was very fun to write... but I'll post it tomorrow when I'm dead tired... later!**

**~Mar**


	77. Destroy

Misako looked skeptical at her husband when he took out the power drill and screws. "Um… you sure you know how to put that thing together? It might be… safer… and maybe it'll actually get done right…" she bit her lip as he took out the pieces of wood that he would build into a crib.

"Please, Misako, I think I know how to build a stupid baby crib," he rolled his eyes as he pulled out the instructions, "The guy said you can do it yourself it's so easy to do…" he unfolded the paper until he realized how big the instructions were. "Um… okay…" he started looking for the right way to hold it, not understanding the diagrams.

His small wife watched him try to figure it out when she flipped the sheet of paper for him. "I think you want it like that…"

"Oh my gosh, just go downstairs and relax! I'm doing this!" he started pushing her out of their nursery in progress. "You're pregnant, and I got this! Honestly…" he kept insisting, so that's what she did, hoping this was the right decision for her.

Around an hour later, after drilling and mumbling from Garmadon, Misako had fallen asleep watching TV, only to be awoken by an angry shout and a loud snapping sound that made her jumo. She got to her feet as quickly as possible and hurried back up to find her husband was looking incredibly frustrated, very little of the crib built oddly and the rest demolished.

"There goes fifty bucks…" she held a hand to her stomach, mumbling to herself as she watched him finally cool down. "Honey?"

He looked up at her, wondering what it was she had to say.

"We're going to buy it already assembled before you wreck the whole house from frustration…"

"Yea…" he slowly nodded, "Kay…" he swallowed, feeling embarrassed her couldn't build this himself, "sounds good…"

**Thank you to Gerard for giving me this idea :) we were talking about ideas and stories and stuff and out popped this idea... he was just like 'imagine Garmadon trying to build a crib from IKEA ad completely wrecking it' so ye... I did it... he would though... he so would...**

**Thanks for coming back and reading another short! I'll see you later maybe if I finish another one...**

**~Mar**


	78. Travel

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" the question had been repeated on and on for nearly two hours straight, and they had been in the care for three.

Garmadon gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying not to snap off at his son because he was five and it would not be very fair to… also because he didn't want to hear him cry or something in place of the question because he would also hear it from his wife, but between his son constantly asking that and all traffic ahead of them, he was not having a very good time in the slightest for someone who was on a vacation.

His wife noticed his incredibly tense posture and held his hand to hopefully help stay his tongue, "Hey, Lloyd? We're still not there, why don't you settle down and take a nap? By the time you wake up we might even be there," she asked the five year old who looked at her. "We won't have that much longer to go, I promise," she calmly said.

Almost like magic, the toddler shut up and went to grab his sippy cup, seeming to do as he was told now and settle down for however long they had to go.

"How do you do that?" the father whispered in awe, looking at his smaller wife.

"It doesn't always work and you know that better than me…" Misako mumbled back, wiping her tired eyes and sitting back in the passenger's seat. "Honestly though… are we there yet?" she looked at the GPS and shook her head. "At least another hour if this traffic keeps up…"

"Yea…" he slouched forward, feeling like falling asleep himself. "Next chance we get I'm pulling over and you can take the wheel until we get there because I'm pretty beat… honestly, the first thing I'm gonna do when we get there is fling myself onto that bed and sleep for a week…"

"The trip is a week…"

"Exactly!"

"Oh shut up and keep on driving…" Misako laughed, kissing his cheek.

**I personally hate long car trips, I get carsick p easily... even if it's a twenty minute ride I can get carsick... number one reason why I hate it when my parents get pissed for listening to music in the car even though no one is talking... idk why but music calms me in a car...**

**Man, I almost forgot about this one hah... good thing it was almost done and stuff because it's been like... what? Three whole days since I updated? Overdue if you ask me. Next one is Magic... let's see what I can pull out of my sleeve for that one *bdumm tssss ... sorry that was a bad one.**

**Thanks for reading my friends! See ya around ;D**

**~Mar**


	79. Magic

"Kay… watch this… I learned a new spell last night," Garmadon leaned over to the smaller girl in the green scarf, holding his wand around the corner and zapping the younger blonde in the back, demobilizing him, stunned on the floor. The older started laughing at the stunned look on his brother's face.

"And you always wonder why you were sorted into Slytheryn huh?" the green eyed girl smirked at his behavior.

"Oh shut up, you know you like dating a boy from a house your fellow classmates hate with a passion…" the taller laughed, elbowing her. The two were in their sixth year and from rival houses no less, being she was in Gryffindor.

"Psh, I don't care about that…" she looked away, rolling her eyes, looking down and sighing when she realized she was wearing his green scarf instead of her own house colors. "People like Wu call me a traitor anyways… and he's in Ravenclaw…" she shook her head.

They both started walking down the hallway together, Garmadon bending his wand ever so slightly. "It's not like you hold back in Quidditch games though because we're dating… like… how many times did you nearly take my head off with a bludger?"

"At least four this year alone…" she looked at her nails, smirking cockily at the memories, "You're a horrible chaser and team captain… just saying baby…" He grabbed her butt, making her jump in surprise. "Oooh…" she puffed at him, shoving him hard in the side while he laughed at her reaction.

"Says the girl who's captain of a team that just lost a game… to my team…"

"I hate you so much…" she shook her head, walking ahead of him while he chased her down the hallway into the grand hall.

"Speaking of our intense and burning romance everyone is so jealous of," he looked up smirking at his own sarcastic comment, "have you thought about attending the Yule Ball next week with me or not? Or are you still hung up about being seen as a couple at such formal affairs?"

"Yes…"

"Wait, yes what? Which question are you answering to?" he blinked, not knowing which question she was responding to.

She kissed his cheek quickly. "I have the perfect green and silver dress picked out for the event… I'm sure you'll love it!" she repeated and skipped back to the staircase that lead to her house's secret room, leaving him stunned this time.

***slams hands down on table* HARRY POTTER AU HELL YEA**

**Sorry, I'm excited because I heard we're getting an eighth book this summer... and the next prompt was magic soooo... yea, I don't need to explain this. Not much to say here other then thanks for coming around and reading this :3 I have the next one almost finished that I might post tonight too... it's fluffy and cuddling... I'm sure you'll like it... alsoooo... it kind of takes place in the Falling Inside the Black au that I cut off last month and deleted... I couldn't resist it haha...**

**See ya guys later maybe :3 Also, if you haven't voted, go on my profile to vote on a poll I have up for survey reasons :3 **

**~Mar**


	80. Safe

"He's not gonna touch you…" the dark lord hugged his wife. "Shh… Mimi, it's okay… you're safe down here with me… far away from Wu, understand? He's never going to come here and bother you ever again," he asked, holding her small body firmly.

"He made it sound like you were dead… and I really thought I lost you forever…" Misako sniffled, burying her face in his chest as he pulled the blanket around her shoulders more, trying to comfort her. "H-He told me that you were gone and that he would help me with the baby instead… and I almost believed him too… that I should just forget about you and move on as best I could…"

"I'm not dead, nor I plan on it for a long time, don't worry… I'm only banished from above…" he pulled away more and held her tear stained cheeks. "My brother is a selfish bastard who tried to get you to forget all about me and get you on the rebound," he kissed her forehead softly. "Thank you for leaving and following me… I'd go insane if I didn't have you with me… I'm not even mad you almost considered it so don't feel bad about that…" he weakly smiled at her to try and make her feel better.

She shook her head a bit looked at his glowing red eyes, she could still see the gentleness in them as he lowered his head to give her a kiss that she needed. "Thank you for still loving me… us…" she held a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat, always knowing he had some form of love left in there that the venom could never ever touch.

The new dark lord took her hand kissing her palm and slowly pulling her back into his arms so he could wrap his hands around her huge belly, feeling their unborn child move inside, feeling that same warm, happy feeling again. "Thank you for having faith in me…" he kiss the back of her head, feeling her calm down more and more until she seemed to be drifting off in his embrace.

He finally got her to lie down next to him, bundled up under the blankets and calm at last, starting fall into a deep and very much needed sleep. He looked at her; she was still pale with blotchy red cheeks from crying so much, hair all messy and fallen around her face. He could still make out her baby bump under the thick blankets and he finally smiled, she looked so cute when she slept all balled up like that.

"I won't ever let anyone touch you…" he whispered so she wouldn't wake up again. "My beautiful queen…" he moved her hair from her closed eyes. "You and our son are safe down here and nothing is going to keep us apart… not even my brother should he come looking for you…"

**So for those who never read Falling Inside the Black, in the beginning, Misako is told by Wu that her husband was gone and could never come back, basically, making it sound like he was dead, and she believed it, until Garmadon's shadow visits her and explains what really happened. Misako gets angry, seeing as Wu appeared to try to manipulate her into being with him now that Garmadon was sadly 'out of the way'. She then follows into the Underworld where she vows to never leave his side and has Lloyd, wanting nothing but a perfect world controlled by them to be.**

**I sadly could not have the will to finish this story so it was taken down. This short takes place shortly after she arrives in the Underworld and has a good cry with her darling dark lord. She ends up being a dark magic user as well and the 'queen of the underworld' who is feared by more people than Garmadon was. I think one day I'll end up rewriting that story... because I think it could have been something a lot better than what I was making...**

**I wanted angsty cuddles basically and this was the best idea to go with tbh... I wanted more Lord Garmadon in this... so expect some more of that maybe in the last 20 prompts... wow... I'm 4/5 done with this... oh my gosh... at New Year's I had 1/2 done... damn... Thanks so much to everyone who's been enjoying and reading my little mini fics here, you guys rock, seeya!**

**~Mar**


	81. School

The classroom was dead quiet as everyone was scribbling down and finishing their class work… well… Misako was having a very hard time accomplishing this… as someone started throwing crumbed up paper balls at her desk, pestering her greatly.

She growled and finally unfolded one paper to find something scribbled on it for her.

"Over… here?" she blinked as she quietly read it, looking over her shoulder when another piece of paper came flying past her face. She honestly wondered why the teacher wasn't saying anything yet. It might have been the fact that no one cared about study hall but her… being their teacher fell asleep.

Misako raised an eyebrow when Garmadon waved at her. "Hi!" he whispered.

The girl rolled her eyes and went back to her work when another paper was flung… she had quite the collection now it seemed. This next one had a different message on it, "Wanna cut the last period and go make out in the janitor's closet in the gym instead of boring chemistry?"

She blushed bright red at that question and looked back at him; he was leaning on his hand and giving her this dopey, love struck smile that he always had when looking at her.

Apparently some of her friends noticed this and threw her a note next. "Oh just go and get a room already!" She knew who's handwriting that was though.

"ROSE!" she hissed, whirling around to see the other seventeen year old batting her eyelashes ad making a sexual gesture with her hands. Misako covered her face with her text book. Unlike the others, she actually liked learning and liked focusing on work.

The green eyed teenager sighed, scribbling something and through it back to her boyfriend who opened it, smirking now at her response while she gave a defeated smile.

_"Oh who needs to learn about the periodic table when I have him and a quiet closest?"_ she told herself.

**On the less angsty and sad side... we have this...**

***looks into the far distance, wondering where all the Garsako fics that aren't written by me are* **

**Like always, it's really late so I'm heading to bed now... like I always say, thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	82. Ring

There was no doubt that everyone knew that Garmadon loved his girlfriend, they'd been together for almost their entire life. He knew she loved him back… it still didn't ease his mind as he sat across the table, a hand in his pocket as he felt the small velvet box. The nineteen year old started to wonder if she could see him sweating.

Misako's bright green eyed flicked up at his awkward smile. She smiled back a bit, "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Me?" he seemed surprised when she addressed him, "I… uh…" he blushed a bit, making her giggle, "you're just… so beautiful…" he started chewing on one of his nails out of nervous habit.

He was still harping on the off chance she would tell him no and that she didn't want to rush into anything; after all, they had only seriously been dating since they were seventeen, not even two full years yet, not to mention they were great friends before that… what if she wanted to go back to being that and she was going to tell him tonight?!

"HEY!" she shouted. He flinched and looked back at her, "You look like you've seen a ghost…" she seemed really concerned, hold a hand to his forehead, "And you're really warm, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" he coughed, "Really, I promise I am…" he inhaled, looking back at her. "What can I say… you can do better than me… but here I am asking anyways…" he pulled out the box at last.

Misako didn't say anything, she stared at the opened box; a small silvery gold ring was placed inside. She never saw that kind of ring before, it was detailed to look like a dragon, several small emerald were placed on it, one where the eye was and three on the back. "How did you get that?"

"A lot of money… I wanted to just get you this but then it came with a second one and-and… do you just wanna get it over with and get married…?" he swallowed.

She wiped her eyes, taking it from him, "Thank you…" she leaned across the table and kissed her stunned boyfriend. "Thank you so much… I was too afraid to even suggest it because I didn't think that _you_ would want to…"

"Guess we're both pretty stupid… huh?" his face was still red and he even started crying when went to kiss him again.

**All the fluff... **

**This one was simple enough... idk, I still feel like I rushed through this one even though it took about twenty minutes to write? Maybe I'm just paranoid because it normally takes me longer... then again... that's because I'm easily distracted...**

**Okay never mind my constant worrying about my writing, thanks for reading this guys for your daily dose of fluff uwu**

**~Mar**


	83. Sport

Lloyd was a boy who normally kept to himself, not really interacting with many other kids, just some kind of friends he had made in school… Misako thought that the best way to change that… was to sign him up for a school team. They finally settled on the school's soccer team…

And boy was that a HUGE mistake…

The small boy was running along the field, chasing after the other kid who had taken it from him when he tripped and fell forward in the dirt being a member of the opposing team thought it would be funny to trip him discreetly. The referee called time and allowed Lloyd some time to recover from his fall.

"THAT KID TRIPPED HIM!" Garmadon stood up angrily.

"MONTY" Misako shouted at him, pulling him by the shirt to sit down, "Do not start this again! Do you remember what happened last time!? They're just kids! This is not professional sports!"

"But he did trip him!" he shouted back, gesturing to the field. "Little punks! That's cheating and you all know it!"

Lloyd was helped back up by two of his friends, that being Brad and Sally who went over and sat around their goal, waiting for the game to go back. "Ugh… we're gonna lose again…" he groaned, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"Um… isn't that your dad over there?" Sally blinked, pointing over to the tallest parent there, shouting and even starting to curse.

"Yea well Hattie, if you daughter played the defensive and was a better goalie, we could be winning! She's too damn slow!"

"How dare you say that about my Ruby! Maybe if your son was more alert as an offensive player! He should be on the defensive, not out and scoring!" the black haired woman screamed back, just about ready to get into a fist fight with the other man, not even afraid of him. "Oh wait! That's right! He's never scored once!"

"LISTEN HERE YOU BI-"

"MONTGOMERY GARMADON!" Misako raised her voice higher, cutting him off before he could finish the sentence. "THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"

"One more outburst from you Garmadon and you're gonna have to go and sit in the car the rest of the game! Or I just might ban you from all games if you keep this up! You do this all the time!" the ref snapped.

"Oh shut up Ronin! Don't you take her side just because she's your sister! You've been making crap calls all season for us! I bet you the other teams bribe you!" Garmadon jabbed a finger at his brother in-law.

"That's it, leave the field you big mouth!"

"Make me scum!"

Lloyd just covered his face more, hiding behind his friends, "Someone… just… just end me now…" he looked up, sighing as the fighting ensued, everyone eventually forgetting about the actual game.

**I've been stuck on this one the whole day until I remember like, I did this comic ages ago back when I was actively using my oc Willow... and it was like she was playing soccer for her school and Garmadon was a huge bigmouth who cursed and called out children (much like my grandma at my brother's baseball games a few years ago, she never really cursed though but she would make herself know heh, it was funny)**

**So I went this... yea... idk, it felt funnier in my head... I guess it's a modern au *shrugs* Thanks for reading friends!**

**~Mar**


	84. Dragon

Outside, it was a rather broiling hot day on the grounds of the Garmadon monastery. All of the kids were in the back, swimming around while their caretakers remained inside, and Ultra Dragon was out in the courtyard, stretching his wings as Lloyd was getting ready to hose him down for a 'bath time' session that normally did not go well and it ended with Lloyd getting more soaked that his dragon.

The huge monstrous creature's four heads seemed less than excited when he saw his owner was breaking out the hoses and sprayers for him. The green ninja looked tired and sweaty though, wanting to go swimming with the others instead of doing this.

He got his wish though because his father came out, placing a hand on his shorter son's shoulder, "You may go and cool off if you want Lloyd… I know you do not enjoy this…" he looked back to Ultra, kind of nervously though because he was not tame at all… or, at least back when he was still Lord Garmadon.

"Really!?" Lloyd's green eyes lit up and he took his shirt off, diving right into the lake without any hesitation, before his dad could decide to change his mind.

Garmadon chuckled at his son's sudden burst of happiness and he fixed the spray head on one of the two hoses Lloyd had brought out before, "Okay big guy…" he sighed, "I swear if you shake around and get me wet I will end you-AAAH!" he yelped when he was sprayed with water from seemingly nowhere.

"HAH! Got you!"

He wiped the hair now sticking to his face to the side when he saw his wife standing there with another hose, a cheeky smirk on her face. "What?" she asked, "You looked like you needed to cool down…" she laughed when she saw he looked like he fell into the lake.

Garmadon growled and looked back to Ultra who heads nodded with him. He switched the sprayer settings to the harshest one there was and aimed right for his tiny wife. Most would think that was something you should not do to a woman that small, let alone your own wife… Misako was that exception.

She charged forward through the hard spray of water and tackled her husband to the ground, "I thought it was Ultra's bath time, not mine," she laughed, sitting on top of him and looked back at their son's pet who eagerly licked the side of her head, laughing more by his affectionate actions. "Easy boy!" she kissed one of its noses, taking her glasses off to clean them off.

Garmadon finally shoved her off of him and got to his feet, "Okay you, stop avoiding bath time by getting me distracted," he fixed the spray head settings again and aimed, "You're a dragon, not a damn cat! And I should know! Nina likes water more than you!" he pointed to the attic being everyone knew of the many pets he liked to keep.

The blue head stuck its tongue out at him in a teasing manner, "Listen lightning head, I know you were Jay's at one point, and I put up with his shenanigans and I ain't putting up with that same bull from you!" he snapped.

Misako just watched whole sitting on the wet pavement, laughing at the one sided argument. _"What a dork…"_ she thought before picking up the hose and sprayed him just for the laughs.

"MISAKO!"

**Because what's better than your OTP trying to clean off their son's pet dragon and getting into a water wore with the hoses?! That's right, absolutely NOTHING.**

**This was another one I had a lot of fun writing hehe... well, not much more to say other than thank you so much for reading! Hard to believe I'm around fifteen more away from being done with this whole thing... ya know?**

**~Mar**


	85. Beach

"Two whole weeks away from the kids, my brother, the ninja, and work of any kind… it's about time we had a vacation… I'm sick of saving the world…" Garmadon flopped down on his stomach next to his wife, closing his eyes, which was something he rarely got to do what with running a monastery filled with crazy people always causing havoc.

"Of course dear," Misako laughed a bit, patting his back; he got stressed out a little too easily despite the completely 'calm and quiet' front during lessons. The kids and the ninja all knew that he would smack them upside their face if they made him angry enough during a lesson.

The two finally was allowed to get away, as far as possible when they dropped a million and one hints that it was their forty eighth anniversary and they wanted to go on a real vacation, and Lloyd finally, very regretfully, offered to watch over everything with Wu while they left for the nearest city by the actual beach, not like the man made beaches just outside Ninjago City.

Garmadon opened one eye to see his wife was sitting up, not even paying much attention to him right there next to her as she was probably lost in her own thoughts with something. He kept as quiet as possible as he slowly reached for her waist, rolling over and pulling her on top of him.

"GARMADON!" she exclaimed while her sunglasses went flying off her face in the process. She found herself nose to nose with him, lying on top of the bigger one's chest. "You scared me!" she snapped.

"I know," he grinned; rubbing his nose against hers lovingly, "that's why I did it!" he kissed her.

Misako shook her head a bit, making it too obvious that she was hiding her smile. "I hate you so much…" she looked away, but squealed when he jerked her forward, kissing her neck more. "Not in public!" she hissed at his sensual actions. "Not in public!" she shouted at him a second time.

"Like anyone cares if I kiss you…" he pulled away, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, you act like this beach is so crowded anyways… I see… what? Ten other people besides you and me? And they're not even that close to us… relax love, I thought that was the whole point of getting away…" he smirked more, shifting his hands down more to her hips, rubbing them more as his fingers inched towards her butt.

Her face turned bright red as she looked around, hopefully he would stop if someone was coming close by to them… oh wait… he probably would care even less and just do this more…

Misako shook her head, looking down at his smirking face, "Can't you ever just save it for the hotel room if you want to be all touchy like this!?" she scrunched her nose as she glared more.

Garmadon laughed again, "Hmmm…" he rolled over so she was underneath him, "I'm not so sure if I could wait that long though… you're so beautiful…" he kissed her cheek before he started tickling his smaller wife, which was not something she was really expecting from his current behavior.

He sat up with her in his lap, hugging her from behind, "Oh relax you… for once you're the uptight one…" he teased her more while nuzzling against her head.

Misako sighed, annoyed, but amused by his actions; at least she was still very much wanted after all these years.

**Alright, back again with more shorts! Let's do this, 15 more left officially! The next one is birthday... need to think of an idea... but I have one for the one AFTER that which is 'sweaters' :3**

**Touchy feely Garmadon is the best kind. I love this wiseguy more than I love myself tbh :))) And look at me, skirting the line of sexualness again hah...well... let's face it 'swimming' was WAAAY worse XP**

**Thanks for reading everybody! Hope you laughed at least ;)**

**~Mar**


	86. Birthday

Misako turned on her side, face half buried in her pillow, barely opening her eyes when something pounced on her from of nowhere. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!" Lloyd shouted at the top of his lungs.

"AAACK!" she jumped out of her sleep fully, terrified of this. "LLOYD!" She grabbed her pillow and smacked him in the face as hard as she could. "Damn you…" she snapped while her son just laughed, accepting his punishment. "Just like your father… he would do that to me every year…" she puffed. It got quiet as the both looked down after she had said that.

"You must really miss him… huh?" Lloyd looked up at his mother who nodded a bit.

"You must miss him even more," she commented back, avoiding giving anymore of an answer then he brief nod in agreement as well as she grabbed her glasses on her nightstand.

"Yea…" Lloyd sighed, sitting next to her.

"Come on…" she ruffled his hair a bit, "it's about time I got up anyways… no use moping around," she kicked the blankets off and Lloyd followed her out of the room as well.

"He's been gone a while now… huh?"

"Yea… I don't even count the days anymore… kind of depresses me… especially on days like this…" the mother retied her hair back. "Come on, how about we wake everyone up? Hmm?" she looked over her shoulder as she slid the door to the house open when she stopped when someone was in her way.

"Happy birthday Mimi!" the much taller man wasted no time and picked his much smaller wife up, kissing her cheek several times and held a box in his free hand. "I finally got you your present and I made it back in time too! Surprise!"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA BE GONE FOR THREE WEEKS UP NORTH BECAUSE TANAKA NEEDED TO SEE YOU ABOUT SOME PROBLEM YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED!" Misako shouted at him angrily, hitting his shoulder several times. Lloyd covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I can tell she missed me… she did, didn't she?" he looked over at their son who nodded before he turned back and kissed her nose. "I missed you too love," he set her back down; then she turned away, folding her arms angrily, "Oh will you take it already!? Don't you wanna see what I traveled to get you!?" he shoved the box at her again.

The green eyed woman looked back at her husband and let out a breath, hugging him tightly and taking the gift. "I thought we promised no spending money on each other like this…" she mumbled… then again, when did he ever keep a promise like that?

She pulled something soft out of the box and found it was a dark red scarf with a pale gold blossom print all over it. "Where the hell did you get this?" It looked kind of expensive too.

"Hehe, well… I wasn't lying when I said I was going up to Yosho," he nervously laughed. "You can't find this kind of stuff down here… not exactly like that anyways… Tanaka handled it all and I had to travel up to get it and try to make it back in time for this morning since they don't import to the city… I saw something like it last time we went to visit and I saw how much you liked it… do… you like it?" he wanted to double check.

She wrapped it around her neck aggressively and punched him, "Yes!" she sounded kind of angry still but it wasn't a lie. "Thank you," she softened up a bit more.

"Gee… do you love me or hate me? Make up your mind," the sensei laughed a bit and hugged her back.

"I love it, and I love you," she looked back up and smiled.

**Admit it, you thought that it was after season 4 in canon and Garmadon was dead... didn't you? Don't you lie to me, I see through lies. **

**Soo, this one kind of just wrote itself, I loved the idea of doing one of those 'ooh, this is gonna be sad, isn't it?' kind of things that turns out to be really happy because it was one of the those fake out things :)**

**So thanks a bunch for reading guys! Slowly but surely, I'm getting there! I'm almost done! x3**

**~Mar**


	87. Sweaters

It was currently zero degrees out, on top of this the main monastery's heater was completely busted, leaving the two owners inside, pretty much freezing while the ninja and the young students were hidden away in their nice, warm dorms across the pathway. They would be there too… if it was already so crowded and… Mel had locked them out…

"Kay so…" Misako pulled a second sweater over her head and curled up right next to her husband on the couch who was bundled up like her, only he had an extra blanket on, which she got under immediately. "The repair man said he'd be here in a few hours… weather depending because snow is piling up on the streets…" she shivered a bit.

"Of all the times to get a blizzard…" the taller one mumbled angrily, this was probably one of the biggest incontinences of his life. "I hope he gets here soon… I hate the cold…" he pulled the blanket up more and hugged his smaller wife to try and get warmer.

"Heh, I'm just happy I took up knitting again, it finally came in handy having so much extra clothes in the closet," Misako laughed, adjusting the collar on the turtleneck she was wearing over two other shirts. She laughed a bit when he cuddled up to her, feeling his cold nose nuzzle her cheek.

She tucked her head under his chin and let out a small breath, "Oh my gosh; you're cold?! You feel so warm… even through all these layers I can feel it…" she grumbled at him while feeling his body heat. Garmadon laughed at her remarks and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "You have no right to be complaining about being cold… you are literally like a walking heater…" she really had forgotten the old days when they were the ones called the 'Heroes of Ninjago' and would use the sword of fire.

"Oh come on Misako… you can't possibly be colder than-AH!" he yelped when she stuck her freezing hand up, under his shirt to show him just how cold she felt underneath everything she was wearing.

"Wise guy…" she pulled her hand away soon after and kissed his cheek, rubbing her hands together.

He then flopped on his side on the couch, pulling her down with him and snuggling more and trying to warm each other up, hopefully passing the time until the repair man would come over.

**Eh, not the best idea I've had... though kind of cute I guess... Sensei G and Misako give me life tbh. My fave versions of them for sure :3 Heh, I remember when there was this weird little thing that happened a few months back on DA where someone said G and M were disgusting just because they were old lol... bruh, that's the cutest part.**

**Thanks for reading guys, as per the usual, I still am really honored so many of you like my fics :) Also... possibly, not this weekend but next, I'm going to start BK and WQ up again for reals. It'd probably be every other weekend instead of every other Wednesday. It's happen guys, I want to finish the story, and I have almost the entire second half planned! :D So I'll see ya guys later! **

**~Mar**


	88. Jealous

Misako sighed as she folded the laundry, hearing the kids and her son laughing and having fun during their outside lesson today with her husband who also seemed to be enjoying himself when she opened the blinds more to see what they were doing today.

She had felt so cooped up lately it wasn't even funny anymore. Chores had been piling up and she didn't even have Lloyd to help her out much being every other day he'd be flying off to who knows where, accepting his awards and all that jazz what with him being a hero.

Then there was her husband… who she had the most problem with. To be honest, she missed her full time job at the museum, but since the final battle and such, she remained with the ninja and now, set up a home with Garmadon again and had a bunch of little kids. Another thing she kind of missed… was that Garmadon used to be the one without a full time job and would be the one to do the house work on top of taking care of their baby boy.

Now, the kids would tire him out after almost a full year of taking care of them all. He started falling asleep earlier and earlier.

She looked down as she finished her folding, sure she taught the kids and such as well and would get calls from friends to help on a report here and there with museum projects, but the roles were kind of reversed now that Garmadon was a teacher.

Maybe she was just being a bit… jealous… of what, she couldn't exactly pinpoint that. One thing Misako fully knew; was that her husband spent countless hours with the kids now. Sure they would have time to themselves, but it was a rare and blessed time when they could have a whole night together without any interruptions.

Luckily for her, Garmadon was not completely oblivious to his wife and her feelings, though he pretty much knew he has exhausted the 'time got away from me' excuse and he would have to start cashing in those excuses to her.

The green eyed woman never even heard the back door to their room slide open and an extra set of hands began to help her finish putting clothes away. She looked up, raising an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was suddenly in here with her.

"Um… lesson's done… just wrapped it up," he nervously smiled at her expression.

"Normally they for at least another hour… at least, they have been for the past month I mean…" she casually said sliding a closet door shut and looking back at him.

"Well… um… they were beginning to lose focus since Lloyd's heading out again and they wanted to play with him… so we ended it earlier than normal and let them all play until dinner…" he walked over to her side, though she caught him smirking strangely at her.

"What's with that face?" she questioned him more.

"What? Nothing," he coughed and turned away from Misako, his hand barely brushing her backside as he walked away from her. "I never make any faces dear, surely you would know that after all these years," he told her.

Misako just shook her head more at his whole snarky attitude he tried to hide. "Why are you helping me now and don't feel like sleeping? You bored and want something else to do now that your teachings are done?" she asked him, being she knew that's what he wanted her to ask next.

"Now that you mention it…" he stopped and turned back towards her, "it's been quite some time since I was alone with you… and I don't mean when you finally drag me to bed after I've fallen asleep on the couch…"

"Oh?" she tried to sound surprised as he wrapped her hands around her waist.

"Don't try to hide it," he started laughing, "You're jealous of those kids eating up our time together now…"

"What would make you say that!? You know I love all of those kids to death!" she scrunched her face up at the accusation.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Oh I know you love them Mimi… but I think I would know when my own wife misses having me around…" he held her up still, smirking more as she blushed, still with a partially grumpy look on her face.

**Heh, sometimes I feel like some of these are poop, and then I bust out ones like these that are more seriously written... idk what's happening to me, the style fluctuates so much... doesn't it?Many thanks to Gerard who once more offered his assistance in coming up with a smidge of plot for me to use and I just made up the rest and basically I just wrote this in ten minutes... ahem...**

**It's been too long since I posted one of these... and by that I mean like... 3 days... regardless, high time I bust another one out for you guys.**

**Thanks for reading everyone, as usual, I hope you have a great day. I'll probably write another one of these tomorrow morning or something... I mean... it is 2 am rn...**

**~Mar**


	89. Anniversary

The sleepy couple rubbed their noses together, eyes closed and smiling as they were still tired. It was barely light out but that meant that they probably only had a few minutes left to get rest before having to get the day started with the kids. But here they were anyways, bundled up under their covers.

They hugged each other tightly, she giggled when she could feel him kissing her neck, a hand running through her long, gray hair that came back up to hold her chin. "You're so pretty Mimi…" he butted his forehead against hers.

She laughed and tucked herself under his chin, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart. "Ugh, I wish we could lie around all day like this… that would be lovely… let Lloyd handle the students for once," she groaned a bit, thinking about working and teaching and all of that.

Her husband chuckled a bit and pulled her away from his chest so he could kiss her nose, "I know, because I want that too… but those kids need us and we promised them we'd take care of them… right?" he quickly kissed her again when he saw she rolled her eyes and nodded. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too…" she smiled back, hugging him again.

"Then… I think it's time you wake up and finish what we started…" he kissed her cheek.

"Wait, what?" Misako then heard a beeping and opened her eyes, yawning, feeling even more tired and even less motivated to get up.

"Oh…" she quietly said, looking over to the other side of the bed, seeing she was hugging a pillow when she lifted her head up. "Right…" she looked back up at the ceiling, rolling onto her back and loudly sighed.

"You just… y-you had to get yourself killed five weeks before our forty ninth… didn't you? And here I thought… w-we were gonna make it to fifty…" she closed her eyes more, swallowing hard and stretching her forearm across her eyes, just in case Lloyd would come in to help her get up as she tried to silently calm herself down.

The door slowly creaked open, but she didn't even notice it because she wasn't paying attention anymore; Lloyd looked down, overhearing his mother talking to herself again, just like she would speak to his father if he would be in the room… but he wasn't.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... I did a reverse on you all HAH... hah... ha... I have been craving death and even though I say I never want to write a fan fic related to post season 4 of ninja because sad Misako thinking about G who is really gone now is something I never wanted to write and yet here I am because I wanted to be sad... (tbh, I did write several a year ago but never posted them and now they're 100% lost because of the hard drive crash rip me hahaha)**

***arms open* come now children, you may throw anything you wish at me, I accepted my fate when I wrote this.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter that I didn't have to make sad, but did anyways, then thanks a bunch :D look at that 11 more and this thing is done... damn... well... back to the word doc because I'm getting more ideas... and yea... I might just make them happy ideas lol**

**~Mar **


	90. Cookies

Misako had her back turned away from the small island in the kitchen of the Garmadon monastery, abandoning a tray of piping hot cookies on the small rack, cooling off, undisturbed. A couple sets of eyes peaked over it as the blonde slowly reached his hand out to take one, until he was met with a painful slap.

"What did I say about eating them before dinner?!" Misako had noticed this action. "Lloyd," she glared at him, knowing that he would most likely step away from the sweets and wait until after dinner like a good boy.

As predicted, the boy pulled his hand back and the other students who were with him looked at him, angry he got caught. That's when another searching hand reached up, though she could see who was the owner of the hand, she had a pretty good idea of who it was. Misako smacked this hand too without a moment's hesitation.

"OUCH!" the sensei popped up, "What the hell!?"

"Garmadon!" she sternly shouted at him next, he should know better, he was a grown adult! The students laughed as their teacher was caught as well though as he rubbed his hand which had a huge red mark on it now. "You of all people should know better…"

"Come on! Are you really going to make these poor kids wait?! They're those double chocolate chip ones!" he gestured to Michaela, Arnold, Camilla, and Richie.

"Yea, I get the feeling you're the one that can't wait… not them," she shot down that excuse no problem. Lloyd just slowly started backing away with kids while his mom was distracted by telling his dad off… it was actually his dad's idea though so it wasn't like they were making the sensei take the blame, he earned it himself this time.

When they got into the living and turned to walk, a clatter of something was heard and someone ran right past them. "GARMADOOOOOON!" they heard Misako shout and they got out of the way as fast as they could so the smaller woman could get to her husband faster.

**Fun fact for all of you who did not know; Garmadon is actually me. **

**I am just an overgrown five year old. One time when I was like, eight... wow, ten years ago, my mom was out and I was hungry so I ate a whole plate of cookies before dinner and my mom never found out until an hour later when she asked me if I was hungry and I confessed because of my poor, guilty conscious. **

**Haha, kay, so thanks for reading everybody, see ya around! :D **

**~Mar**


	91. Sunrise

Misako sat on the thick and creaky balcony railing, lazily staring past the other apartment buildings at the hills far off, eyelids drooping, but she wasn't actually sleepy in the slightest. The sky was still dark out, but judging by the purple and pink colors the sky was slowly fading into, it would soon be officially morning.

It had been exactly one month since she and Garmadon moved in with each other when they both ran away from their homes together. It was the crappiest place anyone could possibly live in, but they liked it… kind of, if you liked drafty, tiny spaces big enough for maybe one small person at best let alone two people. It was a good thing they liked each other a lot, because they had to share a bed, a bathroom, and everything else in between.

She swung her legs gently, still kind of afraid that if she made too much motion, the balcony would give away or something since it looked like a death trap if she was completely honest with herself.

The seventeen year old gave a small gasp of surprise when she felt a set of hands grab her shoulders and felt someone kiss her cheek loudly, though she knew who it was of course. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he leaned forward on the piece of railing next to her. "I woke up and you weren't in bed…"

She shrugged a bit at his question, "Couldn't sleep… again…" she looked down. They were on the third floor. "Guess I'm still terrified of our parents somehow finding us here and dragging me away from you again…" she rested her head on his shoulder. She noticed the sun barely peaking out. "Hey…" she quietly said. He looked back over to her, raising an eyebrow, "I love you…"

The other teenager smiled a bit, "Love you too…" he rested his forehead against hers, rubbing noses together, at peace in the other's presence as the sun began to rise.

**Aaaaand another shorty for all of you because why not? I also was writing more of the punk au and thought this would be a cute idea... it was originally something kind of angsty and stuff but then I just wanted something sweet... so yea, it takes place in the punk au between my prologue and the first chapter when I post it... it probably won't be for some time though because I kind of just want to stick to finishing what I have done and then doing one, maybe two big fics at a time because ya know, overdoing things and blah blah blah**

**Like always, thanks a bunch for reading guys :3**

**~Mar**


	92. Sketch

Garmadon was sitting at the foot of the tree in the courtyard, watching Misako train with Kasai and Namiko, aka, the two thought it would be funny to randomly team up and try to beat her together, but oddly enough the smaller girl kept dodging them like it was nothing.

The sixteen year quickly looked away when Misako turned around and could see him and he didn't want her to catch him staring at her. Him? He was doing nothing really beyond watching her, and kind of scribbling around in a notebook because he was bored.

Tanaka and Wu were down the mountain doing the shopping for their father who was currently in his little meditation room, leaving the other four to their devices until dinner time. It was rare to get a break like this from their father.

"Hey Garmadon!" the red eyed boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard someone shout his name. It was Kasai. "Come help us take her down! You could do it I bet! You're probably way stronger and tougher than her-"

Misako had grabbed the boy's arm and flung him down, face first. "No one is stronger than me! Not even Garmadon!" she snapped at him and glanced up at Garmadon who was staring at her, blushing. "What is it? Scared or something?" she laughed a bit.

"Um… nothing… I'm not scared at all actually…" he shook his head and pretended to be doing something more important than messing around with his friends. Misako frowned a bit and turned back to Namiko who continued to spar with her while Kasai thought best to stay down. She found Garmadon's behavior kind of odd today, they used to be so close and wanted to do everything together, now he seemed to be more awkward around her and less…

_"Wait…"_ she thought in the middle of blocking a punch from the younger girl. She would find him later and talk about it for sure… after she kicked Namiko's butt naturally.

Garmadon peeked back up over the notepad when he thought he was safe; Misako was always a fluid fighter, easily formidable because she was the smallest, two inches under Namiko even. The way her loose hair would move, her determination for victory, and win or lose she would make sure the other was okay and be a good sport about it.

He felt himself blushing again and scribbled to keep his mind occupied so she wouldn't be weirded out by him constantly watching her... because that was kind of a creepy thing to do.

About five minutes later he finally noticed what he was scribbling, and that was a picture of who else but Misako in mid kick on his paper. "Oh come on!" he shouted just a bit too loud. This attracted the girls' attention of course.

Misako and Namiko looked over at him, just finishing while Kasai went back inside to get something to drink and maybe watch the TV. "Hey! What did ya draw?!" Namiko ran over to try and look at what he was doing. "Garmadon! Come on! I'm sure it looks really good!"

"No! No it doesn't!" he was fifty fifty on chucking this thing over the side of the mountain should everyone gang up on him. "Nami! Leave me alone!" he held his hand against her face as she attempted to get closer to watch. Misako laughed a bit at her persistence.

The two girls gave up on it as soon as he said that, it was evident he was never going to show them so they went inside as well, hoping he would be joining them as well soon.

Garmadon looked back down when they had left and sighed, ripping it out of the book and shook his head more, ready to crumple that thing up and leave it in the garbage can. _"Like she would even like me back if I told her… she deserves someone better… I bet she's waiting until she's older or something to date someone… I know Wu really likes her…" _he thought to himself.

* * *

Misako walked into her room after everyone said their goodnights and Masuta told them it was Wednesday so that meant sunrise exercises again. She groaned at the though and went over to her dresser to slip her night shirt on and get her sleep in while she could, but she stopped when she found a crumpled up piece of paper on top of the dresser.

It wasn't there before, but she opened it up all the same. Of course it wasn't signed, but she lowered the crumpled notebook paper and smirked at the drawing of her. If she brought it up to Garmadon he would just deny everything and say Namiko pulled it out of the trash and tossed it in her room and it was really drawn by his brother or something.

_"Okay… he likes me too… what a relief…_" she sighed in relief and put the drawing in a drawer.

**Oh look, I incorporated another headcanon into one of these... oh boy only 8 left... i can't believe this... I'm so close... the next two might be a two part or something... idek... it's Enemies and then Allies so who knows what I'll come up with... maybe something from Black King... which... will be updating probably tomorrow so yays for that right? I'm almost done with the chapter so I hope it will stay consistent with the quality of the previous chapters. I try to make them as long as I can so less updates and it can get done faster becaise I promise this time, it will not drag on past 35 chapters give or take a couple lol. **

**Thanks for reading guys, I'll see you later :D**

**~Mar**


	93. Enemies

The woman in green and white looked down, at the feet of the man who decided to be her enemy, even after all they had been through, over forty years of struggle and caring for each other, it seemed they were on the opposite sides after all.

"Please… don't do this…" she shook her head a little, "I did not bring the ninja here… I did not lead them to you on purpose… I did not know I would be followed," she swallowed, looking back up to see his eyes hidden by the brim of the new helmet that this Overlord gave him. "You said so yourself that you did not wish to be a tool of the enemy… now look at you… a pawn if I ever saw one…"

"This is the only way I can get through this and then we can start all over again…" the dark lord smirked a bit, "I thought for once in a long while… I had someone who saw eye to eye with me again… who knew my pain and would always be there for me… like the vows she took…"

"I vowed to help you, not enable you," she was quick for the comeback, "I vowed to love you unconditionally… and that does not mean to blindly follow into this… I came here with you so that we could fight this together… and here you are falling right into his trap… I hated to admit this, but you are easily susceptible to your greed… I thought, for once in my life, that I was good enough for you… but I see that you will not change… not until you can be healed… if it's even possible anymore…"

The taller man stared her down, not liking what he was hearing at all. Maybe it was just because he was hearing the truth, or maybe it was just that this was coming from her, so it stung even more. He raised a hand and pointed at her, "This is your last chance Misako… if you say no one more time, I will no longer view you as my love… as my wife… you will be one of them… I fought to ensure that you would not be seen as an enemy amongst our son and his new friends… and this is how you treat me?"

"I have spent nine years, fighting the urge to kill myself, fighting the urge to keep running away from you and from this who problem in any way I could… I fought because I loved you… because I just wanted to see your handsome face no longer stained with evil… I want to know what your eyes looked like before this… before the hate… before you decided that you no longer loved me…"

"How dare you utter such words," he hissed.

The two fell silent when they heard the ruckus outside the tent being caused by the ninja running around and fighting his new warriors.

"Then it is decided…" he tried to hide that he was shaking, deep down not wanting to make the next proclamation.

"Yes…" she swallowed hard, not afraid to say what was on his mind, "we will be enemies then…"

**okay so, since I started up Black King this weekend, I was thinking about this scene so much and I found myself writing this as kind of a draft. I promise in the actual story it will be different because I really don't want to be like that and copy and paste dialogue word for word. Even when I would do crossovers and I would use most of the original dialogue, it made me cringe. I like each work to be new and different, ya know?**

**So I wrote this one out for the prompt challenge because I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I had to write it down naturally... the next one is Allies and I can promise it will be in a different universe for sure lol. **

**So thank ya for reading this guys! And hey, March 15th is the one year anniversary of this challenge sooo... I'll probably end it then with the last one like what my friend suggested I do lol. Alrighty, see ya guys later! :D **

**~Mar**


	94. Allies

The green eyed girl looked away when the taller teenager stood there, looking down at his feet. After a few years and nothing but letters from him, he finally returned home to help in the war effort? After so long of fighting and casualties without his help?

"Can… I please come in…? I'm sorry I ran off to go train with Chen… it was a mistake and I'm sorry for just… running and ignore your letters asking for help…" Garmadon quietly said.

"I… I missed you so much…" she mumbled, loosely hugging him, which was long overdue since he had been away for a while now, "Why did you have to leave? I know I had Wu and the others, but… it wasn't the same here without you… all of us felt it… and when the war started… I was… I needed you here… and you weren't…" she closed her eyes.

He shrugged a bit, feeling even worse about this, "I don't know… I just… couldn't take my dad anymore… I wanted someone who wasn't afraid to teach the advanced stuff… and mean without the use of Spinjitsu… and Chen seemed alright for while… but he was kind of crazy… and… I'm sorry… I know now that I should have just stayed with you guys here… maybe so many people wouldn't have gotten hurt or worse…" he tried to make every excuse he could.

"I got that letter by the way… a couple weeks ago…" she swallowed, looking up at him, pursing her lips and blushing a bit, "do… you really feel that way? About me?" she had let go of him. She could see he looked embarrassed now. "Because I've been waiting a long time to tell you too…"

He stared back at her, heart feeling a bit lighter. "Mimi… why the hell do you put up with me?"

"Because I loved you…" she sighed.

He chuckled a bit and she smiled back. "So… think you can use another fighter…?"

Her smile grew bigger when he asked her that, "I think there's always room for one more ally on our side".

Garmadon picked Misako up in a hug, feeling welcomed back home at long last.

"Well… come on then… I'm sure your father will be happy to see you come back… same with the other masters… we were starting to worry that you'd never come back home…" she was embarrassed to admit to that as he dropped her back on her feet. "But I'm happy you are… we could use another friend willing to help…"

"Yea…" he dropped his hand now and took hers as they walked inside the monastery together ready to end the war.

**Oh look, for once I update this at a reasonable time that is not past midnight :D Kay, so anyways, I was stuck on ideas and this came out, I did my best so... ya know, not gonna worry about it, as long as it has Garsako you guys seem to like it XD so I thank you for that :)**

**Also, so like, idk, I would imagine this is how it went in canon since we never exactly got the whole story. Personally, I don't want the Hagebros to write more of back story or spinoff or whatever the heck I see Garsako fans want. Why do I say this? Because they will bs the crap out of it and ruin their relationship more than what they had to do... so yea, let's just stick to the fan fics people. As it is I still believe that First Masters of Spinjitsu is the only true backstory for them, yea I'm still in denial lol :)))**

**Alrighty guys, I'll see ya later, thanks again for reading! **

**~Mar**


	95. Secret

No one saw them sneak away to her room in the temple when her husband came back from his mission with his younger brother, just over the skies of Coruscant. Everyone was aware that they were best friends and closer than close could be for two Jedi, but the thing was that everyone seemed blind to the fact that they had… very strong… romantic relations, which was forbidden of course, but not everyone plays by the rules.

"What's wrong? You act like I wasn't gonna come back or something," the darker haired one laughed a bit, picking her up in a warm hug. "I know we've been away for a month in the outer rim, but hey, we're back, and I'm able to stay behind and help look after things here with you…" he kissed his wife's cheek. "Something's wrong… isn't it…?"

He noticed her watering eyes and that she was scared to tell him something. "I thought you'd never get home so I could tell you this in person… I tried so many times to reach you over holos… but it never felt right… and I've spent three whole weeks trying to plan this…" she wiped her eyes.

Garmadon frowned, wondering what she could possibly be going on about, "What is it? Did the grand master give you a seat on the council-"

"I am pregnant… we're going to have a baby Garmadon…" she shakily told him, cutting him off before he could even finish the question. He stared at her, "What are we going to do? I can't hide it for very long… another… two months… three maybe if I'm lucky… Jedi robes can only hide so much… and-and…"

The taller master sat down, holding his hands to his face. "Oh gosh…" he looked up at her. "Mimi…" his hands lifted to her shoulders when she sat down. "We'll be expelled for sure once… I can't believe this… we're having a baby…" he seemed both awed by this and scared at the same time.

They had the discussion before, a little 'what if' kind of thing that they often enjoyed talking about, but this was real, he could see it in her eyes; he could feel it now. Misako always knew that he liked the idea, but in reality, he believed he would be a horrible father anyways, so they both agreed that it wouldn't happen… until now of course…

Their foreheads touched, "I doubt I can use the force to hide it from the stronger masters who will know something is up… but I can't see how this will work… I don't want… I don't know what I want anymore… we've kept this a secret for so many years… why now must we have a baby? And during a war of all times… we should have been more careful…"

Garmadon hugged his smaller wife close, holding a hand to the back of her head, "Mimi… don't worry… we can always… we still have that little apartment downtown by the senate where no one will get to see you so often and… when time gets close enough… we are allowed a meditative retreat… and that can last up to a few months… and it has been a long while since we were permitted one… everything will be fine we can have the baby anywhere we wanted and… and… it's going to be fine…"

"I have a strong feel that it will not be fine…" she looked away from him, resting her head against his chest. "So what happens if we have this baby without anyone knowing? We both are constantly sent out on missions and…" she held a hand to her face, "We won't have the time to raise a baby and I refuse to turn him over as a youngling to be trained… not knowing who we really are… and I still want to work to end this war that's gone on far too long as it is…"

He pressed his hand to her abdomen and let out a breath, "I will protect you… no matter what the threat… be it our own Jedi council or a Sith lord… I understand that you want to do something to stop this… but I told you once and I will tell you again, I will give this whole Jedi career for you… and I know you would do the same…"

"I hate this stupid rule… I cannot believe we can't love… it's stupid and I hate it!" she raised her voice as he held her tighter. "We shouldn't have to keep this a secret… our own baby much less…" she closed her eyes. "We shouldn't have to make a choice… all because of the Grand Master's rules…"

"I know…" he ran his hand through her loose, brown hair. "For now… we'll stay at the apartment as often as we can… you avoid going on missions as much as you can… and… hope that everything will turn out fine…" he murmured to his wife.

"I love you…" she sniffed.

"Same," he smiled, burying his face in her hair. "We'll think of something… don't worry…"

**Okay okay okay so I got a bunch of anons a while back on tumblr asking ideas and stuff for a Star Wars AU and I liked the idea so much and I promised that one day, some day, I would sit down and write a whole Star Wars AU for the story of Ninjago and the plot would be a fusion of both series' story lines, adding my own special 'screw canon' flare to it :)))**

**So yea, I thought it'd be fun to do the SW AU for this short :3 and yes, Misako would totally be a Jedi and not a senator or something, honestly, I cannot get the idea out of my head.**

**So thanks a bunch for reading guys, I think I'll be able to do almost one short a day because I have 5 left and my friend suggested the idea of posting the last one on the 15th because the anniversary thing and I'm positive I already said this but here I am saying it again because I'm repetitive :))) Okay, for reals, see ya later :)**

**~Mar**


	96. Hug

A good benefit to marrying someone about a full foot taller than you; was that they could help you do many things that you alone cannot. Especially if you are five foot two; reaching top shelves is a pain, you normally climb on the counter and other shelves just to get whatever the hell you wanted and it's a struggle on the way up and back down.

It's also good because they easily can pick you up when you're supposed to be in bed or something like that and you are too lazy to move because the chances are; they are also strong enough to carry you without much trouble.

The only downside to the height difference was that they could baby you constantly no matter how strong and independent you are; which was Misako's biggest problem with her husband. Though she was incredible small compared to her Garmadon, she could literally carry him over her shoulder anytime she felt like it, but she always decided to let Garmadon keep thinking he was the big tough one in this relationship.

He would also annoyingly taunt her sometimes about the height thing, but at least he always made it known how much he loved her all the time. When she was living alone all those years in her little apartment space when he was stuck in the Underworld, she forgot how much she missed hearing him say how short she was, or how adorable she looked when she wanted to fight because she didn't even look menacing… not to mention… well… she couldn't reach the top shelves a lot…

She would start remembering the little things they did to one another, he would braid her hair for the fun of it; on their nights off they'd play cards and watch trashy B movies on cable, just any stupid little thing that most people probably wouldn't think twice about.

As soon as she saw that man walk out before the circle of friends after the final battle, all normal looking and dazed from everything, she ran as fast as she could into his arms with her son. It was the best thing ever; and later that night, curled up in his tight embrace was the warmest, happiest feeling she thought she could ever feel and he felt just the same being curled up with her once more.

One more thing about having tall partners like her Garmadon; they do give the biggest, best, warm hugs.

**Eh... hugs... ye, they're really nice. I wish I got them more often tbh but if I hug longer than five seconds with my family they start to think I'm weird or something is up with me... my brother not so much because I can play it off as goofing around with him :))) honestly though, Garmadon would give the best hugs... lol, especially when he had four arms I bet, twice the hug lol**

**Welp, thanks for reading this short friends four left... I might skip a day soon because I should write ahead of myself more... Rn, I just have the next one almost finished and then I need to come up with more ideas... honk... alrighty then, see ya later guys! :)**

**~Mar**


	97. Beautiful

Misako was flat on her aching back, eyes closed for a moment as she tried to go back to sleep, feeling like she was being watched by someone. She slowly opened one eye to see her husband was lying on his side, tiredly looking at her with a little smile on his pale face. "What is it?" she finally asked. "Why are you still awake?"

He held his smile more and shrugged, "I don't know… can't sleep is all… nothing new…" he moved himself closer to her, pulling her into his arms more. "And I'm guessing that you can't either… judging by your tossing and turning and the way you think I can't hear you silently sigh in discomfort," he commented while she reached her arm over to turn on her lamp so they could see better if they weren't going to go to bed.

"You caught me…" she rolled her eyes, turning back to him. "And you can't sleep? You have no excuse, you don't have a baby moving around inside you, always keeping you up… never sleeping when you want to sleep… I wish he would stop wasting time and I could have him already…" she complained more, but he just kept silent. "What's with the dopey eyes staring at me?" she snarked off.

"You're so beautiful…" he breathed, moving some loose hairs from her face. "Sometimes I just… wow…" he held a hand to her cheek now, looking at her sparkly eyes. "I feel bad I don't tell you more often…" She scoffed again, he told her at least twice a day as it was.

His wife sighed just a bit, giving a pity smile, "You are a absolutely hopeless romantic… do you know that?" she raised an eyebrow, but let out a tired breath when she felt the baby move again as her husband chuckled by her annoyed reaction to this.

Garmadon kissed her cheek and held a hand to her stomach, feeling for himself, "Why don't you ever let mommy sleep? You cause enough trouble for her… don't you think?" Misako laughed more as he was telling off their unborn baby who kept moving around. "Look at you though, you're mommy is the prettiest lady ever… I hope you look like her…"

She let out another loud laugh when he suddenly cut off her laughter with a long, sweet kiss. "Shut up you idiot…" she pulled him down again for another quick kiss. "I want my baby boy to look just like you... being I know you secretly want that too," he green eyes flashed knowingly.

Without much of a warning her pulled her more on top of him and gave her another, big kiss that left her almost breathless. "What was that for?" she blinked when he pulled out of it.

"For being the most beautiful, sweetest, best wife ever… and soon; mom," he laughed, giving her more kisses while she continued to laugh at his affections, probably not going to be getting much sleep at this rate.

**why. are. they. cute?**

**help me, I'm drowning in the feels all of a sudden and I don't know haha... mmm three more left until this is done... I know you guys really have been enjoying these, but like, I'm happy I'm getting this one all wrapped up so ya know, I can give way more attention to the already in progress stories that I actually almost fully planned out. This is a bad distraction because I need to come up with a new plot every theme lol**

**Well alrighty guys, early update because I had this one all done and I'm impatient :))) I'm probably not going to post tomorrow, we'll see ;)**

**Like always, thanks for reading and commenting and stuff, see ya later :D **

**~Mar**


	98. Underwear

Misako could hear her son grumbled as he walked into the laundry room to do as he was told and sort through the wash and fold and put things away for everyone. It wasn't like it was _that_ big of a deal, but the young teenager just wanted to get to his videogames, the same excuse as any other day for why he couldn't possibly do his chores. Putting laundry away was the least he could do though being his parents did _everything _around there for him with little to no complaint about it.

The blonde sighed as he started sorting through the basket and dividing everything by what went in who's dresser or closet when he stopped, grabbing something out of the pile that made him do a double take before tossing it into his mother's dresser pile.

"What the… hell…?" he looked at the pair of black lacy underwear in his hands, not knowing what to think exactly by the sight of these. It was even pretty see through of all things. The green ninja felt weird all of a sudden, not being able to carry on with his chores until he could figure out what a piece of clothing was doing with his mother's things and more so what purpose _she_ would have exactly for wearing it.

"Hey sweetie, almost done in… here…" she stared at the underwear that was in the hands of her fifteen year old who stared at her strangely. "I… look at that, must have gotten some of Nya's things mixed in, you know how it goes when your friends stay over and all that," she quickly took the garment from Lloyd and quickly ran out of the room. "Shoot! I thought this was in the load from… last night that I put away this morning…" she bit her lip. _"He is so not going to buy that this is Nya's… that is the worst lie ever…"_

"Oh, there you are," her husband came around the corner, nearly running into him she was so lost in the thought of what was going on. "What's up, you seem in a rush to get away from something…"

"Lloyd found this…" she held up her underwear. "And I hope I didn't get anything else mixed up in the laundry…" she stuffed it away in her dresser as quickly as possible. "That was so embarrassing to have Lloyd see this in there… who knows what must be going through his head now…" he face was red from the encounter still.

The sensei could understand her concern but he was chuckling a bit, "Well then… I suppose it's not the first time he caught us in the middle of something… it was only a matter of time, you know?" he hugged his wife, allowing her to bury her face in his chest as if she could actually hide like that. "Oh come on, I find it kind of funny…"

"That's because you don't have underwear for… special occasions… you're the lucky one… imagine if Lloyd found something like this that was yours!" she poked him in the chest a couple of times, "then you could see how embarrassing that would be for you!" she grumbled as he pulled her to his side, looking behind to see if their son would poking his head out, wondering what they could possibly be talking about.

**Oh look at that, I managed to work in another innuendo... this is not something I should be proud of... how many of these types of things are there in here? At least 2 others... right? Or am I missing a few? Okay moving on... well, one more update tomorrow and then one on the 15 and we're all done guys! Isn't this exciting? I mean for me because that means I can have more time for more things again haha... it always feels weird when you lining up the last updates and finishing a long story... ya feel?**

**Well, thanks guys for reading! Don't count on this, but possible In Another world update next Friday. Also a heads up, don't expect any updates for anything whatsoever for the 28th of March because that's the night I'm going laser tagging with my two girlfriends since they're staying at my house for a week and we have the whole week booked up... well, the one that's coming in on Friday is staying five days, the other is coming that Wednesday before... so yea, if I can find time on Easter Sunday when one is at a job interview I'll get some chapters posted...**

**Alright, anyways, see ya tomorrow for the second to last update :D **

**~Mar**


	99. Break

Lloyd was fast asleep now, there would be no interruptions while his tired and worn parents discussed things… being that they were forced to be separated now. The smaller green eyed woman looked up at her husband from where she was seated, he couldn't look her in the eye, he knew that she knew what he had done to end up this way; it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out by taking one look at him.

"I'm sorry… I…" he whispered, lowering his head more and loosely holding his own hands, this was a few too many hours overdue.

"You should be…" he heard her sniff back in respond. If this was hard for him, he couldn't possibly imagine what it would be like for her to go through all of this when she found out the next morning, finding that she never woke up with him at her side. "You… big fat idiot…"

She saw he closed his eyes tightly, "I am… I know I am…" he admitted. "I'm sorry…" he repeated yet again. Misako let out a breath, wondering what his mind was thinking now. He surprised her though when he pretty much dropped to his knees with his head in her lap, "It was hell… hearing that stupid voice every waking moment… telling me what I should do… telling me that I was going to win if I fought him… I actually thought I could make a better world for you and Lloyd…"

Misako was stunned that he broke so quickly after mere minutes of saying 'we need to talk now'. Though, she knew she couldn't stay this angry with him for long; she didn't have it in her to do that to him of all people. She gently stroked his head, smoothing his messy hair over, other hand holding his arm that was loosely around her waist.

"I believe you…" she quietly said. "I believe you dear… I know it must have been hard for you…" she sighed once more, waiting to see if he would calm down. "I'm not angry anymore… I understand you…" she told him next, hoping that would help him.

She helped him sit up next to her where he continued to hug her small body; she just patted his shoulder and let him have this. "I never should have done it… it's not worth it being separated from you… I…"

"I know…" she kissed his cheek lightly. "Believe me… I know you mean that…" she closed her eyes when he rested his head against hers. "I didn't say that we needed to talk to yell at you for what you did… I want to know what you're going to do… because then that'll help me decide what I am going to do with myself now…"

In hindsight, it was pretty much a threat against him; try to find a way to help himself to get back home where he belonged, or continue down the dark path that got him here in the first place. He knew that if he chose the latter, that would make his wife his enemy here on out and she would keep their son away from him as much as she could.

"I don't wanna lose you…" he held his hands to her face.

"Then don't give me a reason to leave…" she softly spoke. "And let me help you figure this out…"

"I love you Mimi…" he sniffled. She tilted her head a bit to the side, letting a tired breath out, he was such a sweetheart, it was so hard to see him turn on Wu in an instant to kill him, he was harsh, but she never wanted to see him as deranged as what Wu said he looked like the night before.

"I know you do… because I love you right back…" she wrapped her arms around him now, she wasn't lying, but she still couldn't help but think that he's the reason their family was now broken.

**I promise that the last one will be happy... I didn't even know what to do for 'break' like... what break? Summer break? Break a bone? Breakdown? and yea I more or less went with that last one there...**

**Okay guys, well, tomorrow is 1 full year this started and the last one is gonna be cute to end it on a high note there... well, thanks for reading guys! And I'll see you tomorrow to bid this challenge a farewell...**

**~Mar**


	100. Together

Garmadon stretched out, pleased that his son finally finished the hammock for the patio for him the day before like he asked for once in his life. "Ugh… it's about time I'm given a break…" he grumbled, referring to the kids constantly dragging him into games and such when classes were over. "My back is killing me after that kickball game… Mikky has one strong kick… did you see me go down!?"

Misako laughed, not far away, finishing planting the new flowers she had bought to help brighten up the backyard since it was the beginnings of summer, "Haha, no, but I'm sure it was quite the spectacle to watch…" she hid her laughter more when she heard him growl at her comment. "Oh come on…" she stood up, pulling her gloves off and walking into the shade, taking her hat off next. "I'm sure she didn't mean to do it… none of them really want to hurt you…"

"Yea, whatever… they always seem to injure me in some way…" he rolled his eyes and looked away while turning on his side to take a nap before she bent over, kissing his cheek out of nowhere. When she went to do it again he turned his head so that it landed on his mouth this time.

He then caught her off guard and pulled her by the waist onto the hammock with him. "Garmadon! Come on! I'm all sweaty and I wanted to take a shower!" she complained to him next when he started snuggling her, the hammock rocking, she was never a fan of them being she preferred something more stationary and solid.

"Oh that can wait until later," he kissed her neck a couple of times, "This is far more important than showering," he laughed as she squealed a bit as his hands touched her exposed leg. "Mmm… I love you so much Mimi… I could lie here with you forever and ever…" he rubbed his cheek against hers, eyes shut.

She stopped squirming around so much and shook her head a bit, looking up to see him start to fall asleep while holding onto her. "I love you too Garmadon…" she twisted her body around to get more comfortable, kissing his cheek and closing her eyes too, just enjoying being together as the they both fell asleep.

**It is 1 am, therefore it is March 15th... therefore it is a whole year since this was started! *fire off the party cracker* So I tried to think of the sweetest idea I could for this theme since it literally could have been anything... for all you guys knew, I would have posted a short where they're both dead again :) **

**But no, I'm nice and I wanted this one to be cute and sweet and a good way to end something like this. I really must thank all of you guys, you have been super nice and kind and supportive too, like, it started making me sad to see everyone be like 'what!? you're almost done!?' and stuff like that... but hey, I can focus on the other fics more now too! So there's always that :) **

**It was a real pleasure writing all of these and maybe one day I might do something similar again... who knows what I'll be up to fan fics wise... right? Thanks again everyone, I'll see you guys around in the coming updates from Black King and In Another World :D **

**I guess I'll be cool and give you guys some coming update summaries: **

**BK&amp;WQ: Nya does some intense thinking down in the Underworld and takes up her sword... but I won't say for which side :)**

**IAW: Well, you guys are gonna get your wish because there is some Ronin and Misako dialogues and stuff that I'll hopefully make better because I think it's kind of cheesy and badly written rn... also Ronin and Nya become buds... but don't forget guys, it's gonna be a time jump because I'm lazy and I needed like, a four year time jump...**

**Okay okay okay, see ya guys later! Love you all~~ :D **

**~Mar**


End file.
